Attraction
by RTT2
Summary: Femslash pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson. Univers Alternatif, Olivia est chef de Gang et Alex stagiaire dans un cabinet d'avocats. Elles ne devaient jamais se rencontrer si elles ne se retrouvaient pas liées par... [Attention scènes de violence explicites]
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Attraction (Aucun lien avec mes 2ères FF)

Thème : AU (Alternative Univers) Law & Order SVU (Special Unit Victims)

UA (Univers Alternatif) New York Unité Spéciale

Fanfiction en français - Femslash

Pairing : Alexandra Cabot & Olivia Benson, Alex/Olivia.

Avertissement : NC-13 (pour le moment. De toute façon, je censure dès que ça devient explicite) 

Crédits : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne finirai pas riche et célèbre grâce à cette histoire qui, elle, est mienne. © Dirk Wolf.

Archiver : Me donner la raison et me demander la permission, par respect.

Note : Les personnages sont empruntés à « New York, Unité Spéciale / Law & Order SVU ». Les caractéristiques physiques et les traits de caractère ainsi que leurs noms sont conservés ; ils n'ont cependant pas le même âge ni les mêmes occupations. Ils évoluent dans un monde [espace-temps] parallèle. De plus, j'ai modifié certaines de leurs informations personnelles pour plus de cohérence au récit.

Attraction

Chapitre 1 :

Perchée sur le rebord du toit de son immeuble, elle fumait paisiblement sa cigarette en regardant les lumières de la ville. Une jambe dans le vide, l'autre repliée sous son coude, elle ne pensait à rien. C'était son moment à elle, son moment loin de tout, loin du monde, loin des gens, loin de toute cette violence qui l'entourait.

Le ciel était dégagé, la lune dardait ses lueurs sur les baies vitrées des immenses hôtels de Manhattan. Elle leva la tête et scruta les étoiles, tentant de se rappeler les constellations que son voisin lui avait apprises petite.

Son téléphone sonna, elle souffla d'exaspération.

- « Benson.

- Ben ? Kyle. T'es où … »

En fond, elle reconnut la voix furieuse de son bras droit qui cria sur son interlocuteur :

- « T'es fou ! T'as pas à l'appeler, bordel !

- Euhm … Oui, Sorry … »

Elle regarda, sous ses pieds, les ruelles qui s'étendaient à l'infini comme des élastiques. Elle ne dit rien, elle attendit la suite. Elle méprisait les personnes qui s'excusaient. C'étaient des faibles.

- « Ecoute … euh … on est là quoi … à … à l'avance. » Dit-il sans conviction.

- « J'arrive. » Elle raccrocha.

Elle rangea son portable dans la poche arrière de son jeans et termina sa cigarette. D'une pichenette, elle envoya valser son mégot dans les airs. Il tourbillonna encore quelques instants à sa hauteur et virevolta dans une spirale infernale vers le parking. Elle suivit du regard le bout encore incandescent qui s'éteignit et disparut dans la nuit.

Elle se leva, lissa et dépoussiéra les pans de son pantalon. Elle réajusta sa perfecto et se dirigea vers la porte de secours.

Elle détestait ce Kyle. Elle l'avait accepté dans _l'équipe_ parce qu'il était le cousin par alliance d'L…. Et elle ne pouvait rien refuser à L. Ils avaient grandi ensemble dans les bas quartiers. Ils avaient veillé l'un sur l'autre comme des frère et sœur. Ils ne se quittaient plus : A la vie, à la mort.

Mais pourquoi Kyle ? Il était perfide, fuyant, petit et nerveux. Il allait un jour leur jouer un sale tour si l'occasion se présentait, elle en mettrait sa main à couper. Il en faisait toujours trop, se collait à elle comme de la glu, l'envahissant dans la moindre parcelle de son espace.

Après 3 mois, il n'avait toujours pas compris qu'il ne fallait jamais l'appeler sauf s'il y avait urgence et encore moins lui montrer leur impatience. Elle n'était jamais en retard : c'étaient eux qui étaient en avance. Elle ne devait jamais les attendre ; ils devaient toujours se montrer présents et prêts. Elle commandait : ils ne devaient jamais discuter ses ordres ou ses exigences. Elle avait suffisamment prouvé sa valeur pour que personne ne se frotte à elle. Mais ce jeune chien fou avait encore beaucoup à apprendre. Et L avait du mal à le dresser. Un jour ou l'autre, elle perdra patience et il ne devra que s'en mordre les doigts.

Elle dévala les escaliers. Elle ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur sauf en milieu de nuit, lorsque tous les habitants dormaient et qu'elle était certaine qu'elle ne rencontrerait personne. Elle poussa la porte du personnel et sortit dans la rue. Elle inspira profondément et s'imprégna du parfum et des bruits familiers de la ville : ses ordures, ses pots d'échappements, ses coups de klaxon ou ses sirènes d'ambulances. Elle marcha sans détour vers le QG, les mains dans les poches. Elle palpa son couteau papillon dans sa main droite et sentit son automatique battre son flanc gauche au rythme de son pas confiant.

Arrivée sous les néons roses, bleu électrique et mauves du « Cue-Ts 's Club », elle tira à elle les portes battantes et entra.

La fumée épaisse de tabac formait un nuage lourd à hauteur des lampes au-dessus des tables de billard. Elle traversa les quelques rangées sans un regard pour les joueurs qui la saluaient respectueusement.

Au barman, elle dit :

- « Bill, un double. »

Il savait à la commande que son humeur était sombre. Il jeta un regard inquiet auprès d'un gars costaud, les bras tatoués, les manches de son T-shirt repliées au niveau des épaules. Celui-ci comprit le signal, se détacha immédiatement du groupe avec lequel il discutait et rejoignit la jeune femme brune qui s'accoudait au bar :

- « C'est un crétin.

- Oui. » Répondit-elle froidement en faisant danser ses glaçons dans son verre. Elle but une gorgée et ferma les yeux. Le liquide glissa dans sa gorge et laissa une traînée chaude qui réchauffait sa cavité et son œsophage. Elle pouvait sentir le parcours intérieur qu'empruntait sa boisson. Elle posa le verre sur son front qui la refroidit elle et ses nerfs. Elle poussa un râle, extenuée.

- « Tu peux y aller, tu sais. Il le cherche. Les gars se demandent pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore touché.

- Pour commencer, c'est toi qui me l'as ramené, c'est à toi à l'éduquer. Ensuite… Je n'ai rien à prouver… et encore moins à lui. Je n'ai pas envie de me salir pour un petit merdeux !

- C'est mon cousin, … ouais … le beau-fils de ma tante. Si je le cogne…

- Ce sera plus crédible. Je suis pas sa mère. Toi par contre, tu en es responsable. Et les gars, comme tu dis, sauront qu'on ne me ramène pas n'importe qui, n'importe comment. Ce n'est pas à moi à me rabaisser à faire les sales besognes. »

Il se renfrogna, vexé.

Son attention fut très vite détournée par le carillon de la porte d'entrée. Il se retourna, se pencha en arrière et s'appuya sur ses coudes :

- « Hé ben, hé ben … Qu'est-ce qu'on nous amène là ? »

Olivia redressa la tête et vit, dans le reflet du miroir du fond, à l'arrière du comptoir, une jeune femme blonde, élancée, habillée d'un tailleur beige et d'une chemise noire entrer timidement.

- « Je pensais que t'étais bagué.

- Ch'uis pas un pigeon … Enfin si, la comparaison me plait : un pigeon voyageur volage. » Il lui sourit, fit un clin d'œil et s'avança vers la nouvelle venue.

Comme s'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot, les joueurs posaient leur queue de billard sur les tables et entourèrent la jeune femme blonde. Elle était impressionnée par ces hommes aux attitudes roublardes, les muscles saillants, la cigarette à l'oreille, exhibant leur tatouage comme des œuvres d'art :

- « Alors ma belle ? On s'est perdue ? Tu veux que je te montre ton chemin ?

- Non je … euhm … je cherche …

- Cherche plus, t'as trouvé ! » Et les gars s'esclaffèrent.

Elliot poussa deux trois de ses compagnons sur le côté et s'intercala en face d'elle. Il tendit la main et se présenta :

- « Elliot … 'L' pour les intimes et pour vous servir…

- Alexandra Cabot » Lui répondit-elle en lui serrant la main « Je suis …

- Pousse-toi, lourdeau ! » S'aventura un téméraire.

Sans se retourner, Elliot lui assena un coup de coude magistral sur le nez qui l'assomma dans la seconde. Il s'en suivit alors une bousculade bruyante.

Olivia regarda la scène avec détachement. Elle était blasée de leur bagarre de jeunes coqs. Et puis, l'inconnue était plutôt mignonne mais trop snobinarde à son goût. Elle ne faisait pas partie de leur classe, et encore moins du quartier.

- « Je suis venue… » Cria-t-elle au dessus de la mêlée « … pour Mademoiselle Benson ! ».

Les hommes s'arrêtèrent au milieu de leur querelle, mi-intrigués, mi-amusés.

- « MADEMOISELLE Benson ? » Dirent-ils à l'unisson. « MADEMOISELLE … Hahahaha trop fort ! » Ils se groupèrent à nouveau autour d'elle.

- « Où puis-je la trouver, s'il vous plait ?

- « Allez, allez, non pas toi ….

- Haaaa quel dommage !

- Regarde autour de toi … Y a pas quelqu'un qui te plait, ma poule. » L'augmentation du taux de testostérone dans la pièce était perceptible.

Olivia leva les yeux au plafond. Ils n'évolueraient jamais.

- « Mademoiselle Benson ! » Elle éleva la voix, impatiente. « Nous avons arrêté le violeur de votre mère ! »

Tous, d'un bloc, se figèrent sur place. Ils retinrent leur souffle abasourdis par la nouvelle. Ils se retournèrent vers la principale intéressée, silencieusement, honteux de cette découverte. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot, puis ils baissèrent les yeux, s'écartèrent les uns des autres et reprirent leur partie là où ils l'avaient laissée… l'air de rien.

Alexandra Cabot, libérée de ses chasseurs sans cervelle, s'avança vers la seule femme du Club. Olivia lui tournait toujours le dos, accoudée au bar, penchée au-dessous de son verre, vide, toujours dans ses mains. Elle prit appui sur le repose-pied doré. Elle se retourna brutalement :

- « L, fous-la à la porte !

- Mais, je …

- J'en ai entendu assez. Dehors.

- Je dois- »

Elliot l'interrompit, la saisit par l'avant bras.

- « Venez.

- Attendez, il faut que-

- Soit c'est la manière douce : vous me suivez sans discutez. Soit c'est la manière forte et croyez-moi … » Trois, quatre hommes se dirigèrent vers eux à l'entendre discuter « … Vous ne voulez pas la connaître.

- Accompagne-la jusqu'à sa voiture ou à un taxi. » Ajouta la jeune femme brune.

La tension était pesante et personne n'osa dire un mot. L'ambiance était retombée comme un soufflé raté. Olivia, d'un signe de tête, recommanda son alcool fort. Même Kyle n'osait pas s'approcher. Elliot revint contrarié. Il regarda son chef, s'approcha doucement.

- « Je ne veux pas le savoir El'.

- D'ac'. Elle est partie. »

C'était le seul de la bande à être au courant de son passé. Il n'en avait jamais rien dit, il n'avait jamais remis le sujet sur la table si Olivia n'en parlait pas d'abord. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Il savait pertinemment que c'était un lourd fardeau qu'elle portait sur ses épaules depuis son enfance… et que c'était la raison principale de son comportement négatif et fermé.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement.

- « Les Gars… Putain … ils nous cherchent ! » Luke s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- « Quoi, vieux ? Qui ? » Joe s'approcha de son frère et posa son bras sur son dos.

- « Les Dead Rabbits … ils ont franchi le pont de Williamsburgh !

- Putain, les salopards … Z'ont rien compris la dernière fois ? Ol' Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » Elliot se retourna vers son amie.

- « On va répondre à leur demande. » Elle sourit, satisfaite de cette distraction salutaire et de cette occasion pour évacuer sa rage trop longtemps contenue. « Bill, tu ouvres le sous-sol ? ».

Le patron de la salle de jeu ne se le fit pas répéter. Il s'abaissa derrière son comptoir, souleva le panneau et le cala avec une corde.

- « Allez les gars, servez-vous. »

La horde d'hommes balaises descendit un à un et ils s'armèrent de battes de baseball, de pieds de biche, de leviers, de crics ou encore d'autres chaînes.

- « Tu me refiles ma matraque télescopique ? »

Le jeune homme s'abaissa sous sa vieille caisse enregistreuse et extirpa d'un torchon un outil métallique scintillant. Il l'astiqua un peu, puis la lui tendit.

- « Merci, Allez on y va. » Elle vérifia que son arme était bien bouclée dans son holster. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas s'en servir. C'était une opération de routine, un simple passage à tabac : il fallait redéfinir les frontières du territoire.

Comme un seul homme, ils sortirent du Club. Les néons à l'accueil s'éteignirent : le bar fermait ses portes. Ils grimpèrent dans leurs vieilles voitures pourries et dévalèrent l'avenue en huant, klaxonnant et hurlant des insanités.

Après 20 minutes de crissements de pneus, de virages pris à 90 degrés, de caoutchouc brûlé sur l'asphalte, ils arrivèrent à destination. Au loin, ils perçurent les ombres menaçantes du clan ennemi. Ils étaient peu nombreux et mais en suffisance pour faire des dégâts. Ils descendirent tous de leur véhicule, rigolant, se tapant dans le dos… heureux de pouvoir expulser leur besoin d'activité. Olivia donnait ses ordres :

- « Vous les repoussez de l'autre côté du pont. Je veux pas en voir un debout, c'est compris ! Qu'ils comprennent une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Si vous entendez une sirène, vous vous repliez. Ne laissez pas un copain derrière vous ! Allez les gars que la fête commence… » Compléta L.

- « Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa » s'écrièrent-ils, tous d'une voix pour se porter mutuellement et se redonner du courage.

Quelques instants suivants, le choc des titans résonnait jusqu'au dessus du pont, amplifié par les rails du métro et les câbles électriques. Le chaos des corps, le heurt des barres de fer, des torses plaqués, des coups échangés se mêlèrent aux cris de douleur, de rage et de moqueries.

Olivia se déchaîna aux côtés d'Elliot. Dos à dos, ils répondaient à la menace extérieure grandissante et oppressante. Ils se battaient comme des sauvages, comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils cognaient durement, au bon endroit, dans les flancs, dans la figure, sur le nez. Olivia reçut un coup de batte sur le biceps droit. Elle s'écroula sur ses genoux.

- « Liv' ! » Déconcentré, Elliot se retourna et se pencha vers son amie.

Un lâche profita de l'ouverture et le frappa au dos, l'homme de main s'écroula à son tour au sol. Blessés, ils se regardèrent tous les deux, rirent, puis se levèrent et, transportés l'un par l'autre, ils se ruèrent sur leurs agresseurs en hurlant.

Olivia mit un coup de tête à son assaillant, Elliot croqua la jambe du sien et le piétina. Leur force était décuplée par leur amitié et par leur complicité.

La jeune femme mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, saisissant la moindre opportunité pour vaincre, par K.O., tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Plus elle avança, plus les autres reculèrent. Elliot derrière elle, plaquait les quelques fous qui osaient l'attaquer en traître. A cet instant, ils étaient unis par ce même lien qu'ils avaient tissé enfants ; elle, par son passé qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier et qui revenait la hanter et lui, par son impuissance à l'en débarrasser, à la soulager.

Un coup de poing américain s'écrasa sur la tempe d'Olivia. Sous la force du choc, elle recula. Désorientée, elle vacilla hagard. Son meilleur ami la cueillit et la portait presque. Elle saigna abondamment. Il la secoua légèrement :

- « Reprends-toi ! Liv' ! T'es encore avec nous ?

- Oui, oui … » Répondit-elle à moitié assommée. Elle tamponna sa coupure et sentit le sang chaud s'écouler le long de son visage. Elle regarda ses doigts :

- « Rho putain…

- Ca va ? »

Ses hommes l'entouraient et offraient leur corps en bouclier, jetant des regards inquiets derrière eux.

- « Oui ! Ca va… » Gênée de l'attention qu'on lui portait, elle se dégagea du bras d'Elliot. « On en est où ?

- « Pas génial. Ils nous attendaient… » Répondit Kyle. Sa bouche saignait et son œil droit était gonflé.

- « Ils se sont bien préparés ! » Poursuivit Thomas. Un petit agité qui savait bien se battre. Il avait fait partie de diverses compétitions de karaté avant de mal tourné suite au meurtre de sa sœur.

- « On a subi une deuxième vague, ils étaient cachés dans les combes, sous les piliers du pont. » Joe portait son petit frère à bout de bras et à bout de souffle. Il était groggy et tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

Elle regarda tour à tour les hommes de sa bande, ils étaient dans un piteux état. Elle se résigna et à contre cœur devant cette flagrante défaite, annonça :

- « On rentre. »

La mine défaite, ils battirent en retraite. Tentant de s'extirper de la masse sans y laisser leur peau, ils s'éloignèrent prudemment. Arrivés de l'autre côté de la rue, ils entendirent le cri de victoire des Dead Rabbits.

- « Ils paieront… Ce n'est pas fini ! » Marmonna Luke.

Et ils se séparèrent, chacun retournant chez soi.

*

**

7


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

- « Ca va aller, Liv ?

- Oui laisse-moi, j'ai que 3 mètres. Va rejoindre Katie.

- Ok, t'appelle si t'as besoin.

- T'inquiète. »

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit. Les portes coulissantes se refermèrent derrière lui. Olivia suivit des yeux le fin filet de lumière qui s'échappa des panneaux et qui descendait vers le sol. Elle lâcha un Ouf! de soulagement, s'adossa au mur et s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée. Elle perçut à peine le signal qui la prévenait qu'elle était arrivée à son étage et le bruit de l'ouverture des portes qui glissaient. Elle sortit péniblement, titubant.

- « Oh mon Dieu » Entendit-elle au bout du couloir. Puis des pas claquèrent précipitamment sur le carrelage. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Olivia sentit que quelqu'un se faufilait doucement sous son bras et la portait. A moitié inconsciente, elle releva la tête et reconnut la jeune femme blonde d'il y avait quelques heures.

- « Qu'est-ce que ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu me suis ou quoi ? » Olivia s'arrêta dans son élan, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

- « Non, je connaissais votre adresse. Je dois … Ecoutez, laissez tomber pour le moment. Il faut vous soigner ! Où sont vos clefs ? »

N'ayant plus la force de lutter contre une quelconque contrariété, elle se laissa guider :

- « La poche intérieure gauche de ma veste. »

Alex glissa sa main et frôla le métal froid de l'arme. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur puis ouvrit d'un coup le pan de la veste :

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demanda-t-elle effrayée. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce soir ? »

- « Putain, t'arrête de poser des questions ! Ou tu ouvres cette foutue porte ou tu te casses !! » La douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il lui fallait des antidouleurs au plus vite.

La jeune blonde extirpa les clefs de la poche, non sans dégoût. Elle reposa Olivia contre le chambranle et ouvrit la porte sans attendre. Elles entrèrent ensemble. D'un mouvement de main, elle referma la porte d'entrée puis posa l'estropiée dans son canapé. Elle alluma la lumière et, à la vue du sang et des vêtements déchirés, elle s'exclama :

- « Il faut appeler la Police ! Et un médecin. » Dit-elle en s'agitant, déboussolée. Olivia l'agrippa par le bras et l'attira à sa hauteur.

- « Tu n'appelles personne ! » Elle respirait difficilement. « J'ai tout ce qu'il faut : j'ai l'habitude… » Elle inspira bruyamment « … et tu ne me crées pas d'emmerdes ! ». Elle s'enfonça dans son fauteuil à la recherche d'un second souffle. « Salle de bain … antidouleur… Codéine … deux… maintenant ! »

Alexandra chercha la bonne pièce, y entra. Elle farfouilla, jetant à même le sol ce qui ne l'intéressait pas. Elle prit des bandages, du désinfectant, de la pommade anti-inflammatoire, des cotons, des serviettes. Elle reconnut le tube d'analgésique, le saisit et l'ajouta au contenu qu'elle avait amassé.

Quand elle s'approcha de la jeune brune, elle fut saisie par les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées. Elle posa son matériel sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle ouvrit quelques placards avant de trouver les verres. Elle en prit un, l'apporta au robinet et le remplit d'eau fraiche.

Elle s'agenouilla :

- « Voilà, buvez » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le verre et les deux cachets.

Olivia le prit avec deux mains tremblantes, elle goba les comprimés et avala le contenu d'un trait. Elle s'affala lourdement. Le moindre effort l'épuisait.

- « Il faut… Vous devez retirer votre blouson et vos vêtements pour que je puisse vous soigner…

- Je le ferai moi-même. Tu peux partir.

- Non, je ne vous laisse pas dans cet état. J'ai un minimum de conscience… bien que ! »

Alexandra l'aida à se défaire de sa veste de cuir. Elle voulut retirer son sweater par la même occasion mais une douleur fulgurante la cloua dans son mouvement.

- « Je ne peux pas… Ah putain ! » Elle grimaça sous l'effort.

- « Ce n'est pas grave… il est fichu de toute façon, je vais le découper. » Elle se releva et chercha dans les tiroirs de la cuisine une paire de ciseaux. « Voilà »

Elle s'accroupit et coupa consciencieusement le vêtement. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle dégagea le tissu, elle découvrit sur le teint hâlé des bleus, des ecchymoses, des boursouflures. Le sang avait déjà coagulé et formait des

traînées épaisses. Elle humidifia un linge et nettoya délicatement les plaies.

- « Mmm » Olivia gémissait. « Ca fait du bien. » Elle s'installa plus confortablement sur le dos, torse nu, habillée seulement de son soutien-gorge.

Alexandra parcourut délicatement toute la surface de la peau.

- « Retournez-vous, s'il vous plait »

Olivia obéit docilement et se coucha sur le ventre.

- « Vous êtes sérieusement enflammée là » Lui dit-elle en lui montrant le haut de son bras. Elle tâta : « C'est bien dur… C'est un hématome… Vous devriez voir un docteur ! Vous avez peut être une hémorragie interne…

- C'est bon, j'ai dit ! Je me débrouillerai … Pars ! » Elle tenta de se redresser mais étourdie par les médicaments, la tension et ses plaies, elle retomba en arrière.

- Ca en dit long… » souligna Alexandra « …sur ce dont vous êtes capable de faire seule. Je vais vous faire couler un bain chaud. Mon coach personnel …

- Ton coach personnel ? » Olivia releva un sourcil intriguée.

- « Oui je … enfin soit, un bain chaud détend les muscles et les nerfs. Je prépare ça tout de suite.

- Non. Ca va, j'ai pas besoin de tout ça. » Elle était exaspérée par sa présence, par sa gentillesse. Elle aurait aimé souffrir seule, tranquillement, sans témoin. Elle aurait souhaité maudire, mépriser, injurier de tout son saoul. Mais elle devait se contenir… même chez elle.

Alexandra, elle, avait pris la décision d'aller jusqu'au bout. Elle n'allait pas reculer devant l'attitude revêche de la blessée. Elle la soignerait contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Ses traits se firent sévères :

- « Vous n'avez pas à discuter. Dussé-je vous trainer de force… et je suis sûre qu'avec votre état je gagne haut la main… je m'occuperai de vous jusqu'au bout. Je ne le fais pas pour vous mais vous moi ! »

Olivia rit sur cette dernière parole.

- « Il n'y a rien de drôle. J'ai une mission à accomplir et je tiens à la mener à bien ! » Sur ces derniers mots, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers la salle de bain.

Alex ouvrit les robinets, boucha le siphon et testa la température de l'eau. Satisfaite, elle rechercha les serviettes et autres gels ou huiles de bain dans les armoires.

Déjà en entrant dans le salon, elle avait remarqué l'absence de cadres, de photos, la nudité des murs ou des appuis de fenêtre. Il n'y avait ni plantes, ni décorations. Seuls peu de livres trônaient pitoyablement sur des étagères à moitié vides.

Les murs étaient ternes, les fenêtres n'avaient pas de tentures. Les meubles étaient défraichis et peu agréables à regarder. Ce lieu ressemblait à une cache misérable où l'on tente de se faire oublier du monde.

Elle ne put que constater, à nouveau, le manque de coquetterie de son « hôte ». Elle ne trouva ni savons parfumés, ni produits de beauté. Il n'y avait pas de place dans cet appartement pour des sentiments, pour le bien-être, la joie ou … la vie.

- « Qu'à cela ne tienne » Se dit-elle « je ferai avec les moyens qu'on me donne. » Elle prit la bouteille de shampoing, la secoua un peu et vida la moitié de son contenu dans la baignoire. Elle brassa l'eau des deux mains. Une mousse épaisse et douce grandissait en surface, sous la puissance de l'écume. Elle reconnut l'odeur agréable de la vanille. Elle sourit.

Elle se redressa et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle s'interrogea du regard.

- « _Que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi cet excès de zèle ? » _ Son travail ne lui demandait pas tant d'investissements, et encore moins, personnels. Si elle expliquait les raisons de son échec à son patron, il comprendrait. C'était son oncle, après tout. Et ce n'est certainement pas lui qui allait lui faire des reproches, que du contraire… « _Alors pourquoi es-tu là, Alexandra ? »_

Elle se traita d'idiote et ressortit de la pièce.

- « C'est prêt » Dit-elle ravie. Elle s'approcha d'Olivia engourdie. Elle l'aida à se relever du fauteuil et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain. La jeune femme brune s'appuya sur le mur et les chambranles pour alléger son poids. Un fin parfum vanillé vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle regarda stupéfaite, sa baignoire submergée par une mousse onctueuse et la petite blonde, contente d'elle. « Ca vous laisse sans voix, on dirait ! Tant mieux. » Elle l'accompagna et la posa sur le rebord. Elle s'accroupit et défit ses lacets.

- « Aarh s'il te plait… Putain, tu dois pas te rabaisser à faire ça.

- Vous n'êtes pas en état de le faire vous-même. Avec vos courbatures, vous ne pouvez pas faire un pas sans moi. Cessez de faire l'enfant, voulez-vous ? »

Elle poursuivit sa tâche. Elle retira ses combat-shoes par le talon, et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon d'Olivia. Mais celle-ci l'arrêta dans sa hâte :

- « Euhm, ok, on va s'arrêter là, ma belle, hein ? Je vais me débrouiller un peu maintenant. Tu peux te retirer. » Elle ajouta à voix basse. « Merci. »

Alexandra comprit son besoin d'intimité et sortit de la pièce. Elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Olivia entreprit la périlleuse expédition de retirer son pantalon sous les décharges lancinantes de son mal. L'un après l'autre, elle tira péniblement les bas. Elle retint sa respiration, contracta ses muscles et tenta de contrôler sa douleur. Enfin nue, elle se plongea dans la mousse. En une fraction, elle ressentit les bienfaits du parfum, de la douceur et de la chaleur de l'eau. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus à hauteur du cou et se détendit. Elle posa sa tête, ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de quiétude.

Une demi-heure plus tard, inquiète de ne plus entendre un bruit, Alexandra frappa à la porte :

- « Mademoiselle Benson ? … Ca va ?

- …

- Mademoiselle Benson ? Olivia ?! Je n'entends plus rien … Je m'inquiète. Ecoutez, euhm… J'entre ! »

Elle resta sans réponse. Et sans plus attendre, elle ouvrit violemment la porte et découvrit la jeune brune inconsciente, toujours immergée dans son bain. Elle se précipita vers la baignoire, empoigna le peignoir en éponge, recouvrit le corps d'Olivia et la ressortit de son lit de fortune. Elle l'allongea sur le carrelage non sans l'entourer d'autres serviettes.

- « Olivia ? Mon Dieu ! Olivia ! » Elle lui tapota les joues. « Revenez à vous ! S'il vous plait !

- Mmm … mmmm … »

Soulagée, Alex expira un bon coup. Elle tenta de la relever :

- « Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, il faut vous sécher et vous rhabiller, vous allez attraper froid. » Lui dit-elle en la séchant vigoureusement.

- « De mmm quoi ?

- Allez, levez-vous, un … deux … trois. On y va ! » Dans un ultime effort, elle porta sa compagne de toutes ses forces, la remit sur ses pieds et l'entraina vers la chambre. Elle l'allongea sur le matelas puis se mit en quête de lui chercher des survêtements. Elle ouvrit les armoires et les tiroirs jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qui lui convienne.

- « Voilà mettez ça. » Elle déposa à ses côtés un long T-shirt et un boxer serrant.

Comme une marionnette, Olivia se laissa faire, toujours somnolente. Alex la couvrit de draps et couvertures, la coucha correctement sur ses oreillers, puis repartir en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

*

**

Au réveil, Olivia sentit une odeur de café fraîchement pressé. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Le canapé était libre, comme si elle n'avait jamais eu de visiteuse. Mais le plaid parfaitement plié sur l'accoudoir et la cafetière préparée trahissaient la présence, la veille, de la jeune femme blonde et prouvaient qu'elle avait passé la nuit là.

Elle fit le tour du comptoir de sa cuisine américaine, en s'appuyant sur les rebords pour économiser ses forces. Les coups qu'elle avait reçus étaient encore fort douloureux et la gênaient dans ses mouvements. Elle se servit une tasse du liquide brûlant. Elle but une gorgée et ressentit immédiatement les effets vigorifiants de la caféine. Elle revint dans le salon et s'assit dans son fauteuil pour se reposer quelques instants. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de la quiétude de la matinée, les habitants de son immeuble n'étaient pas encore tous réveillés.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, son regard fut attiré par un gribouillis posé sur la table. Elle se pencha et saisit la note. Elle la lut à haute voix pour se concentrer :

« Contactez-moi au plus vite, nous avons à parler de cette affaire qui vous concerne.

Merci,

Alexandra Cabot

Bureau du Procureur

1 Hogan Place,

New York, NY,

Phone : (212) 335-9014 »

Elle prit le morceau de papier, le chiffonna d'une main et le jeta à travers la pièce, d'un geste rageur. Comment gâcher les précieuses minutes qui entamaient la journée. Elle tenta ensuite de se caller confortablement au fond de ses coussins, mais quelque chose la gênait dans le bas de son dos. Elle glissa une main derrière elle et extirpa un long foulard noué, bleu foncé.

Elle le regarda, intriguée. C'était évident, il ne lui appartenait pas. Il est très doux et soyeux au toucher, il coulait presque entre les doigts. Elle observa l'étiquette et reconnut des inscriptions en français : « _Dior – Paris – Soie - Nettoyage à sec_ ».

_- « Et bien »_ se dit-elle_ « Ca doit valoir un petit paquet ! ». _Et pour confirmer sa pensée, un parfum fort et lourd lui parvint aux narines. Elle approcha l'étoffe près son nez et le huma. _« Chanel n°5 »_ se rappelait-elle et elle sourit au souvenir que lui apportait cette odeur.

Une ancienne conquête aristocrate, il y a quelques mois, avait jeté son dévolu sur Olivia et voulait absolument découvrir une autre version de la ville de New York. La jeune femme ne s'était pas fait prier. La visite ne dura que quelques heures, le reste de la journée s'acheva à l'hôtel, arrosé copieusement de champagne, caviar et « autres buffets froids ».

_- « Mais je ne l'ai pas emmenée dans mon appart' et j'ai encore moins rapporté de souvenirs… Et ça, c'est un parfum de vieilles. _ _D'où donc pouvait provenir ce long châle précieux ? » _ Elle réfléchit, la seule qui pouvait porter ce genre de vêtement était la jeune avocate qui l'avait raccompagnée hier au soir : Alexandra Cabot. « _Pourtant, ce parfum ne lui correspond pas du tout. »_

Elle abandonna le foulard sur la table basse et alla se préparer pour son travail.

*

**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le grand garage, elle se rendit immédiatement chez son patron et lui demanda :

- « Boss, j'aurai probablement besoin d'une pause plus longue à midi, si ça vous fait rien… »

Cragen se frotta l'arrière du crâne et réfléchit :

- « Ecoute, j'ai du boulot pour toute la semaine, si tu me promets de rester plus tard pour récupérer, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

- D'accord, je ferai au plus vite.

- Allez retourne bosser ! »

Elle enfila sa combinaison crasseuse, se plongea dans le moteur d'une nouvelle Bentley GTC, les outils pendant à son ceinturon de cuir.

Le garage était adossé à l'arrière du Concessionnaire 'The World', de renommée nationale. C'était une ancienne fabrique métallurgique transformée par M. Von Der Molen, un belge expatrié il y a plus d'une vingtaine d'années. Il avait eu l'idée ingénieuse de monter sa société aux abords de la rive gauche de l'Hudson et d'importer, par bateau, des voitures venant du monde entier. Il fournissait toutes les marques à la demande, sur commande, peu importe leur origine : Afrique, Asie, Europe, … Petit à petit, lorsqu'il se fit connaître des Gens de la Haute et qu'il lista un nombre important de clients fortunés, il créa un service après-vente incomparable, des entretiens sur mesure, il s'entoura des meilleurs mécaniciens, d'experts qualifiés, d'ingénieurs mécaniques modernes, … Tout ce que le client désirait, il l'obtenait.

Dans la pyramide de cette Société, Olivia travaillait, au bas de l'échelle, pour M. Von Der Molen, sous les ordres de Donald Cragen. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chances d'être sélectionnée parmi les 120 candidats. Cette chance, elle la devait à Elliot. Il travaillait là depuis 5 ans, depuis que son père l'avait flanqué à la porte le jour de ses 18 ans, parce qu'il ne percevrait plus d'aides financières à sa majorité.

Elle avait bien sûr fait ses preuves, elle avait étudié assidûment, pratiqué sur des centaines de carrosseries, dans des dizaines de garages. Elle avait travaillé sans relâche pendant plus d'un an pour décrocher cet emploi. C'était son billet de sortie pour quitter sa mère alcoolique et abusive. Une façon d'enfin vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait, sans le devoir – enfin presque – à personne.

Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien et son patron était très fier de sa dernière recrue. Souvent, il lui demandait de rester plus tard et approfondissait son apprentissage sur des voitures que seuls, quelques experts et lui, avaient le droit de bricoler.

A midi, elle grimpa sur sa moto et démarra son engin. Elle fit vrombir le moteur après quelques à coups d'accélérateur, puis partit en trombe.

Elle longea l'Hudson et abaissa son double écran solaire amovible pour ne pas être éblouie par les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur la surface de l'eau. Des petites vaguelettes faisaient frissonner la surface du fleuve et lui donnait l'impression d'avoir la chair de poule.

Elle slalomait entre les voitures avec l'aisance d'un skieur expert en pleine compétition. Rapidement, elle pénétra dans les ruelles de la ville et diminua sa vitesse. La circulation était fluide à cette heure de la journée mais il valait mieux être prudente : les carrefours et les feux se succédaient à de courts intervalles réguliers et on n'était pas à l'abri d'un piéton distrait ou d'un agent caché.

Elle arriva un quart d'heure plus tard sans encombre. Elle gara sa moto au coin de la rue, contre les grilles qui clôturaient le Columbus Park. Elle posa son casque sur son siège, s'appuya contre sa machine et sortit une cigarette. Elle l'alluma et tira deux trois bouffées sans quitter des yeux les grandes portes d'entrée du Bureau du Procureur et de ses Assistants.

Olivia comptait beaucoup sur sa chance. Le bâtiment comptait trois entrées, une seule était réservée aux employés du bureau du Procureur. Elle espérait que, comme les trois quarts des fonctionnaires de la ville, Alexandra Cabot sortirait déjeuner dans un resto ou chez un itinérant des environs pour profiter du beau temps.

Elle ne dut pas patienter longtemps, la jeune avocate sortit entourée d'autres collègues et semblait concentrée sur une conversation de la plus haute importance. Ils parlaient, les sourcils froncés, avec des gestes agités.

Olivia n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et héla la jeune femme :

- « Hé … »

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne se retourna.

- « HE ! » cria-t-elle plus fort « Hé, CABOT ! … »

En une fraction de seconde, Alexandra Cabot se retourna brusquement de 180° et se dirigea furieusement vers son interpellatrice. Elle se planta devant la brune et lui dit sèchement :

- « Je ne sais pas d'où vous venez, mais ici, on n'appelle pas les gens comme des chiens. C'est MADEMOISELLE ou Melle CABOT, mais pas HE ! ou CABOT ! Sans compter que vous êtes priée de faire comme toute personne civilisée et de prendre Rendez-vous. Je ne reçois pas DANS LA RUE, comme une vulgaire chiffonnière ». Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna des talons et rejoignit son groupe qui l'attendait en souriant. Elle balança les mains en l'air d'exaspération et ils poursuivirent ensemble leur chemin.

Olivia resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un était arrivé à la faire taire. Elle sentit la colère monter petit à petit dans ses veines et tapoter à ses tempes. Elle regarda le foulard qu'elle tenait dans la main, prêt à être remis. Elle se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment officiel et s'adressa à un vigil qui surveillait la porte d'entrée :

- « Vous remettrez ceci … » Elle remit l'étoffe soyeuse dans les mains du garde « … à cette folle furieuse-là » et elle fit un geste du menton, comme pour montrer encore la présence de la jeune femme blonde, dehors.

- « Qui ? Mademoiselle Alexandra Cabot ? » fit-il ahuri.

- « C'est elle ». Et elle partit sans se retourner.

Lorsqu'elle regagna son lieu de travail, Elliot n'était pas dupe de sa nouvelle attitude. Il perçut l'excès de nervosité de son amie dès qu'elle mit pied à terre.

Les deux heures qui s'écoulèrent ne changèrent pas son humeur. Elle était tendue et aboyait pour répondre à de simples questions. Elle fit même abstraction de toute douceur quant à la manipulation de pièces du moteur. Il dut la ralentir dans certaines de ses actions pour éviter d'endommager le véhicule.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Calme-toi !

- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose ? Non ! Alors mêle-toi de tes affaires. » Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Du fond de l'atelier, dans les baffles, Cragen l'appelait par microphone :

- « Benson ! Téléphone ! Bouge-toi !

- Je viens. » et près de lui, elle demanda : « C'est qui ?

- _Elle_ ne s'est pas présentée. Je te rappelle : pas de coups de téléphone privé. Je te le transferts là » Et il pointa le vieil appareil à sous suspendu au mur qui devait dater du début des années 80'. Il était en métal, gris et sale, son cordon caoutchouc était tordu par la maltraitance et son cornet noir collait.

Olivia y appliqua son bandana rouge tout aussi sale et répondit :

- « Benson.

- Mademoiselle Benson ? C'est Alexandra Cabot. Le concierge de votre imm-… »

Et la jeune mécanicienne raccrocha sans ménagement.

_- « Mais pour qui se prend-elle ? M'humilier tout à l'heure ne lui suffit pas ? Il faut qu'elle me cherche encore ici ? » _pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle regagna la Bentley sur laquelle elle travaillait depuis le matin et tenta de maîtriser ses nerfs. Elle ne comprenait pas cette perte de contrôle de soi. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle perdait patience, pourquoi elle était si énervée et encore moins pourquoi cette histoire lui prenait tant la tête. Elle espérait se noyer dans le mécanisme de la voiture et oublier cet incident.

Elliot essaya de détourner ses idées noires :

- « Il en a de bonnes, le Patron. Pousser une Bentley GTC plus que ce qu'elle ne peut déjà…

- Que ne ferais-tu pas pour impressionner des petites pouliches, quand tu as 50 berges ?

- Déjà, si j'avais son fric, j'irai dans un club de gym et je demanderai un coatch personnel. T'as vu sa dégaine ? »

Et ils s'esclaffèrent.

- « Merci vieux.

- De rien. T'as pensé aux Dead Rabbits ? T'as un plan ?

- Non, ça m'a pas effleurée de la journée. Ca c'est une priorité ! Il est temps de mettre de l'ordre là-dedans.

- Tu as remarqué ?

- Oui, faut être aveugle ! Ils se rapprochent trop, nous cherchent en peu de temps. C'est pas normal.

- Y a quelque chose qui cloche, pour sûr ! Passe moi la Poignée et la 12.

- Voilà. Donne moi la Crémaillère et la Torx. » Ils s'échangèrent les outils à travers le moteur. Elliot était penché au-dessus, Olivia était allongée en dessous. « Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça cache. Tu as entendu des rumeurs de deals ou de gros trafics.

- Non, mais je suis pas le mieux placé. Je suis ton bras droit.

- Tu penses qu'on a un cafard.

- Je ne vois pas autrement : les descentes et saccages ont lieu quand on est de l'autre côté de la ville. Et la baston ; ils étaient vachement préparés.

- Qui ? »

La question resta en suspend. Aucun des deux n'avait la réponse. Ils poursuivirent leur tâche silencieusement Ils restèrent songeurs, repassant mentalement chaque membre du clan en revue et questionnant leur fiabilité. Leurs pensées furent interrompues par de faibles éclats de voix :

- « Elle est là-dessous », puis par un ton exaspéré : « Benson, tu as de la visite ! » Et son boss repartit.

La jeune brune enfonça ses talons, prit appui sur une barre du châssis et se tracta. Son chariot de visite roula silencieusement sur la gomme et elle s'extirpa de sous le véhicule.

Couchée à 5cm du sol, elle observa de bas en haut son, non, sa visiteuse. Longues et jolies jambes galbées, jupe étroite rehaussée d'un blaseur cintré, l'avocate se tenait debout, les mains sur les hanches. Olivia fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Elle sentit les regards inquisiteurs et envieux de ses collègues mâles se diriger vers elles. C'était très rare qu'une femme d'extérieur avait accès à l'atelier. Et plus rare encore si elle était jolie. Elles étaient soit des clientes qui venaient constater le rapport d'un expert, soit des femmes ou des petites amies qui attendaient leur compagnon aux dernières minutes de la journée.

Olivia se releva.

Alexandra ne put s'empêcher, elle aussi, de détailler du regard la jeune mécanicienne. Celle-ci portait son bleu de travail dont les manches avaient été nouées autour de sa taille. Son débardeur blanc était maculé de taches de cambouis, d'huile et de graisse. Ses muscles étaient parfaitement dessinés, saillants et de fines gouttes de transpiration perlaient le long de sa peau.

Elle s'adressa à Alexandra :

- « Parlez-moi de votre voiture, même si vous n'êtes pas venue avec elle, faites de grands signes et emmenez-moi dehors.

- Mais …

- Faites ce que je vous dis. » Elle jeta un œil à Elliot qui fit semblant de se concentrer sur le moteur.

La jeune blonde obéit.

Dehors, sur le parking, Olivia éclaircit, sans attendre, la situation en prenant un certain plaisir non dissimulé :

- « Je sais exactement d'où vous venez. Et ici, vous êtes une cliente ou une petite amie si vous vous glissez à l'arrière de la Concession. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous risquez gros, surtout habillée de cette façon. Donc agissez comme telle !

- Comme une petite amie ? » demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

- « Mais non », rétorqua aussitôt Olivia, en levant les yeux au ciel : « comme une cliente !

- Je suis venue en voiture, elle est par là-bas, dans la ruelle.

- Je vous suis ». Elle s'essuyait les mains avec ce bandana qui ne la quittait jamais. Elle sourit à la confusion, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir saisi l'occasion de jouer le jeu.

Après qu'Alexandra eut ouvert les portes grâce à sa petite télécommande, Olivia se glissa à l'intérieur de l'habitacle de la Chevrolet Corvette 2008 de couleur corail et ouvrit manuellement le capot. Elles firent le tour du véhicule, et regardèrent ensemble le moteur.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? » Loin de tous témoins, mais surtout de son patron, elle pouvait reprendre ses habitudes et la tutoyer. Cela empêchait quiconque de prendre le dessus sur elle. De plus, elle savait pertinemment que cette mise en scène avait perturbé les intentions de la jeune avocate et l'avait déstabilisée.

- « Je suis venue vous remercier… pour le foulard. Ce n'était pas le mien, c'était un prêt et… Enfin, voilà … et aussi … pour m'excuser.

- Continue. » Olivia jubilait.

- « Je n'aurais pas du vous parler sur ce ton et ne pas vous donner la possibilité de me répondre.

- Excuses acceptées. Belle voiture ! Cadeau de papa ? » Elle se releva, referma le capot « Bonne fin de journée, aurevoir. » Et elle repartit.

- « Attendez, s'il vous plait. » La jeune mécanicienne ralentit l'allure sans se retourner. Alexandra la rejoignit : « De quoi avez-vous peur ?

- Pardon ?

- Vous avez peur de quoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous réticente à m'aider à coincer le …

- Pourquoi tu ne t'adresses pas à la personne concernée ? Va voir ma mère. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

- Oui, mais … Elle … euhm, son témoignage sera irrecevable … à cause de… ses incohérences.

- Quelle jolie façon de le dire ! » Olivia s'arrêta « Elle était bourrée ? Elle vit toujours dans son taudis ?

- Oui à vos deux questions » Répondit Alex, mal à l'aise.

- Je vois pas en quoi je peux te venir en aide. Je n'étais pas là.

- Non mais vous êtes un lien direct avec votre mère, elle vous a raconté certainement ce qui lui était arrivé. Votre témoignage peut être important et peut relever des vraisemblances avec des faits : des signes distinctifs, un trait, un habit, …

- Je crois pas, non.

- Laissez-moi seule juge de …

- Non.

- Et savoir qu'il y a peut être eu d'autres victimes, que certains indices peuvent se recouper avec d'autres, que votre témoignage peut regrouper des éléments, cela ne vous fait rien ? Mais enfin, vous avez vu, vécu, subi les dégâts que ce viol a causé à votre mère. Vous étiez, et êtes toujours, en 1ère ligne, regardez vous, regardez votre mère ! Vous avez la possibilité de faire quelque chose. On vous donne une chance de réagir ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais rêvé de vous retrouver en tête à tête avec ce … , de faire justice, de venger votre mère. »

Alexandra venait de toucher une corde sensible et elle le savait. Olivia s'était arrêtée de marcher et s'essuyait les mains, mécaniquement, de la même façon, depuis quelques minutes. Elle regardait le vide, perdue dans ses pensées.

La jeune avocate respecta son temps de réflexion et se tut.

- « J'aurai droit à une confrontation ?

- Si c'est en mon pouvoir, si j'en ai l'autorisation, j'en ferai la demande … bien sûr, si c'est lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

- Sans l'ombre d'un doute … D'accord, quel jour, quelle heure ?

- Vous dites ?

- Le Rendez-vous ! Fixez-le avant que je ne change d'avis.

- … euhm Jeudi, » Alex, décontenancée, saisit son agenda dans le fond de son sac à main et vérifia son planning. « … à 18h30. Presque tout le monde sera parti, nous pourrons travailler dans le calme pour vous remémor-

- Inutile, je connais tout par cœur, j'ai entendu l'histoire plus d'une centaine de fois ! Jeudi, 6h30. OK c'est noté.

- C'est le 6ème étage, bureau 615. A la réception, demandez-moi si vous hésitez.

- Bien. Bonne fin de journée. »


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Au 6ème étage, les grandes portes vitrées de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur un grand hall où trônait le bureau de la réception. La secrétaire, le casque fixé à l'oreille et le micro collé à la bouche, tapotait attentivement sur le clavier une lettre ou un rapport, sans quitter son brouillon de vue.

Plusieurs personnes, des cols blancs, la serviette ou un dossier à la main, se dirigeaient vers l'ascenseur qu'Olivia venait de quitter. Les heures de bureau se terminaient et les salles se vidaient.

L'étage était très impressionnant et spacieux. Le plafond était haut, des dalles de marbre beige clair et bordeaux scellaient le sol, les murs étaient décorés de photos de célébrités politiques, d'événements exceptionnels, de diplômes et de doctorats des plus grandes universités du pays.

A la réception, Olivia se présenta :

- « Bonsoir, je suis Olivia Benson, j'ai rendez-vous avec Maître Cabot à 18h30.

- Maître Cabot ? » La secrétaire paraissait étonnée. Elle la jaugea du regard, puis demanda : « … Melle Alexandra Cabot, vous voulez dire ?

- Oui c'est bien ça.

- Je vais la prévenir et vous y emmener. » Répondit-elle. « Si vous voulez patienter un instant. » Et elle montra un lieu reculé où Olivia pouvait s'asseoir et attendre.

Elle réajusta son casque et son micro et forma quelques numéros sur le cadran. Elle dit quelques mots à peine audibles et raccrocha. Elle se défit de ses accessoires, enregistrait très probablement son travail. Elle rangea deux, trois choses sur son plan de travail puis éteignit son ordinateur et la lampe de son bureau. Elle décrocha sa veste et son sac à main du portemanteau et rejoignit la jeune femme brune, docilement assise.

Olivia sentait le regard insistant de la secrétaire qui la dévisageait, intriguée.

- « Voilà, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Tout le monde part ?

- Oui, on va fermer… sauf pour les assidus du travail, évidemment. » Dit-elle comme pour rassurer Olivia sur sa présence. Après avoir parcouru un long dédale de couloirs, elle s'arrêta devant une porte brune sans indication et frappa distinctement : « Mademoiselle Cabot, votre visiteuse est arrivée… »

Et du fond de la pièce :

- « Oui, faites-la entrer, Emily » Puis l'avocate sortit la tête « Et je sais que je vous en demande beaucoup mais … avant de partir, si vous pouviez nous apporter du café et tout ce qui va avec ? Vous seriez un ange. Merci. » Elle se tourna vers Olivia : « Bonsoir Mademoiselle Benson, entrez. »

Olivia lui emboîta le pas et entendit la secrétaire grommeler entre ses dents «_ Si elle n'était pas la nièce du juge, je lui mettrais bien …._ » et n'entendit pas la suite.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle n'était pas reçue dans un bureau mais dans une superbe salle de réunion. Elle pénétra dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches d'un air détaché pour dissimuler sa gêne. Elle observait les meubles tout autour d'elle. De grandes étagères pleines de livres, de référentiels, de manifestes encadraient la pièce. Un immense tableau blanc, impeccablement frotté, était posé sur des tréteaux. Une table ovale s'étalait en longueur au milieu de la salle. Elle pouvait facilement accueillir une douzaine de personnes. Des fardes, des dossiers, des rapports y jonchaient dans un désordre géré, apparemment, par Alexandra. De belles montures à écailles noires traînaient sur un bloc notes.

La jeune femme blonde prit place dans un grand fauteuil et bascula vers Olivia :

- « Prenez place, je vous prie. Emily ne va pas tarder et nous allons pouvoir commencer.

Elle fit le tour de la table et s'assit juste à côté de l'avocate. Elle contrôlait la distance qui les séparait. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser impressionnée longtemps et donner ainsi à l'avocate l'occasion de profiter de la situation.

Emily entra et traversa à son tour la salle. Elle s'intercala franchement entre les deux jeunes femmes pour poser son plateau, sans un regard pour Alexandra mais par contre, ne quittant pas celui d'Olivia. Celle-ci ne fut pas insensible à cette attention et lorsque la secrétaire se pencha, d'un geste subtile, la brune frôla sa hanche.

Elles se sourirent mutuellement. Le signe était là, le signal était donné.

- « Vous terminez tous les jours à 18h30 ? » la questionna directement Olivia.

- « Normalement, oui, sauf si on me donne du travail de dernière minute à finir avant de partir.

- Je vous remercie alors d'autant plus pour cette action si serviable.

- Pour vous, c'est un réel plaisir. » lui rétorqua-t-elle en battant des cils. Elle versa le liquide brûlant dans les tasses et se redressa. « Bien, bonne soirée et … à bientôt.

- A demain Emily » lui répondit-elle.

Alexandra qui assistait à toute la scène ne crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Elle resta pantoise devant toute la scène. Elles agissaient toutes les deux comme si elle n'était pas présente, à leur côté. Elle toussota pour se rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

La secrétaire fit un dernier clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire, puis elle referma la porte.

- « Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? » Alexandra interrompit les pensées d'Olivia.

- « Jusqu'ici non. Alors ? »

Décontenancée, la jeune femme blonde tenta de se reprendre. Elle rassembla ses papiers, souffla et expliqua :

- « La police a arrêté, il y a deux mois, un homme qui ressemble à la description de trois victimes de viol entre les années 85 et 87.

- Pas mal après presque 25 ans. Deux autres viols, hein ?

- Euhm … oui, ils ne possédaient pas la technologie que nous avons aujourd'hui. En entrant certaines données dans la base l'ordinateur, ils ont pu déterminer, grâce à un nouveau logiciel, des similitudes avec l'agression de votre mère.

- Comme ?

- Les lieux, l'époque et le Modus Operandi.

- Et pourquoi vous avez besoin de moi ?

- Il n'a rien avoué, ce ne sont que des similitudes, des tonnes de coïncidences, aucune preuve directe. Nous n'avons en main que des soupçons.

- Je ne vois toujours pas.

- Il semblerait que votre mère soit la première victime. Et je voulais tout retracer avec elle : reconstituer son agression. Etablir un rapport qui reprend toutes les conditions, en détail, les facteurs qui nous permettraient de faire un rapprochement avec les deux autres victimes et ainsi, mettre le doigt sur une évidence et le confondre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est le problème, je ne sais pas encore. J'espérais la trouver en travaillant avec votre mère, mais …

- Elle n'est pas en état.

- Non. Vous seule êtes sa mémoire la plus fiable. Vous êtes ma dernière chance. Vous voulez toujours m'aider.

- Ca ne m'engage à rien d'essayer. Comment procède-t-on ?

- Le mieux que nous ayons à faire, c'est, pour commencer, de vous écouter me relater la version de votre mère, sans commentaire, le plus objectivement possible, de façon à ne pas être influencée par des éléments que je pourrais vous donner. Si cela ne vous fait rien, j'enregistrerai la conversation.

Après cette déposition, nous parcourons le milieu dans lequel à évoluer votre mère à cette époque, nous retracerons cette fameuse nuit, nous étudierons son entourage. Et ensuite, j'effectuerai un comparatif et nous analyserons ensemble les informations que nous aurons rassemblées.

Je vous transmettrai un rapport à chacune de nos entrevues, afin que vous puissiez vérifier si vous en avez le désir, l'évolution de notre enquête.

- Très bien, ça me semble une bonne démarche. Pour une fois, j'ai un fil conducteur et je sais où je vais. » Elle prit une pause : « Merci… d'avoir insisté. » Olivia regarda directement Alexandra. Elle y lit un sentiment de soulagement et d'apaisement. Bien que la jeune femme brune faisait tout pour le dissimuler, il semblait que le passé de sa mère était un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

- « Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?

- Racontez-moi le début. »

Alexandra put observer le changement immédiat d'attitude chez Olivia. Elle n'était plus la même personne d'il y a quelques secondes. Son regard était perdu dans le vide, elle s'était enfoncée dans le dossier de son fauteuil, les bras croisés. Elle bloquait sa respiration et expirait d'un coup, puis elle recommençait. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher sa nervosité. Elle était crispée, angoissée, presque inquiète.

La jeune avocate fut attendrie par cette soudaine sensibilité, mais elle prit garde de ne pas trahir sa présence et de perturber sa concentration.

Olivia s'enferma dans sa bulle, dans son monde de souvenirs et se mit à réciter, d'une voix à peine audible, presque mécanique, l'histoire qu'elle avait du entendre des dizaines voire des centaines de fois :

- « Elle sortait de la Bibliothèque du Campus, de Columbia…. Il était tard. A peu près minuit. Elle avait pris un raccourci, comme tous les soirs, pour rentrer chez elle…. Il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude ». Olivia ferma les yeux à cet instant précis. Etait-ce pour contrôler ses émotions ou pour se remémorer visuellement ces moments passés avec sa mère qui lui racontait son agression, encore et encore. « … A la moitié du chemin, elle avait senti qu'on l'avait frappée à l'arrière de la tête et elle s'était évanouie. Ffffff. » Elle expira tout l'air qu'elle retenait dans ses poumons et serra les poings. Elle rouvrit les yeux : « Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était allongée par terre dans un fossé, ce genre de passage qui mène à des soubassements ou à des entre-sols, sous le niveau des rez-de-chaussées des immeubles, au milieu de poubelles ». Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent et elle poursuivit : « Un homme était sur elle, il avait remonté sa robe et … et … la pénétrait. » cracha-t-elle, haineuse, les yeux révulsés, les pupilles dilatés. Une larme s'échappa mais elle l'essuya aussitôt du revers de sa manche. Elle se reprit : « Son seul souvenir, le seul élément de description qu'elle a pu transmettre c'était qu'il portait des favoris. Il n'avait pas lâché un mot. Elle ne souvenait plus du reste. » Puis elle regarda Alexandra. « Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle a voulu l'oublier ou si elle buvait déjà à ce moment ! Mais les policiers chargés de l'affaire lui avaient montré des photos et elle n'avait reconnu personne… ou ne voulait pas.

- Je suis désolée.

- Faut pas, vous n'étiez pas là ». Elle vouvoyait à nouveau. Elle creusait un fossé pour garder ses distances avec l'avocate. Olivia ne voulait pas attendrir, attiser sa pitié. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- « Des éléments sur sa vie ? Que faisait-elle ? Qui était elle ? A ce moment-là.

- Elle était étudiante à l'Université de Columbia, en 2ème cycle. Elle avait 22 ans. Très bonne étudiante, assidue et sérieuse. Elle voulait, et a réussi malgré tout, être professeur d'Anglais. Elle travaillait à la cafétéria du Campus pour payer ses études. Je ne sais absolument rien sur sa famille. Je n'ai pas essayé d'en savoir plus non plus. »

Pendant près d'une heure, elles se sont centrées à recréer, avec minutie, l'emploi du temps de Serena Benson durant toute l'année de 1985 : ses contacts et amis si elle en avait, les coordonnées de sa co-locatrice. Elles ont également retracé, sur une carte, le chemin que sa mère aurait pu emprunter de la bibliothèque au campus.

Elles ont recherché, grâce à internet les références de son employeur, des noms, des heures d'ouvertures,…

Ce travail les avait exténuées toutes les deux. Et vers 23h30, elles décidèrent d'arrêter l'élaboration du rapport et de reporter la suite de leurs recherches à une date ultérieure.

Elles quittèrent ensemble l'immeuble. Olivia raccompagna Alexandra jusqu'à sa voiture garée deux rues plus loin.

- « Je vous recontacterai pour qu'on se fixe un RDV.

- Il faudra s'organiser ça en journée. Comme un midi, quand les bibliothécaires sont en pause et qu'elles peuvent discuter plus aisément…

- Bien, je vérifierai dans mon agenda, je pense que je ne serai pas libre avant le début de la semaine prochaine. Lundi ou mardi.

- Tenez moi rapidement au courant. Je dois avertir mon boss et je peux compenser mon absence en travaillant le week-end.

- Sans problème, je vous appelle en journée ou vous laisserai un message.

- Parfait. Rentrez bien. Soyez prudente. » Et Olivia claqua la portière derrière Alexandra et lui fit un signe de main quand elle vit la voiture s'éloigner.

La jeune avocate partie, Olivia prit un moment pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers le Columbus Park, au coin de la rue. Elle sortit son paquet et son zippo et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle s'assit sur le dossier d'un banc et rejeta la fumée aspirée. Elle avait besoin de calme pour remettre en place tous ces événements qu'elle avait sortis pour la première fois, hors d'elle.

C'était une chose d'entendre sa mère lui raconter interminablement cette fameuse nuit, lui jeter en pleine figure les raisons de sa déchéance, l'écouter accuser et faire culpabiliser une jeune enfant, puis une adolescente. C'en était une autre de la révéler soi-même, de se l'approprier, de la vivre presque par procuration et de la dévoiler à une étrangère.

Cette fois, elle ne retint pas ses larmes. Elle sentit leurs traînées chaudes s'écouler sur ses joues. Comme des flashs back, des scènes de sa vie défilaient sous ses yeux.

A sept ans, à table, en train de manger, elle demanda à sa maman pourquoi elle, elle n'avait pas de papa. Elle réentendait l'écho des couverts brusquement lâchés sur l'assiette, les plats repoussés hors de la table, elle revoyait le visage de sa mère se décomposer et ses mains s'agripper à sa chevelure cherchant à arracher de sa tête la réponse. Dès que la question avait été prononcée, la petite Olivia savait qu'elle allait regretter de l'avoir posée. Et en effet, à partir de ce moment, plus aucun jour ne ressemblait à ceux d'antan. Sa charmante et dévouée mère avait disparu avec le repas.

Depuis, inlassablement, peut être pour la punir, Serena Benson racontait chaque soir, avant d'entamer sa bouteille de vin, la façon dont sa fille avait été conçue. Tout n'était plus que vapeur et odeur d'alcool. Les repas venaient de conserves réchauffées, de cartons de pizza ou de sacs de fast food.

La dégradation de leur condition de vie s'étendait jusqu'à la tenue de leur demeure. L'appartement devenait de plus en plus petit, l'hygiène et la salubrité faisaient défaut, sa mère était renvoyée régulièrement de ses différents emplois. Et elle rentrait tous les soirs, effondrée et saoule.

Puis ses pensées voguèrent jusqu'à ses douze ans, où téméraire, elle prit la décision de vider toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans l'évier et de les jeter à la poubelle. Adieu Gin, Martini, Vodka, … Elle connaissait déjà leur nom par cœur et pouvait les reconnaître à leur ordeur.

De l'arrière du pouce, Olivia palpa la cicatrice sur le menton. Lorsque sa mère, rentrant épuisée, vida toutes les armoires à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort artificiel, elle se retourna, violente et incontrôlable vers une petite fille terrifiée.

Elle se souvint de son seizième anniversaire, quand elle était entrée chez elle, libérée plus tôt par l'école. Sa mère étendue à même le sol, au milieu du salon, dormait dans son vomi. Elle dut la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, la laver, l'habiller d'un frais pyjama et la coucher dans son lit. Elle dut nettoyer toute la pièce où jonchaient des cadavres de canettes de bière, des journaux sales, des restes de repas qui pourrissaient.

Elle se rappelait de ses bougies, qu'elle soufflait seule au fur et à mesure des ans qui passaient.

Et puis Olivia se remémora le claquement définitif de la porte sur ses pas, le jour de ses 18 ans, quand, majeure, elle prit la décision de construire sa propre vie, loin de ce chaos qu'entretenait sa mère.

Sa cigarette consumée, elle jeta le mégot au sol et l'écrasa du talon. Elle enfourna sa tête dans son casque et s'assit à califourchon sur sa moto. Elle alluma son engin, fit crisser ses pneus et démarra en trombe. Elle fila à vive allure dans les rues de la ville, échappant à toutes mauvaises pensées. Elle essaya de les fuir, de les laisser loin derrière elle. Plus elle accélérait, plus elle se crispait. Elle voulait se vider la tête mais elle avait du mal à y parvenir.

Les lumières de la nuit, des immeubles et des néons des magasins fermés, se réfléchissaient sur sa visière comme si elle traversait un long tunnel. Elle poussa plus encore sa machine.

Elle sillonnait entre les rares voitures qui circulaient sur la route, un coup à gauche, un coup à droite. Elle provoquait les feux rouges, grillait les priorités, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, rien ne voulait l'arrêter. Comme si d'une même pensée, la ville de New York, sa ville, ressentait son besoin d'évasion, elle entendit son murmure lui souffle à l'oreille ; _« File, échappe-toi comme le vent, libère-toi »_. Elle traversa la Cité sans s'arrêter, franchit le pont George Washington et longea la côte du New Jersey. Elle zigzagua entre les petits quartiers résidentiels et industriels. Elle poursuivit sa route jusqu'à ce que, épuisée, au bout d'une heure de course folle et de concentration intense, elle arriva au bout du ponton de « Freedom Way ».

Elle coupa le moteur, descendit de sa cylindrée et retira son casque. Elle admira la vue de la ville de sa naissance, de l'autre côté de l'Hudson. Elle s'approcha de la rive. Elle s'assit sur un gros rocher de la digue et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et son menton dans ses mains. A droite, s'élevait haute et fière la Statue de la Liberté, qui lui tournait effrontément le dos, pleine de symboles : Elle était toujours prisonnière de son passé… Et la justice ne leur avait jamais été rendues, ni à sa mère, ni à elle.

A sa gauche, des bateaux chargés de marchandises et de containers quittaient leur quai pour regagner l'Océan et un autre continent.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle voulait profiter de l'instant présent. Elle attendit patiemment que la nuit s'écoule et que le soleil se lève.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Rixe ou Règlement de compte !

**Norfolk. **Hier soir, tard dans la nuit, quatre ouvriers d'un chantier ont fait une malencontreuse rencontre. Le gang des « Dead Rabbits » se promène dans les rues de la presqu'île, hors de leur territoire. Ils étaient, très certainement, à la recherche de bagarres.

Ces quatre ouvriers n'ont eu aucune chance et l'ont payé, notamment pour l'un deux, de leur vie (…)

Furieuse, Olivia déchira le _Daily News_, le chiffonna et le jeta dans la poubelle de l'autre côté du bar.

- « Comment c'est possible ? Comment ont-ils fait ? » Elle se tourna vers ses compagnons qui jouaient au billard « Mais PUTAIN, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !?

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi. » Répondit Joe en cassant et en empochant 2 boules. Il choisit sa couleur en la pointant du doigt : « On l'a appris dans les journaux, ce matin. Ca fait la Une partout.

- Un mort, un en soin intensif et deux blessés graves. Il était père d'un gamin ! » Elle tapa du poing sur le comptoir. « Mais vous êtiez où ? C'est à deux pas d'ici, c'est notre quartier, bordel !!

- Et ils se foutent de notre gueule. Ils l'ont signée, leur attaque. Ils ont laissé leur marque… exprès. » Constata Elliot en lisant un autre journal qu'il tenait en main. Il était assis sur une chaise en bois, les pieds sur la petite table ronde.

- « Ils veulent que la ville les craigne, qu'on les craigne et que tout le monde pense qu'on n'existe plus… » Ajouta Kyle, surexcité. Il ne tenait pas en place et agitait du poing. Il voulait rameuter ses compagnons à sa cause. « Il faut leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce, faut qu'on agisse sans ...

- Non » coupa froidement Olivia. « Je le sens mal, ce coup. » Elle regarda son meilleur ami, à la recherche de soutien. Il se leva et se planta à ses côtés, les bras croisés. « Je veux attendre. Je veux bien tout préparer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu as une idée ? » Avança Kyle, déçu.

- « Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, pas vrai les gars » Luke se tourna vers un groupe assis sur les bords du baby-foot, attentifs à la conversation. « Demande, on exécute.

- OUAIS, compte dessus ! » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

- « J'y travaille. Je vous appellerai le moment venu. Je ne veux pas d'erreur. » Elle se tourna vers Elliot et lui fit un signe de tête.

Tout le monde retournèrent à leur occupation : flipper, billard, machines à sous ou jeux de cartes. Les commandes de boissons volèrent à l'unisson : les gosiers étaient secs, ils fallaient les abreuver.

Les deux amis se retirèrent discrètement vers leur table reculée et partagèrent leurs impressions. Bill déposa deux grosses chopes débordantes sur des sous-verres cartonnés et s'éloigna.

- « Il faut envoyer un homme là-bas, en sous marin, qu'il nous tienne au courant. » Proposa Olivia.

- « Qui ? Tu as une idée ?

- Par élimination !

- C'est-à-dire ? » Elliot se rapprocha de sa compagne au dessus de la table pour éviter que leur conversation ne soit entendue.

- « Cette histoire ; les Dead Rabbits nous rongent les mollets depuis quatre mois.

- Cinq, si on compte le braquage de la station de péage du pont.

- Tu crois que c'est eux.

- 'Trop de coïncidences tue la coïncidence !' » Il écrivit sur un bout de papier tous les mouvements des Dead Rabbits sur leur territoire et les datait. Satisfait, il tourna la feuille vers Olivia.

- « Oui mais là » Dit-elle en pointant la première action de la liste « Ce n'était pas signé et aucune trace d'eux.

- Un brouillon, un essai …

- Tu as peut être raison. » Elle but une gorgée de sa bière fraîche et s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa main. Puis elle réfléchit et en vint à la conclusion : « Alors le cafard est dans les dernières recrues ! ». Elliot la regarda droit dans les yeux, comme illuminé. Attentif, il écoutait les pensées à haute voix de son chef. « Et pour être sûrs, on remonte à sept mois.

- Tu ne crois pas que ça peut être un des plus vieux qui retournerait sa veste ?

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- J'en sais rien, moi … Recherche de reconnaissance, humiliation, vengeance …

- J'aurais provoqué tout ça ???

- Non… » Il réfléchit quelques instants et plus confiant « Non ! Tu as toujours été juste. Et je rajoute même que les rats, on les a toujours éjectés. » Il but une gorgée à son tour. « Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tout le monde se connaît. Si on a une taupe ici, elle va reconnaître et trahir la nôtre là-bas. »

Ils se turent et reprirent le cours de leur pensée. Quand :

- « Bob ! » S'exclama Olivia.

- « Quoi Bob ?

- Il est parti il y a deux ans. Seul un petit nombre le connaît…

- Oui et ? Il est parti !

- Il nous doit un service… Un grand service… Un service qui vaut celui-là !

- Tu as pensé aux autres, il sera tout de suite reconnu par certains du clan.

- Je n'aurai pas le choix, je les mettrai au courant.

- T'es folle ! Qui exactement ?!

- Ceux-là ! » Et elle retira le bracelet de sa montre et présenta son tatouage en forme de Dragon Celtique.

D'un geste machinal, pour le rappeler à son bon souvenir, Elliot toucha du bout du doigt son tatouage à lui, dissimulé au dessus de son oreille, sous sa coupe de cheveux.

- « Ca peut marcher… Mais Bob. Pfff » il se massa la nuque « Je sais pas… On lui a promis.

- Je sais, ça m'embête aussi. Mais on est en situation de crise-là L'. Faut arrêter de se voiler la face.

- Comment on s'y prend ?

- Demain, toi et moi on se rend chez lui. Sans dire un mot à personne. Puis après ce contact, on avisera.

- Les autres ?

- Faut les rassembler, être sûrs d'eux. On était neuf.

- Dave est mort, il y a 4 ans. Bill, Luke et Joe, Steph', Vern', Bob, toi et moi.

*

**

Il était grand… immense… balaise. Il se tenait debout devant sa grande fenêtre de salon, le dos tourné à ses anciens compagnons, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Il ne disait pas un mot. Il digérait la nouvelle.

Sa femme était assise en face d'eux, le petit dernier de la tribu sur les genoux, il mâchonnait, avec ses quatre dents, un reste de biscuit qu'il avait trouvé entre les coussins. Elle, elle avait le visage fermé. Elle savait qu'ils ne se seraient jamais présentés chez eux si la situation ne l'avait pas exigé… Comme elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir de décision ou d'influence. Elle regarda son mari d'un air triste, mais compréhensif.

Elle respectait le groupe ; après tout, ils avaient vengé l'assassinat de son père et de sa mère, sauvagement agressés il y a quatre ans, chez eux. La découverte de leurs cadavres mutilés, violentés, torturés gratuitement l'avait plongée dans l'horreur et la terreur puis la dépression et le mutisme.

Robert, Bob, était un ami d'enfance qui ne l'avait jamais quittée, malgré toutes ces années. Et Clara ne l'avait jamais abandonné, elle non plus, même après toutes ses arrestations. Toujours secrètement amoureux d'elle, il avait demandé à son clan de l'aider à rechercher les meurtriers des parents et de venger son amie, quelqu'en était le prix.

Et la facture venait d'arriver.

- « Les miens ?

- On les envoie chez l'oncle de Vern. » Répondit Elliot. « Il possède une ferme, en Pennsylvanie.

- Combien de temps ? » Clara posa la question fatidique. Bob se retourna, regarda sa femme dans les yeux puis s'assit à ses côtés. Il posa une main sur le genou de son fils et encercla sa femme de son autre bras.

Olivia et Elliot se levèrent et s'écartèrent du couple pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils se réfugièrent dans la cuisine mais entendirent, malgré tout, la discussion.

- « Je ne sais pas, quelques semaines… quelques mois.

- Les petits ont école.

- On a toujours voulu déménager, s'éloigner de la ville… » Il essayait de positiver, de rassurer sa femme. « Tu pourrais déjà chercher à nous installer, poser nos premières pantoufles … » lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

- « Mouais. » Répondit-elle sans trop de conviction.

- « S'il te plait.

- Tu sais bien que j'ferai jamais rien pour te contrarier. Comme toi, j'ai une dette envers eux. Si pas deux … » Elle caressa la joue de son mari, doucement, retraçant la grosse cicatrice sur sa joue, affectueusement, plein d'amour.

Bob rappela les deux amis et leur annonça :

- « Voilà ma démarche : un, je les mets d'abord à l'abri. » Dit-il en pointant sa famille du doigt. « Ca me prendra une semaine. Deux, la semaine prochaine, dès mon retour, j'entame les démarches du divorce pour fausser toutes les pistes. Trois, je vends la baraque et je m'installe dans un flat minable à Brooklyn. Et cinq je m'immerge. » Il s'arrêta, prit une longue inspiration. « Je veux… » Et il se planta devant Olivia, soutenant son regard, il répéta, en pesant chaque mot « Je veux que tu me promettes sur ta vie que quoiqu'il arrive, tu les protèges…

- Je …

- Je n'ai pas fini, ça serait trop facile ! Tu les auras à ta charge, Olivia ! Tu veilleras qu'ils ne manquent de rien, jamais. Et si tout se passe bien, on est quitte. »

Elliot rejoignit sa meilleure amie :

- « On te le promet tous les deux, Bob. On sera responsable, tous les deux. » Et pour confirmer sa promesse, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon et la serra amicalement. « Et on t'oublie à jamais.

- Bien, on se revoit dans sept jours pile, à 10h35 au Pic. » Le grand homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit « Venez avec les autres. Ne leur dites rien jusque là. Ne m'appelez jamais. » Elliot et Olivia la franchirent :

- « Aurevoir » et ils partirent.

*

**

Olivia remonta la fermeture éclair de sa Bombers jusqu'au col, se coiffa d'une sombre casquette et referma la porte derrière elle. D'une main, dans sa poche gauche, elle palpa son coup de poing américain et de l'autre, elle vérifia l'accès rapide à son petit calibre qui battait son flanc.

Il était deux heures du matin et elle avait pris l'habitude, depuis deux nuits, de sillonner discrètement les recoins de ses rues, à la recherche de traces ou de comportements suspects. Elle savait d'expérience que les malfrats effectuaient leur ronde de reconnaissance avant d'agir vers quatre heures du matin. Elle savait également qu'elle n'avait pas affaire à des enfants de cœur et qu'il valait mieux être très prudente et … armée.

Elle espérait repérer la présence d'un petit groupe étranger à son quartier, les suivre et découvrir le sens de leur activité.

Elle arpentait les ruelles obscures depuis plus d'une demi heure quand elle tomba malencontreusement nez à nez avec l'objet de sa promenade nocturne. Ils étaient trois grands costauds tatoués et piercés de toutes les surfaces visibles : oreilles, nez, sourcils.

L'un, les mains dans les poches, siffla de contentement :

- « Tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? Un petit lapin perdu…

- Enfin ! Je commençais à m'emmerder !! » Reprit le deuxième, en tapotant avec impatience, sa batte de base-ball.

- « On frappe tout de suite ou s'amuse un peu avant ? » Dit le troisième en se caressant les poings.

Olivia n'attendit pas la réponse, ni l'arrivée du premier coup. Elle repéra le plus fort et le plus dangereux d'entre eux. De la tranche droite de sa main, elle frappa la trachée de son adversaire et lui coupa ainsi la respiration. Surpris et asphyxié, l'homme joignit ses mains à son cou, elle lui saisit, dans la seconde, l'arrière de la tête, le poussa vers le bas et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le menton. Ses mâchoires claquèrent, il étouffa un cri. Il s'écroula. Un de moins.

Dans le feu de l'action, les deux autres reculèrent et l'encerclèrent :

- « Il sait se battre ! » S'exclama-t-il, positionnant sa batte au dessus de son épaule, près à frapper.

Il élança son arme de toutes ses forces, mais Olivia, sur ses gardes, s'accroupit et d'un coup de pied arrière retourné, visa les genoux de son assaillant et le déséquilibra. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver entièrement le coup du troisième comparse. Elle roula sur le côté mais elle sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans le haut de son bras. Sa caquette vola à quelques mètres et dévoila ses cheveux courts, plaqués en arrière par le gel. Elle plaqua son autre main et regarda l'origine de la douleur. Elle ressentit le sang chaud s'écouler entre ses doigts et s'infiltrer dans son vêtement.

Le deuxième homme profita de l'occasion pour se redresser et frapper Olivia sur la même épaule, quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa blessure. Elle hurla sous l'effet de la douleur et découvrit les traits féminins de son visage.

- « Mais c'est une putain de gonz' !

- A fond !! Ca devient intéressant … »

La tension monta d'un cran. Il ne s'agissait plus de se battre pour prendre le dessus mais, aussi, pour sauver sa vie et s'en sortir saine et sauve. Elle recula et mesura la distance. Elle tenta d'analyser la situation. Elle devait calculer la portée de ses coups, viser juste et bien et surtout ne pas les rater. Il fallait faire vite et fort.

Les deux acolytes s'avancèrent menaçant. Leurs forces étaient décuplées par l'excitation du prix qu'ils allaient remporter. Un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur leurs lèvres.

Elle enfonça sa main dans sa poche et glissa ses doigts dans les anneaux de son poing américain. Elle jugea leur mouvement, analysa leur avancée. Elle saisit une opportunité quand l'un d'entre eux s'écarta un peu trop pour prendre de l'élan. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir et l'agrippa immédiatement par ses piercings. Elle attrapa une arcade sourcilière de sa main droite et le lobe de l'oreille de sa main gauche en tournant son poing vers l'intérieur du son visage. Elle tira violemment des deux côtés et arracha les boucles de leur support. Dans son mouvement, elle enfonça les pointes de son arme dans sa joue qui lui déchirèrent la peau. Il porta ses mains à son visage et hurlait de douleur. Aveuglé par le sang qui lui brouillait la vue, il s'éloigna du groupe et disparut dans la nuit.

Et de deux…

Le dernier était moins fier et avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Ses gestes trahissaient son incertitude et sa peur. Ils se jaugeaient du regard et attendaient que l'autre fasse un mouvement et se découvre. Olivia feignit une distraction et regarda sur le côté. C'est alors qu'il l'attaqua, son cran d'arrêt à l'avant.

D'une main, elle lui saisit le poignet, s'enroula autour de son bras, s'abaissa et lui envoya, en même temps, un coup de coude dans l'estomac et un coup de poing dans le nez. Elle s'en écarta, près à bondir à nouveau. Cela le coupa un instant, mais il se redressa vite, habitué aux nombreuses bagarres qu'il avait menées. Il avait le nez cassé, les yeux bouffis et rouges. Elle sortit enfin son revolver et le menaça :

- « Assez joué ! Prends ton copain et casse-toi. »

Il n'insista pas, il s'accroupit, ramassa son ami, le positionna sur son dos et partit, en se retournant régulièrement pour être sûr de ne pas être transformé en cible mouvante.

Lorsqu'ils disparurent au coin de la rue, Olivia appuya son dos sur le mur d'un immeuble et s'écroula, transpirante et tremblante.

Elle regarda son petit calibre dans ses mains ouvertes et pensa encore '_à ce qui aurait pu se passer'_. Elle prit son portable et forma un numéro :

- « 'L, à l'angle de Jefferson et de Henry. Maintenant. Vite. Avec Jamy » Elle raccrocha et attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se précipita vers son amie, accompagné de quatre autres compagnons. Rassurée, en sécurité, elle s'évanouit.

Lorsque Olivia se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un divan médical, et elle reconnut le cabinet de Jamy. On l'avait dévêtue de son haut. Elle n'était habillée que de son soutien-gorge. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, il était occupé à recoudre la plaie de son biceps :

- « Ca n'a tranché qu'entre le muscle et l'os. Aucun dommage grave. Il ne faut pas que tu bouges ton bras pendant trois semaines. » Il se concentra et continua à jongler avec l'aiguille, la pince et la plaie. « Tu auras un bel hématome durant les jours à venir, le sang s'est répandu dans les tissus. »

Epuisée, elle reposa la tête sur le coussin :

- « 'L ?

- Dehors, il attend avec les autres. Je l'appellerai quand ce sera fini. Pour ton épaule, là aussi, j'y ai appliqué une bonne pommade. Rien de cassé. Pas de faux mouvement, bras en écharpe. Je te donnerai des antibios à prendre sérieusement. Oublie la moto.

Et Liv' … je t'ai fait un vaccin anti-tétanos et un test sanguin ; on ne sait pas où a traîné sa lame ! Tu reviendras dans dix jours pour que je te retire les fils et je vérifie la moindre infection. Je t'appellerai si les résultats sont positifs.

- Merci » souffla-t-elle.

- « Demande à Kathy de laver ta blessure et changer tes pansements tous les deux jours. J'ai appris qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme : tu seras un très bon exercice pour elle. »


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Il faisait beau et les températures étaient douces pour la saison. Olivia traversa le square à l'arrière du bâtiment, profitant, à chacun de ses pas, de l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement coupé.

Jamy l'avait mise en congé maladie pour dix jours et Cragen voulait qu'elle récupère la sûreté de ses mouvements avant de la reprendre dans son équipe. Dans sa boîte, son talent équivalait celui d'un chirurgien et il était hors de question de le mettre en péril pour un petit excès de zêle. Ca ne tenait pas à quelques jours. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression et elle se sentait déjà reposée, légère et… gaie. Elle aurait pu siffler si elle avait été seule. Ce repos forcé lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Alexandra, quant à elle, justifiait ses absences par un rapport qu'elle dressait en fin de journée et qu'elle envoyait à la direction de son bureau. Elle avait appelé Olivia deux jours plus tôt pour lui fixer un rendez-vous devant la Bibliothèque « Butler » de l'Université de Columbia. Elle souhaitait reconstituer les événements qui s'étaient produits avant le viol, rassembler les conditions de vie qui entouraient les victimes et dresser un tableau comparatif. Elle espérait retrouver des ressemblances ou des coïncidences qui n'en étaient plus.

La jeune avocate était arrivée à l'avance et paraissait assez nerveuse. Elle attendait près des bancs en marbre qui avaient été posés en face de la façade. C'était la première fois qu'elle menait seule une enquête. Son attention fut attirée par un fil décousu qui ressortait des coutures de sa mallette en cuir. Elle tenta de le couper avec les ongles et, obstinée, elle répéta plusieurs fois le même geste. Mais plus elle s'acharnait, plus il s'effilochait. Quand il céda enfin, elle leva les yeux, victorieuse, et croisa le regard amusé d'Olivia.

- « Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ?

- Assez pour reconnaître qu'il n'avait aucune chance ! » Répondit-elle en pointant la victime du menton. Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de son blouson pour prendre son paquet de cigarette et dévoila son autre bras en écharpe.

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

- Un stupide accident. » Elle sortit son paquet.

Alexandra semblait perplexe et se demanda si c'était bien la vérité. Le regard fuyant d'Olivia la convainquit :

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de l'allumer, on va entrer tout de suite. » Sur ces derniers mots, elle poussa l'énorme porte d'entrée en bois et vitrée. Olivia la suivit.

Elles entrèrent dans un immense hall de marbre blanc. Les couloirs étaient hauts, larges et éclairés. De grandes colonnes de marbre avec des filets dorés supportaient le plafond. Olivia, perdue, suivit Alexandra comme son ombre. Celle-ci semblait savoir exactement quel chemin elles devaient prendre. Elles passèrent devant un portique de sécurité électronique et présentèrent leur identité au garde. Elles tournèrent ensuite à gauche et gravirent deux volées d'escaliers, tout aussi étincelants que le hall d'entrée. Elles franchirent une barrière en fer forgée déjà ouverte et la jeune avocate poussa une seconde porte qui menait à la réception officielle. Elles se dirigèrent vers un long et moderne comptoir en teck, derrière lequel se cachait une dame âgée. Elle était grande, très mince et pincée. Elle classait des fiches dans des tiroirs, superposés les uns sur les autres. La jeune blonde l'apostropha :

- « Excusez-moi, Madame. Je suis Alexandra Cabot, du Bureau du Procureur, et nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions. Avez-vous du temps à nous consacrer ? »

Les yeux de son interlocutrice brillaient de curiosité derrière leurs verres perchés sur le bout de son nez. Elle laissa en plan ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, repoussa sa chaise et se leva :

- « Bien sûr. » Elle tendit sa main pour la serrer et se présenta : « Je suis Judith Taylor. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Son regard malicieux trahissait son envie de commérage. C'est un défaut qu'ont la plupart des gens de son âge, qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire que de colporter des rumeurs ou des bruits de couloir.

- « Nous voudrions savoir si cette bibliothèque emploie encore, dans cet établissement, une personne présente en 1985 ?

- J'étais là, moi. Candice également mais elle est en congé aujourd'hui.

- Avez-vous conservé les références des autres fonctionnaires ?

- C'est facile, de nos jours, tout est stocké dans l'ordinateur. Mais je peux vous les citer de mémoire. » Alexandra sortit un calepin de son attaché-case et un stylo. Elle nota les informations. « Il y avait Dan Stuart, mais il est décédé l'année dernière d'un cancer du colon. Pauvre homme, il aura souffert toute sa vie ! Marc Patroëski, qui vit à quelques blocs s'ici et Manie Paccini, je crois qu'elle habite en banlieue. Attendez un moment. » Elle tapota sur son clavier, l'imprimante se mit immédiatement en route et rejeta un document. Elle se retourna et prit la feuille de papier. « Voilà, tout est ici, les adresses, les numéros de téléphone et les années de leur entrée et sortie en fonction. Sauf pour Candice et moi bien sûr, hi hi.

- Merci » Alexandra saisit le document et le glissa dans une pochette plastifiée. « Y a-t-il un endroit où nous pourrions parler au calme ?

- Oui, à l'arrière, là-bas dans le fond, je vous y conduis. » Elle se tourna vers une plus petite dame qui encodait des encyclopédies « Marjorie … ». Elle leva la tête « … tu prends le relais ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis en repos. » Elle acquiesça docilement et retourna à son travail. Puis, Judith Taylor partit droit devant « Par ici. »

Olivia admira cette énorme bâtisse impressionnante. Le sol était recouvert d'une moquette rouge moelleuse. Le plafond était très haut et voûté. La salle était divisée en trois grands étages ouverts sur toutes les sections. Les mezzanines surplombaient le rez-de-chaussée et elles étaient reliées entre elles par des passerelles. Les supports de constructions, les piliers de soutien étaient faits d'un alliage de fer forgé torsadé, de bois et de verre, s'inspirant de l'art architectural du Belge Victor Horta. La lumière du jour filtrait au travers de vitraux colorés ou d'énormes baies vitrées qui éclairaient avec un éblouissant éclat l'intérieur du bâtiment. Leurs pas claquaient sur un carrelage poreux et tout aussi vieux que le bâtiment. Les pièces s'enfilaient les unes à la suite des autres et répertoriaient les différents thèmes ou auteurs de romans. Elles étaient grandes, spacieuses et lumineuses.

Des étagères défilaient sous le regard ahuri d'Olivia. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de livres, d'ouvrages, d'encyclopédies rassemblés dans un seul endroit. Elle en avait la tête qui tournait, enivrée par ce dédale de rayonnages et de couloirs.

En traversant les salles, elles passèrent devant les sections 'Littérature anglaise', 'Grammaire' et 'Outils de la langue'.

Olivia imagina sa mère, 25 ans plus tôt, emprunter le même chemin, chargée de référentiels sous les bras. Elle la vit, assise, derrière une de ces bureaux en chêne, penchée sur un manuel, notant des données importantes pour ses cours, lisant des paragraphes, étudier consciencieusement des chapitres. Elle soupira de tristesse. Alex l'entendit et se retourna. Elle perçut dans son regard une vague de chagrin et pensa que cette enquête devait être très éprouvante pour la grande brune.

Elles arrivèrent dans une petite pièce retirée, impeccable. Elle était luxueuse et sentait la peinture fraîche. Les fauteuils d'un bordeaux roi brillaient par leur nouveauté et appelaient au confort. Les rivets dorés scintillaient sous les lumières des halogènes. De magnifiques peintures ornaient les murs, elles étaient accompagnées de vieilles photographies représentant la bibliothèque d'alors : pendant sa construction, lors de sa rénovation, il y a quelques années.

- « Asseyez-vous et dites-moi … » La vieille bibliothécaire avait du mal à dissimuler son impatience.

Alexandra prit une chaise près de la petite table ronde et cirée sur laquelle étaient posées deux tasses à moitié pleine de café froid et des miettes d'un récent déjeuner. Olivia resta debout, près de la porte close, une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Alexandra reconnut les signes d'auto-protection et les efforts pour tenter tant bien que mal de dissimuler les sentiments qui se confondaient en elle.

La jeune femme blonde expliqua :

- « En 1985, en novembre, une jeune femme sortait d'ici et assez tard dans la nuit, …

- elle fut violée. » Interrompit Mme Taylor. « Oui, nous sommes au courant. Quel bruit cela a fait ! Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu. » Elle posa ses mains sur son visage. « Quelle histoire ! Quel malheur surtout ! Pendant de nombreux mois, la Bibliothèque a été désertée. » Elle prit une pause. « … Et les quelques courageuses qui s'aventuraient ici, venaient en groupe et repartaient avant que la nuit ne tombe. » Elle secoua doucement la tête « Je vais vous avouer que, moi-même, je ne quittais le bâtiment que si je voyais les phares de la voiture de mon mari, Paix à son âme » Elle se signa « allumés, en face de l'entrée, dans la rue principale. » Elle se cala dans le fond de son fauteuil, puis s'avança subitement : « Mais je ne comprends pas… la Police a enquêté, cela fait plus de 20 ans maintenant, elle n'était pas classée sans suite… Il y a du nouveau ?

- Euhm, oui … en effet » Alexandra bredouilla, confuse. « Je … , nous … Enfin, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire pour le moment. » Elle semblait perturbée par la question, Alex tenta de se reprendre et posa une autre question : « Je sais que la Police vous a interrogée à l'époque, mais rien ne vous est revenu depuis ? Pas de comportement suspect, d'attitude étrange ?

- Non, rien du tout. Mais j'ai une mémoire photographique, vous savez… Je n'oublie jamais un visage. Je peux relier une personne à un livre, à un thème ou un événement. Je peux vous dire exactement qui était dans ma Bibliothèque le jour de l'assassinat de Kennedy ! Ou plus récemment, les livres que j'ai rangés le 11 septembre. » Et elle fouilla sa mémoire « Serena Benson, Littérature anglaise du 19ème siècle, il y avait à cette époque '_de Henry Fielding – les Persécuteurs', 'de Berland – la Grammaire Méthodique'…_

- Comment faites-vous ? » Interrogea Olivia interloquée. Elle s'assit sur une chaise de style Louis XIV, à côté de la porte, assommée par la précision de ce souvenir au sujet de sa mère, cette mère qu'elle connaissait peu ou mal.

- « C'est facile, Serena venait tous les soirs. Je crois que son habitat n'était pas un lieu propice à l'étude… Et elle était très assidue dans cette section. Je pense qu'elle devait suivre des cours dans cette branche ou une spécialisation. » Elle respira longuement. Olivia confirma, sur un ton monocorde, contrôlant ses émotions :

- « Elle est devenue professeur d'Anglais à l'Université de l'Hudson.

- Je ne suis pas étonnée. Quel courage ! » Poursuivit la vieille dame. « Même après ce soir-là, elle venait régulièrement, mais en plein jour. Son attitude avait changé : elle s'était renfermée, ne parlait à personne, sursautait au moindre bruit.

- Donc, pour reprendre ce que vous nous disiez avant, si nous vous montrons une photo, vous pourriez reconnaître la personne ?

- Pour autant qu'elle soit rentrée dans ma bibliothèque à un moment bien précis ou qu'elle soit une cliente régulière, oui c'est très probable.

- Bien » Alexandra se leva et mit fin à l'interview « Merci pour votre disponibilité et votre coopération. Je vous tiendrai au courant pour la suite.

- C'était avec plaisir, j'espère avoir pu vous aider d'une quelconque façon.

- Très certainement » Répondit, à son tour, Olivia « Merci pour tout. »

Quelques instants après que Mme Taylor les eût raccompagnées jusqu'à la barrière de fer forgé et leur fit un léger signe de la main, la jeune blonde regarda sa compagne. Olivia avait le visage fermé et était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle posa sa main sur son avant bras pour attirer son attention et lui demanda :

- « Vous avez le temps ? » Elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer tout de suite et voulait aller jusqu'au bout de son objectif du jour… même si pour cela, elle devait faire abstraction des sentiments de sa compagne.

- « Pardon ?

- Je souhaite retracer le chemin que votre mère a parcouru cette nuit-là et voir le lieu de l'agression. Vous voulez m'accompagner.

- Bien sûr, c'est un travail que nous faisons ensemble, non ?

- Si, si… Attendez… » Elle farfouillait dans son sac « Si je lis bien, elle habitait…

- Au 1104 Western Avenue, l'appartement B. Ce n'est pas loin d'ici. Venez. » Elle mit sa main valide dans sa poche et retira son paquet de cigarettes. Elle en avait besoin. « Vous en voulez une ?

- Non, merci. Je ne fume pas.

- Vous avez bien raison » Elle positionna sa Luky Strike dans le coin de sa bouche et tâta ses poches à la recherche de son briquet « C'est très mauvais pour la santé » Et elle sourit.

- « Vous voulez que je vous aide ?

- Non ça va, j'ai eu le temps de m'adapter. » Elle le trouva enfin et alluma son zippo d'un coup sûr du pouce. Elle inspira une grosse bouffée de tabac et la garda de longues secondes en elle. Puis elle ferma les yeux et expira la fumée, savourant le moment. Elle refit le même geste encore une fois avant de ressentir les effets salvateurs de la nicotine sur ses nerfs à vif.

Alexandra la regardait silencieusement. Elle put observer ses traits se décontracter, ses épaules raides retomber.

- « Vous n'accepterez aucune aide de personne, n'est-ce pas ? » Constata la jeune femme.

Olivia ouvrit les yeux et ignora la question :

- « Comme je vous l'ai raconté la semaine dernière, elle a pris un raccourci. Venez. » Elles franchirent côte à côte la grande allée, puis elles virèrent à droite pour rejoindre Amsterdam Avenue. « Nous y sommes presque » Elles traversèrent la rue. « C'est là. » Entre deux immeubles, un passage s'ouvrait vers une autre ruelle. « Elle s'est fait attaquer ici, il l'a frappée et l'a très certainement traînée jusque là. » Elles descendirent des escaliers de secours en métal. « C'est sous ces conduits qu'elle s'est réveillée avec lui sur elle… » Elle détourna le regard et pointa le trottoir deux mètres plus haut. « Vous voyez, nous sommes sous le niveau de la rue, à l'abri des regards et de toute présence. Les soupiraux sont scellés, les caves stockent des machines à laver qui tournent bruyamment après minuit. Et hormis les poubelles et les encombrants … »

La tranchée était froide et lugubre. Un frisson parcourut la colonne de la jeune avocate. Elle se frotta énergiquement les mains :

- « Brrrr.

- Oui je sais. C'est ce que je ressens chaque fois que je viens ici. »

Alexandra la regarda intriguée.

- « Vous venez souvent ?

- Non. Une ou deux fois l'an, je … non laissez tomber.

- Si, dites-moi…

- C'est inutile, vous ne comprendriez pas.

- Et si vous essayiez pour une fois ? Faites-moi un peu confiance. »

Olivia releva les yeux et croisa le regard doux de la jeune femme blonde.

- « Quand j'ai besoin de comprendre ma mère, quand je dois lui donner une raison …

- pour laquelle elle agit de la sorte ?

- Oui. Quand j'ai besoin d'être en colère ou de savoir que j'existe, je viens ici. »

Elles se turent toutes les deux. Elles quittèrent ce sordide endroit et remontèrent les escaliers. Près du carrefour, Alexandra demanda :

- « Je vous offre un café ?

- Je préfère quelque chose de plus fort, si ça ne vous ennuie pas.

- Non, non. Aucun problème, je pense que je prendrai la même chose que vous.

- Je doute que vous puissiez le garder.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le grand hall du Bureau du Procureur. Olivia raccompagna une Alexandra légèrement plus gaierette qu'à son habitude.

- « Je vous avais dit que vous ne le supporteriez pas …

- Mais je vais très bien. La tête me tourne un peu, c'est vrai et je dois me concentrer davantage pour réfléchir, mais je garde toujours le contrôle. »

Sur ce dernier mot, elle se prit le pied dans le tapis mais se rattrapa très rapidement au coin du bureau d'Emily. Elle se redressa droite comme un 'i', regardant autour d'elle s'il y avait d'autres témoins de cette scène ridicule. Mais le couloir était vide.

- « Euhm, bonsoir Emily.

- Bonsoir Melle Cabot. » Emily tenta de dissimuler un rire nerveux. « Melle Benson. » Et elle pencha la tête en signe de salut.

- Emily » Olivia lui rendit la politesse et lui sourit. Elle s'approcha du secrétariat et avança son buste au-dessus de son plan de travail. Elle lui murmura suavement : « Il est 18h30, si je ne me trompe ?

- C'est exact.

- Vous avez terminé ?

- Oui, en effet. Mais Ho ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? »Demanda-t-elle en posant une main très délicate sur son bras en écharpe.

Olivia ne fut pas insensible à cette attention :

- « Une très longue histoire, si vous avez le temps, je peux vous la raconter autour d'un dîner. Si ça vous tente ?

- J'éteins tout, je prends mon sac et je vous suis. » La secrétaire n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle sauvegarda ses fichiers, rangea dans des casiers des lettres et ferma à clef ses tiroirs. « Voilà, je suis toute à vous.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins. »

Alexandra n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle était toujours debout, raide, les jambes maladroitement croisées au niveau des genoux et les mains posés, en appui, sur le coin du bureau, sa mallette pendait nonchalamment à son poignet.

Elle avait assisté à la scène, sans dire un seul mot, abasourdie par les battements de cils, les clins d'œil et les sourires en coin qu'elles s'échangeaient.

- « Bonne soirée Melle Cabot » Lui dit une Emily accrochée au bras valide d'Olivia.

- « J'attends votre coup de téléphone pour le prochain RDV » Lui lança Olivia, de dos.


	7. Chapter 7

- « Tu te rends bien compte que si on ne bouge pas, ça va éveiller les soupçons ?

- Je sais … je sais … mais ça ne me plait pas d'aller au casse-pipe, avec des dés pipés ! Tu parierais sur un match perdu d'avance, toi ?

- Non, mais aux échecs, parfois, il faut perdre quelques pions stratégiquement si on veut gagner la partie. » Il s'assit contre le capot de sa voiture, défit son paquet de tabac de sous sa manche et se roula une cigarette.

Olivia s'appuya contre un lampadaire, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez. Elle recracha une bouffée de fumée :

- « T'as une idée ?

- Oui, on va minimiser les dégâts ! Une contre attaque surprise pour nous, pour eux. »

Olivia regarda son ami, un sourcil relevé, intriguée.

Il cracha deux brins secs, tassa, pinça le bout de sa cigarette et la mit en bouche.

- « Tu me traduis ?

- Les armes sont toujours rassemblées au même endroit, pas besoin de les préparer. Un soir, on part avec les gars, sans prévenir. On débarque de l'autre côté du pont et on leur rentre dedans. »

Elle alluma, avec son zippo, la cigarette de son bras droit.

- « Et Bob ?

- Je m'occuperai de Bob… Les copains auront l'impression qu'on agit et qu'on ne se laisse pas faire, les autres d'en face aussi et ne se méfieront pas de notre coup en traître.

- Bien pensé !

- Oui et tu restes ici.

- Ecoute, L', t'es sympa mais …

- On n'a pas besoin d'une trois-pattes pour nous ralentir. » Il pointa son bras blessé. « Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va se passer ! Ils ne s'attaqueront qu'à toi et les copains baisseront leur garde pour te venir en aide… Donne-leur au moins une chance au combat singulier, en n'étant pas là !

- Et je joue quoi ? L'infirmière qui panse vos blessures au retour, bordel !

- Officiellement, tu iras chez Jamy, te faire soigner. Ca me donnera une raison de pester et d'énerver les gars. Je mènerai la descente punitive pour te venger.

- Mouais… » Cette nouvelle initiative ne plut guère à la grande brune. Elle se sentait inutile et même … de trop. Elle shoota, frustrée, dans une canette de soda qui traînait sur le trottoir. « Fait chier…

- Bah, occupe-toi de la petite-là. » Il lui sourit malicieusement. « Tu auras tout le temps…

- « Emily, elle s'appelle Emily. Et je ne t'ai pas attendu pour m'en occuper. »

Elliot paraissait surpris. La petite, comme il l'appelait et dont il avait fait référence, pour lui, c'était la blonde, une Alexandra, pas une Emily.

- « Quoi ?

- Rien.

- Si » Elle rit « Tu pensais à Alex. Elle n'entre pas dans ma catégorie. Et pour ta gouverne, Emily est secrétaire à son bureau… Tu vois, j'ai pas tapé si loin.

- Elle est comment ?

- Bien … Sympa. Je lui demanderai de passer après ma visite chez Jamy, ça m'occupera l'esprit. »

Elliot sourit à son tour, gardant ses réflexions pour lui. Il jeta son mégot au sol et l'écrasa du bout du pied.

- « Ma pause est terminée, j'y retourne.

- Le bonjour aux autres.

- Pas de blèm. Tchao ! »

Et ils se quittèrent sur le parking d'accueil.

- « Tout se met doucement en place. Ta blessure semble se cicatriser correctement. Encore trois, quatre jours et t'es bonne pour le service » Jamy clôtura l'auscultation en claquant sa main sur la cuisse de sa patiente et glissa, avec son fauteuil à roulette, vers son bureau. « Des douleurs aiguës ? Des lancements désagréables ?

- Seulement en plein effort. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

- « Et bien calme tes ardeurs pendant quelques jours, et voilà » Il lui lança un tube « une pommade efficace pour les courbatures musculaires. Elle échauffe le muscle. Applique-la avant, si tu ne peux vraiment éviter de t'entraîner. » Il écrivit quelques commentaires sur une feuille de papier, puis la rangea dans un dossier. « Olivia, c'est passé pas bien loin, cette fois. Sois prudente, tu veux. Je sais que vous êtes à cran et chauds. Mais tu sais où mène l'imprudence ! Le cimetière en est plein.

- T'inquiète. Alors comme d'hab' ?

- Oui, je t'apporte ma caisse dans quinze jours, à 20h30, ok ?

- Parfait. Merci. A plus » Elle agrippa son blouson et quitta le cabinet.

Sur le seuil, devant la porte de la salle d'attente, Emily l'attendait.

- « Alors ?

- Prête pour tester ça ? » Olivia enroula son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et la serra contre elle. « Chez toi ou chez moi ?

- Je te suis. »

Quelques jours plus tard, sur la digue, le soleil sombrait doucement dans l'Océan encore frileux par cette moitié de printemps. Le ciel avait pris cette légère couleur orangée et teintait de rose les quelques nuages qui le parsemaient. Il était 21h. Il n'allait pas tarder à faire nuit.

Les hélices des péniches et des lourds cargos créaient des remouds à la surface de l'eau. Sous la force de leur propulsion et ensuite affaiblies par la distance, les vaguelettes mouraient sur les berges, sous ses pieds. Elle distinguait de temps à autre, à travers la brume qui se formait au ras de l'Hudson, des petits points lumineux qui trahissaient le ballet incessant de ces échanges maritimes.

- « Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » perça une voix familière.

- « Oui » répondit-elle sans se retourner. Elle écrasa son paquet de cigarettes vide dans sa main. « Je ne savais pas si tu allais venir, ni à quelle heure. Je ne voulais pas te rater.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? » Il montra du doigt son bras en écharpe.

- « Une mauvaise rencontre. » Elle défit son pansement et le fourra dans sa poche. Elle en avait assez de se sentir diminuer.

- « Les miens ? »

Elle opina de la tête : « Ils n'ont rien dit ?

- De votre descente d'il y a 3 jours ? J'y étais, je te rappelle. » Bob se rapprocha et s'assit sur un rocher, à ses côtés. Il ramassa un galet arrondi et plat, le fit sauter dans la paume de sa main et la lança de façon à le faire glisser sur la surface de l'eau. La petite pierre ricocha 5 fois avant de couler.

- « Non, de la leur. Celle d'il y a 3 semaines.

- C'était toi ? » Et il rit.

- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » répondit-elle vexée « J'ai eu vraiment chaud, ce soir-là !

- Te vexe pas » Il posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser mais ne put retenir son fou-rire. « Louis a raconté qu'ils étaient tombés sur une bande rivale, qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas, que c'était eux qui s'étaient fait agresser par surprise… Vous étiez combien ? 'L était avec vous ?

- Non. » Elle se gonfla de fierté. « J'étais seule.

- Tu leur as foutu une belle raclée… et ils ne t'ont pas loupée, on dirait » dit-il faisant référence à son bras.

- M'en parle pas. Donc ils ne savent pas que c'est moi ?

- Non et j'aurais fait pareil. Me faire rétamer par une gonz, seule contre 3 grands malabars. J'aurais baratiné comme lui.

- Et ça là » désignant les hématomes au visage « C'est 'L ? »

Il acquiesça. « Lui, non plus m'a pas raté. On dirait qu'il voulait prendre sa revanche, le saligaud. » Il rit en se massant le visage. « Il a un bon crochet, le bougre ! Pour dissiper les soupçons et comme effet de surprise, il l'a bien joué. Ils n'y ont vu que du feu… Je pense que vous aurez la paix pendant quelques temps. Says a l'air préoccupé par autre chose.

- Ha ?

- C'est en petit comité. Ca semble personnel. Ils s'agitent de plus en plus et il est trop tard pour m'intégrer. Par contre, en ce qui nous concerne, tu as raison. Ils sont intéressés par votre territoire. Y a bien un trafic de coke. Où, pourquoi, comment ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais je suis dessus. Et toi ?

- J'ai reçu ça. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas te manquer. » Elle lui tendit son portable et ses écouteurs. « Elle t'a laissé une vidéo. Je serai là-bas. »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement. Elle humait l'air humide chargé d'iodes et ferma les yeux.

Elle enviait secrètement son ami. Petite vie rangée, ou presque, une femme à ses côtés, une petite famille à choyer, …

Elle en avait assez de sa vie à elle, de ses incertitudes, de ne pas savoir où elle serait le lendemain, avec qui … pour qui. Elle songea alors à Emily et se questionna sur la nature profonde de leur sentiment. Se sentiraient-elles prêtes à tout quitter pour s'installer ailleurs et vivre anonymement … une maison … des gosses…

Elle sourit à l'idée puis se moqua d'elle-même : « Qui j'essaye de convaincre ? Je ne vais pas tenir 5 minutes dans un trou perdu. J'ai besoin d'action, d'adrénaline. Soit je vais à la rencontre d'ennuis, soit c'est eux qui viennent à moi ! Je suis faite comme ça… »

Dégoutée, elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses élucubrations et frotta ses semelles sur le gravier, comme pour s'en débarrasser.

Elle sentit une présence dans son dos, Bob lui tapota l'épaule.

- « Tiens. Merci. » Ses yeux étaient humides, son visage fermé.

- « Ca va ?

- C'est long, pénible. Vivement que ça se termine.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je pourrais te croire…

- Je le suis sincèrement.

- Allez, à plus. On se tient au courant. »

Et il partit comme il était venu.

- « Où tu vas ? » Emily émergea sa tête de dessous le coussin et roula sur le matelas, se débarrassant de son drap et découvrant son corps nu aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Olivia sourit à la vue de la splendide jeune femme. Elle remonta son pantalon et boucla sa ceinture.

- « J'ai rendez-vous dans une heure avec ta patronne aujourd'hui…

- Dis, ne parle pas de malheur… ce n'est pas ma patronne ! Je dois la supporter trois mois, s'il te plait épargne-moi le reste. »

Olivia s'arrêta de s'habiller et regarda son amante :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- C'est une stagiaire, la nièce du Juge Hermann, en plus. » Elle s'assit, rassemblant ses jambes sous ses fesses : « Le Procureur Branch n'a pas pu refuser son stage, vu les recommandations. Elle est un peu pincée si tu veux mon avis…

- Attends, attends, attends » Olivia n'en crut pas ses oreilles « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait chez vous ? Ses occupations, je veux dire ? » Elle avait les mains posées sur ses hanches et écoutait avec attention ce que la jeune secrétaire lui disait :

- « Elle doit classer des dossiers, taper des lettres, un peu ce que je fais et parfois, elle peut assister un Substitut du Procureur. McCoy l'aime bien, il la prend souvent avec lui.

- Et des enquêtes ?

- Oui, s'il lui demande mais …

- Seule ! » Olivia perdait patience « Est-ce qu'elle peut mener des enquêtes seule ? »

Emily recula un peu, surprise par le ton que prenait sa compagne et par l'énervement qui semblait l'habiter petit à petit.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Réponds à la question. J'ai besoin de savoir » La jeune femme brune tenta de se maîtriser. Elle perçut l'inquiétude dans le regard d'Emily et songea que, si elle la poussait dans ses retranchements, elle n'en obtiendrait rien. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et posa une main sur son genou, pour l'encourager à poursuivre son explication.

- « Non, elle n'en a pas le droit. Elle doit être supervisée. Elle suit, elle ne dirige rien. Elle prend des notes. Occasionnellement, elle rencontre des témoins mais toujours pour remplir les dossiers administratifs.

- Putain, elle s'est bien fichue de moi !

- Olivia, qu'est-… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question que sa compagne était déjà partie. La porte claquée avec fracas, Olivia dévala les marches de son immeuble et héla un taxi.

Olivia fit les cent pas devant la cafétéria du Campus. Elle fumait cigarette sur cigarette, sans les terminer. Elle jetait au sol les mégots et les écrabouillait, avec rage, du talon. Toutes ces nouvelles informations tournaient trop vite dans sa tête. Elle essayait de mettre de l'ordre, d'en comprendre l'objectif, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver une explication valable.

Quand elle vit l'imperméable de la jeune avocate battre au vent au bout de l'allée, elle se précipita à sa rencontre, furieuse :

- « C'est quoi ton jeu ? » Elle se planta devant une Alexandra, médusée.

- « Pardon ?

- T'es pas avocate ! T'es même pas assistante ! Alors c'est quoi ta raison ? » Alexandra était déconcertée. Elle devina qu'Olivia venait d'obtenir l'information et Emily en était l'origine. Elle ne pouvait plus éluder la vérité :

- « Je …

- Tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ! Putain, tu m'as bien eue… b…» Dégoûtée, elle lui tourna le dos, prête à partir, sans demander son reste. Cette situation avait assez durée. Mais le bras d'Alexandra la retint :

- « Attendez, je ne vous ai jamais dit que j'étais… »

Olivia s'écarta brutalement de l'emprise de la blonde :

- « Ne commence surtout pas comme ça ! » La grande brune la menaçait du doigt « N'ose surtout pas me prendre pour plus conne ! Je te jure, que je t'envoie mon poing dans la figure si tu …

- D'accord, d'accord. » Alexandra rendit les armes « Je suis désolée. C'est vrai, j'ai joué avec la vérité. Il fallait que vous me fassiez confiance.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? » Olivia ne décolérait pas. « Pourquoi moi ?

- Je suis tombée sur le dossier de votre mère par hasard et il m'a intrigué. Quand j'ai découvert son potentiel, je me suis dit que c'était un bon sujet de Maîtrise de fin d'étude …

- Une Maîtrise de fin d'étude ? Je suis une Maîtrise de fin d'étude ! » s'exclama-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour tenter de se calmer.

- « Mais il ne s'agit pas de 'vous'… » Alexandra essaya de se justifier.

- « Tu ne comprends rien, ou plutôt tu ne veux rien comprendre. Nous sommes des personnes. Pas de noms, pas des numéros, pas un dossier anonyme de police » Olivia ne contrôlait plus ses gestes. Elle fit de larges mouvements et battait l'air de ses mains.

- « Je le sais bien. Je le sais maintenant. Je ne m'en rendais pas compte avant… mais j'ai appris à vous connaitre, j'ai passé du temps avec vous… » La jeune stagiaire tentait de se démêler du sac de nœuds qu'elle avait créé.

- « Comment ! » coupa la jeune mécanicienne « Pourquoi !

- Il y a six semaines, je devais ranger le bureau des archives et classer de vieilles affaires. Je suis tombée, au fur et à mesure de mon rangement, sur trois rapports, dont celui de votre mère, qui avaient des similitudes. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne thèse à défendre… avec de bonnes références légales, des sources et une enquête approfondie… J'ai cru qu'en résolvant ces dossiers non élucidés…

- Tu obtiendrais quoi ? Hein ? La grande Dis' ! » Olivia secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Cela paraissait tellement surréaliste… « Cinq semaines que nous travaillons ensemble, … Tu comptais me le dire quand ? » Elle apaisa son ton de voix.

Alexandra se tut, honteuse. Elle baissa son regard au sol. Le cœur d'Olivia s'emballa, le sang monta aux tempes et cogna dans ses vaisseaux à en lui donner mal à la tête. Elle suffoquait. C'était son histoire, sa vie. Personne, peu de personnes, pas plus des cinq doigts d'une seule main, n'était au courant de son drame. Et cette … aristocrate, cette … fouille-merde venait tout bousculer, venait déterrer son cadavre, remuer la boue, chambouler ses sentiments, ses relations familiales, mettre à jour son passé qu'elle essayait obstinément de fuir pour … pour quoi ? Une Maîtrise !

Elle s'assit sur le muret qui encerclait le parc de la bibliothèque, abattue par la nouvelle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle aurait du écouter ses premiers instincts, cette petite voix qui l'avait avertie lors de leur première rencontre… Bien qu'elle devina la réponse, elle pose la question. D'une voix à peine audible, elle demanda : « Et le suspect… ils ont vraiment arrêté le suspect ? »

- « Je … Ils n'o… Il n'a jamais été appréhendé…

- Je m'en doutais… Pu' je me suis fait avoir comme une gamine ! » Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Comment pouvaient-ils le retenir plus de 48h ? Sur quelles preuves ? Alors cinq semaines ? Et pourquoi mettre une petite jeunette sur le coup. J'aurais du le savoir. » Elle regarda ses mains, défaite, perdue. « Tu t'es bien fichue de moi…

- Non … non … » Alexandra tenta le tout pour le tout. Elle joua sa dernière carte. « Nous avons avancé, bien avancé. Regardez ce que nous avons accompli. Personne, ni enquêteurs, ni policiers, n'a été aussi loin. Personne n'y a vu de relation, de lien entre eux… »

Excédée, Olivia se releva :

- « Et tu veux une médaille ? » La rage embrumait son regard. Elle se sentait capable du pire. « Félicitations ! Tu feras une avocate parfaite : tu n'es pas diplômée et pourtant tu es déjà prête à tout !

- Je ne pensais pas … Je ne savais pas…

- C'est bien ton tort ! Tu ne t'es pas souciée … de savoir. Il y a des êtres humains derrière ces affaires, des sentiments, des histoires dramatiques… Tu as joué avec ça pour arriver à tes fins. Qu'est-ce qui a attiré ton attention ?

C'était facile de manipuler une pauvre femme alcoolique ? Qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? '_J'embrouillerai facilement sa batarde de fille' _?... »

Et les mots étaient dits. Plus moyen de les récupérer. Sous les effets de la colère, Olivia en avait trop dévoilé.

Alexandra comprit. Comme une illumination, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place et lui découvrirent une image : celle d'Olivia qui n'était pas que la fille de Serena Benson, … mais aussi … de ….

Elle porta la main à sa bouche, pour contenir sa surprise et ses émotions. Ses yeux trahissaient son sentiment : horrifiée par la réalité et par ce qui s'était passé, horrifiée d'apprendre qu'Olivia était le fruit de ce viol.

Olivia lut la surprise dans les yeux de son interlocutrice :

- « Et oui, je suis la meilleure preuve… La dernière carte à jouer, si nos démarches ne suffisaient pas… J'aurais pu prouver la culpabilité de ton gars, s'il avait vraiment existé, par un test ADN. J'aurais pu … J'aurais voulu … Et tu as tout gâché.

- Je regrette, si vous saviez comme je …

- C'est trop tard maintenant... Trouve-toi un autre pigeon. Je t'ai assez vue, je me casse.

- Attendez, Olivia, s'il vous plait…

- Ne m'appelle plus, ne me contacte plus… ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes…. Et ce n'est pas une parole en l'air.

Olivia tourna les talons et planta Alexandra désemparée.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

De l'autre côté de la porte, la visiteuse entendit le vrombissement d'un appareil électroménager.

- « Va ouvrir » Perçut-elle « Je termine les cocktails. »

Une jeune femme, à demi-vêtue d'une chemise bleu ciel d'homme, ouvrit la porte.

- « Oui ? » Elle avait les cheveux ébouriffés et décoiffé devant les yeux. Son maquillage avait coulé et cernait ses yeux. Quand d'un souffle vertical, elle repoussa sa mèche, elle reconnut la jeune stagiaire. Elle joua avec le piercing de sa langue, le fit claquer contre ses dents et sourit, effrontément.

- « C'est qui ? » demanda la même voix du fond de l'appartement.

- « Tu ne devineras jamais !

- Alexandra Cabot » s'écria celle-ci, pour couper l'effet qu'espérait créer l'ingénue.

- Emmy, fais-la dégager.

- Vous avez entendu. Au revoir » Et elle referma la porte aussitôt.

- « Non ! » Et elle glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement. « JE DOIS LUI PARLER. C'est important. » Elle repoussa le vantail et força le passage sans ménagement.

Emily tenta de la retenir « Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas compris. Ici ce n'est pas comme au bureau… vous n'avez pas le dr… »

Alexandra la repoussa et se dirigea vers Olivia.

Derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, Olivia mélangeait des ingrédients et des liquides. Elle ne leva pas les yeux et ignora complètement la jeune blonde.

- « Je dois vous voir…

- Pas moi. » Olivia mit en route son mixer et resta planter sur le bouton. Elle y ajouta des cubes de glaçon, quelques brindilles de céleri et des épices. Quelques longues secondes plus tard, elle interrompit la machine, posa deux grands verres côte à côte et versa le précieux alcool du récipient.

- « S'il vous plait, laissez-moi m'expliquer, laissez-moi vous dire que …

- Non, tu en as assez dit. Tu as tout ce qu'il te fallait, démerde-toi maintenant. »

Elle rejoignit Emily dans le salon et s'assit dans le canapé. Son amante se posa langoureusement sur ses genoux, se glissa dans son cou et lui déposa quelques baisers, les yeux grands ouverts, provocateurs, rivés sur Alexandra. Elle prit ensuite son verre à pied et le porta à sa bouche.

Alexandra ne se démonta pas pour autant. Elle contourna la table basse, s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face d'elles. Elle sortit un magnétophone qu'elle posa sur la table et appuya sur 'Play'. Une voix masculine commenta :

- « Audition du vendredi 28 novembre 1985 … Dossier n°24/56.E39

Inspecteur en charge : Sergent Tom Klein de la 55ème Division.

Votre nom, s'il vous plait, Mademoiselle.

- Serena Benson, » répondit une faible voix

- Adresse ?

- 1104 Western Avenue Appartement B ». Les yeux d'Olivia s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure que les informations parvenaient à son cerveau. Elle reconnut la voix de sa mère. Elle était paralysée par ce qu'elle écoutait.

- « Vous avez été violée ? »

On entendit un bruit de reniflement puis :

- « Oui …

- Il faudra parler un peu plus…. »

Olivia se précipita sans ménagement sur l'appareil. Elle fit tomber brutalement sa compagne et éteignit la machine.

- « C'est une blague ? » s'exclama-t-elle furieuse.

- « Non.

- Qu'est-ce que … » Elle s'interrompit, regarda la jeune femme à terre et l'aida à se relever. « Em', je suis désolée…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Ca va pas dans ta tête ? » lui répondit-elle en se massant les fesses.

Alexandra eut du mal à retenir un petit rictus.

- « Ecoute, Emily, sois gentille, prends tes affaires et laisse-nous, tu veux ?

- Mais …

- Ne discute pas. Tu t'habilles ou je te pousse telle quelle dehors.

- Olivia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne ferais pas ça ?

- Si tu m'y obliges… Je te le demande gentiment. On se rappelle demain, OK ? » rajouta la grande brune, plus posée. Elle s'était rendu compte de la brusquerie avec laquelle elle l'avait rembarrée.

Elle aplatit énergiquement les pans de sa chemise chiffonnée. Humiliée, elle entra dans la chambre. Alexandra l'entendit s'habiller, claquer la porte et traverser le salon.

- « Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler. »

Olivia ne la regardait pas. Elle semblait absorbée par son verre et son contenu, elle le vida d'une traite et s'en resservit un autre. Elle se tourna vers Alex : « Tu en veux un ?

- Oui, merci. »

La secrétaire, perplexe par cet échange verbal et ce revirement de comportement, n'attendit pas une seconde de plus la moindre explication et quitta l'appartement, avec fracas.

- « Je t'écoute » Et elle tendit le breuvage à la jeune femme blonde.

- « Il y a deux jours je me suis rendue aux archives de la ville. Le Procureur, Jack McCoy, a été impressionné par mon … notre travail de recherche. Il m'a donné certains accès et quelques autorisations. » Elle retira de sa mallette de cuir, une chemise plastifiée dans laquelle étaient rangées quelques feuilles éparts. « Voilà une copie... » Elle les déposa à côté du magnétophone. « Vous pourrez vérifier la véracité de mes paroles. »

Olivia ne bougea pas. Elle n'oscilla pas dans sa direction. D'un air détaché, elle fit tourner le liquide de plus en plus vite en jouant avec la force centrifuge.

Alexandra poursuivit :

- « Et j'ai trouvé ça. Comme je savais quand et où chercher, je n'ai pas perdu beaucoup de temps. J'ai le rapport d'audition et l'enregistrement sur cassette audio. »

Elle termina son verre, toussa un peu sous l'effet du degré d'alcool et du mélange. « Je vous la laisse. J'ai l'original au bureau. » Elle fit une pause, inquiète de n'entendre aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressée. Elle reprit « Je pense qu'on peut faire de grandes choses ensemble. Pas seulement pour moi, comme vous l'avez dit, je n'ai plus besoin de vous. Je suis lancée, je sais quelle direction prendre… » Elle voulait s'affirmer. Aux précédents entretiens, elle était intimidée, gênée très probablement par la culpabilité et peut être le mensonge. Maintenant délivrée, elle avait toutes les cartes en main. « C'est pour vous… Vous avez des démons à exorciser, vous avez, je suppose, des questions sans réponse et très probablement des idées, des images, à atténuer. » Elle referma son attaché-case. « Bien, vous savez où me trouver. Je n'attends pas de vos nouvelles. De mon côté, j'ai un travail à terminer. Au revoir »

Quand elle repartit, elle referma délicatement la porte et s'y adossa. Elle souffla un bon coup. Elle tremblait nerveusement. Quelle tension !

_Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? J'aurais pu très bien me débrouiller seule._

Il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant chez cette femme, quelque chose d'attirant. Elle ne pouvait plus rester éloignée d'elle plus de deux jours sans se demander ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si elle pensait à elle, … si…

_Tout était prétexte à la revoir et oui, encore, peu importait la raison, dussé-je utiliser ses sentiments._

Elle s'en alla.

Olivia, de son côté, n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un centimètre. Mille questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle savait que si elle avançait dans une direction ou une autre, inévitablement, elle allait se retrouver devant cet appareil et le mettre en marche. Elle repoussa l'échéance le plus loin possible. Elle ne se sentait pas prête à affronter la voix de sa mère, l'histoire de sa mère, … la vérité.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle s'assit calmement, les jambes croisées sous elle, dans son canapé. Elle posa à côté de l'enregistreur, son verre, qu'elle avait à peine touché et alluma le magnétophone.

-« … fort s'il vous plait. »

Grande inspiration.

- « Je…

… La bibliothèque du Campus ferme à minuit, j'ai pris un raccourci que je prenais tous les soirs. Il faisait plus sombre que d'habitude. Jétais un mi-chemin quand j'ai reçu un coup … par derrière.

- Vous vous êtes évanouie ?

- Oui. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais allongée, par terre, dans un fossé. » Serena Benson reprit sa respiration péniblement. « I… i … Il y avait un homme sur moi. Il avait … il avait » elle commença à sangloter « remonter ma robe et … » elle pleurait.

- « Il vous avait pénétré ? …Vous pouvez le décrire ? »

Olivia était attentive à tout ce qui trahissait leurs émotions. Elle perçut l'hésitation et la peur de sa mère, elle ressentit sa confusion, sa peine et sa souffrance.

Comment avait-elle pu douter d'elle ? Comment avait-elle pu croire, penser que sa mère l'avait cherché ? L'avait mérité ? Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'elle buvait déjà à ce moment là ?

Même face aux examens, face à la fin de ses études, elle a conservé tout son courage pour continuer, poursuivre son chemin malgré ce crime.

Sa réussite, son emploi en tant que professeur d'une prestigieuse université new-yorkaise après ces événements auraient dû mettre un point final définitif à ses questionnements.

Olivia s'en voulait terriblement de l'avoir jugée, de l'avoir accablée. Elle poursuivit son écoute.

- « … il avait des rouflaquettes, … je sais plus… tout était tellement flou. »

Ces mots, elle les avait déjà entendus dans la bouche de sa mère. Et elle n'avait pas changé sa version. C'était évident qu'elle revivait cette nuit dramatique, qu'elle la revoyait inlassablement défiler sous ses yeux, même clos, comme un mauvais film.

Le peu de détails sur la description physique de son violeur était présent lui aussi. Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, fabulé ou modifié. Elle avait également toujours conservé, en mémoire, le peu d'informations qu'elle connaissait.

A la fin de l'audition, lorsque la cassette arriva à la fin de la bande et qu'elle s'arrêta automatiquement, Olivia se rendit compte qu'elle serrait l'appareil très fort entre ses mains et que son visage était baigné de larmes.

_C'est toi qui ne me méritais pas, Maman, _se dit-elle. _J'aurais du être plus attentive, plus forte, plus à l'écoute._

Les minutes s'allongèrent en heures, elle ne savait plus combien de fois elle l'avait écoutée. Tout autour d'elle, sur le sol, le fauteuil, la table,… jonchaient des feuilles, des rapports, des constats, des questions, des dessins, des schémas qui résumaient l'audition qu'elle écoutait en boucle. Elle en saisit une puis la lança insatisfaite, prit la carte du quartier, retraçait maintes fois le passage emprunté. Elle dessinait des portraits qu'elle avait croisés toute son enfance. Elle traçait des colonnes, elle retranscrivait des dates, des événements qui auraient pu servir de connexion avec d'autres éléments.

Elle resta éveillée une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle mémorisait le grésillement du son, les temps de respiration, le souffle court de l'inspecteur, les pauses de sa mère, l'intonation, les syllabes appuyées… Elle connaissait par cœur la bande sonore. Elle répétait tout haut, pour elle, des mots, des phrases… elle respectait les intonations, les accents… elle s'appropriait l'audition.

Elle s'endormit dans son fauteuil, les larmes aux yeux, la tête pleine de pensées coupables, la lumière allumée et l'enregistrement au bout de sa bande.

Elle fut réveillée par le bruit des sirènes des camions et par les cris des éboueurs.

Il était 5h du matin.

Elle se leva, se doucha et s'habilla rapidement.

Elle regarda son pansement défait sur le coin de sa table de nuit. Elle moulina toutes ses articulations et porta quelques livres épais au dessus de son épaule. Satisfaite du résultat et n'éprouvant aucune douleur, elle mit sa veste et prit ses clefs de moto.

- « Allez Boss, j'ai besoin de travailler !

- Tu en as encore pour 4 jours, nous ne sommes pas couverts s'il t'arrive un accident.

- Je serai prudente, ne me donnez pas de tâches ardues et tout ira bien, » argumenta-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne vous ralentirai pas au contraire. Et si j'ai besoin de force, d'aide, j'appelerai 'L.

- Ne le ralentis pas, non plus.

- Promis ! » Elle saisit sa tenue qui pendait au crochet, dans son casier à son nom et l'enfila. « Merci.

- Que je ne le regrette pas.

Elle tapota la main de son partenaire. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager et ils s'attelèrent autour de la Lamburgini du Patron. M. Van der Mollen venait de s'acheter le dernier cri en technologie. Un ordinateur de bord intelligent calculait la vitesse, l'atmosphère, la température, organisait l'habitacle, accentuait la sécurité et améliorait la tenue de route dans des situations de route particulières. C'était à reconnaisseur vocal. Il s'allumait dès qu'il percevait le timbre de la voix de son propriétaire. Il exécutait, à dix mètres de distance, toutes les demandes : chauffage, vérification des pneus, inclination des fauteuils…

La tâche n'était pas bien difficile à accomplir, il fallait dévisser la coque en plastique, enfiler les câbles derrière le tableau de bord, dissimuler les raccords et remplacer le GPS intégré par un écran tactile pivotant.

Le travail était pointilleux, délicat. Il demandait de la précision, des gestes doux et sûrs.

Olivia était couchée, à la renverse sur le tapis aux pieds du conducteur, sous le volant. Elle défit un à un les fils électriques concernés. Ses doigts méticuleux s'affairèrent à joindre les embouts cuivrés pendant qu'Elliott, lui installait le boitier de commande.

- « Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour rouler avec un truc pareil ! Traverser les champs et les prairies, les cheveux au vent…

- Besoin d'évasion ?

- Ouais… Katie est surmenée pour le moment et c'est pas la joie à la maison. Il est temps qu'on prenne quelques jours pour nous, un week-end ailleurs, changer d'air, de paysage… Et toi ?

- Ca va. Je t'en parlerai une autre fois. Là, j'ai vraiment besoin de me changer les esprits. Pourquoi tu pars pas le Week-end prochain ? Je reviens ici, je peux te remplacer. Je peux même travailler la nuit pour rattraper le retard s'il y a.

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée… J'en parle à Kat' et je te tiens au courant. »

Ils travaillèrent assidûment pendant deux bonnes heures, puis, ils firent une pause. Ils s'installèrent dehors, sur un banc prévu à cet effet et s'ouvrirent une canette de soda.

- « J'ai pensé à ce que tu m'as dit. Et nous possédons trois endroits stratégiques pour leurs petites affaires.

- Mmh. » Olivia n'écoutait qu'à demi-oreille. Ses pensées voguaient toujours auprès de sa mère. Sa voix tournait dans sa tête, comme l'air d'une chanson dont on ne peut plus s'empêcher de siffler le refrain.

- On ne peut pas avertir nos gars, on risquerait de trahir nos plans auprès de la taupe. Il ne reste que nous…

- Mmh. » Les yeux d'Olivia étaient perdus au loin. Très loin … Son visage était impassible.

- On fera une ronde. Une semaine l'un, une semaine l'autre. Par deux, discrètement, on se poste… Dis, si je t'emmerde, … » s'interrompit-il brusquement tirant la jeune femme de sa rêverie.

- « Quoi ? Tu disais ? La courroie de … ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Je t'ai jamais vue comme ça ? C'est Emily ? »

Elle répondit à la négation d'un mouvement de tête.

- « Ta mère, Liv ? C'est ça ? Elle va bien ?

- Oui … non. Je ne sais pas… pour te dire vrai.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

- Non, je dois régler ça seule. Mais je te promets que je t'en parlerai le moment venu. Donc tu me parlais …

- Du trafic. Il y a trois zones qui pourraient les intéresser. On doit faire une tournante, à deux, surveiller étroitement ces lieux. Je suis presque sûr de mon coup. Je ne vois pas d'autres motivations que celles-la.

- Lesquelles ?

- L'argent et la clientèle.

-Laisse-moi deviner… L'hélioport, le square des affaires et les quais.

- Tout juste.

- Bob m'a dit qu'ils se tiendraient tranquilles pendant quelques temps. Ca nous laisse de la marge pour préparer nos rondes. On se voit demain soir pour organiser tout ça. Ce soir, j'ai un truc à faire. »

6


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

Olivia attendait impatiemment de l'autre côté de la rue que la lumière au 6ème s'éteigne. Elle savait sans avoir vérifié qu'Alexandra travaillait tard et était souvent la dernière à veiller jusqu'à 22h.

Elle avait arrêté de fumer. Une addiction ne valait pas mieux qu'une autre. Que ce soit alcool ou tabac, les dégâts sur la santé et dans le portefeuille étaient les mêmes. Elle marchait nerveusement le long du trottoir, comptant les arbres, les dalles, le nombre de briques à un étage, tout était bon pour la distraire, à lui faire passer l'envie d'en griller une.

- « Peut être que si je regardais dans la poche... » Elle s'interrompit brusquement en voyant le reflet de la porte battante osciller. Alexandra, habillée d'une tenue estivale, salua de la main le gardien qui refermait à clef derrière elle.

- « Non, non, je vous assure, Steve » entendit Olivia « ma voiture n'est pas très loin. Merci, c'est une gentille pensée. »

Alexandra descendit quelques marches et longea l'avenue. Olivia scruta chaque geste, chaque pas. Elle respira par à coups, essayant de se donner du courage.

'_Allez ! Qu'y a-t-il de bien difficile ? Tu veux savoir ou pas ! Fonce, bon sang !' _Se dit-elle. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se pousser vers l'affrontement. Mais elle n'avança pas d'un centimètre. La jeune stagiaire tourna dans la petite rue à droite, puis elle disparut de la vue de la grande brune.

Olivia, indécise, tournait autour de sa moto. Elle prit ses deux casques et était prête à l'enfourcher. Elle pesta contre sa lâcheté, ajusta les casques à ses poignets et enjamba sa machine. Elle allait s'élancer sur le starter quand, soudain, elle entendit un cri suivi d'un appel au secours.

- « Lach… »

Puis, plus rien. Elle tendit l'oreille. Plus aucun son ne parvint jusqu'à elle, pas même celui des talons sur les dalles de béton ou d'un moteur de voiture qui tournait.

Le cœur battant, Olivia avança de deux, trois mètres et vit avec stupéfaction, au bout de la ruelle, cinq hommes entourant la jeune stagiaire. Son sac et sa mallette en cuir avaient été jetés sur le sol, leur contenu éparpillé, piétiné. L'un d'entre eux la maintenait serrer contre lui, il recouvrait sa bouche de sa main pour l'empêcher de crier.

Les quatre autres rirent aux éclats, se moquaient d'elle.

- « Alors, ma Belle, tu allais où comme ça ? t'as pas envie de t'amuser avec nous ? » il la repoussa dans les bras d'un autre et ils se la passèrent deux fois avant qu'elle ne tombe.

- « Ha ba, fallait dire tout de suite que t'étais du genre à te coucher » dit un deuxième en se défaisant de sa ceinture. « Tu vas voir, ça va te plaire ».

Le bruit d'un moteur, la puissance de l'accélération et les crissements de pneus sur l'asphalte les interrompirent immédiatement. Olivia telle une fusée, sur sa roue arrière en weeling, s'élança à grande vitesse et sépara les convives et elle sauta hors de son siège et projeta de toutes ses forces sa bécane sur deux d'entre eux. Ils tombèrent en arrière, comme dans un jeu de quilles, entraînés par le passage et le choc du véhicule.

Assommés, peut être plus, ils ne bougèrent plus. La jeune conductrice profita de l'effet de surprise pour courir vers les trois autres acolytes. Elle cria vers l'un d'entre eux :

- « Reflex ! » Elle lança son casque dans sa direction et instinctivement l'homme concerné l'attrapa des deux mains. Ahuri, il leva la tête et ne put esquiver le coup fulgurant qui s'abattit sur sa tempe. Olivia venait de le frapper violemment et avec élan avec le deuxième casque. Il s'effondra à même le sol.

Poursuivant son geste, emportée par la colère, la peur et l'adrénaline, elle s'attaqua eux deux restants, avant qu'ils ne réagissent. Elle éclata le genou de la personne la plus proche d'elle avec le casque qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, hurla de douleur et roula sur lui-même en se tenant la jambe.

Olivia saisit Alexandra par le poignet, la releva brusquement et la tira derrière elle.

- « Ramasse tes affaires » lui ordonna-t-elle « Vite ! » Son visage était fermé, ses traits durs. Comme un joueur de rugby, prêt à l'assaut, attentive au moindre mouvement de l'ennemi qu'elle ciblait, elle ne quitta pas des yeux le dernier homme encore debout. Ils se jaugèrent du regard, se méfièrent du plus imperceptible geste, du moindre souffle de vent. Il glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste en jeans et sortit un couteau papillon. Il jongla avec la lame, la passant d'une main à une autre, des éclats de lumières des lampadaires s'y reflétèrent. Olivia attendit le premier écart.

Il s'avança et pointa en direction des côtes. Alex laissa échapper un cri, Olivia para le coup et bloqua le bras de son adversaire. Elle retourna sa main, se cala sur son dos, lui fit une clef et la tordit. Il relâcha l'arme sur le sol et serra les dents. Elle repoussa l'homme, saisit le couteau à son tour et se tourna vers son propriétaire.

Aveuglée par les images de violence qui l'avaient assaillie, assourdie par les pleurs et les plaintes de sa mère qui la hantaient depuis des jours, elle avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps… presque 25 ans en arrière et qu'elle s'était retrouvée avec elle, sa mère et son violeur… Qu'une chance lui avait été donnée de défendre sa vie, de la sauver…

Elle fendit l'air et s'abattit sur sa proie.

- « Olivia, non ! » Alex s'interposa, les yeux larmoyants.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et chassa les fantômes de son esprit. Elle balança cependant un uppercut dans la mâchoire de son attaquant. Ils entendirent un craquement sinistre. Alex étouffa un cri entre ses mains.

- « Viens » Elle ramassa ses deux casques et releva sa moto. Ensuite, elle empoigna la jeune blonde par le coude et la porta presque sur son engin. Elle redémarra et elles partirent en trombe dans le brouillard.

Dix bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elles avaient échappé à leurs agresseurs.

Les rues étaient sombres et la hauteur des immeubles n'enlevait rien au sentiment d'oppression que l'on ressentait en les traversant. Les lampadaires éclairaient à peine les quelques voitures garées sous leur faisceau. Il était tard et la fraîcheur de la fin de printemps persistait encore en milieu de nuit.

Depuis des semaines, des brumes matinales ou des brouillards nocturnes enveloppaient sournoisement d'un lourd et épais manteau froid et humide. Il fallait se concentrer pour distinguer une silhouette à 25 mètres.

Olivia sentait les bras d'Alex autour de sa taille et son corps serré contre le sien. Il était secoué de sanglots et de soubresauts. Elle relâcha son guidon d'une main et la posa sur celle de la jeune blonde. Elles bifurquèrent ensuite vers les quais et les hangars à bateaux de particuliers et elles s'arrêtèrent.

Alexandra descendit de moto, Olivia la suivit. Elles prirent appui contre la balustrade du ponton. Olivia retira sa veste et la posa sur les épaules de son amie. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés en maints endroits dans la mêlée : l'épaule de son chemisier pendait nonchalamment le long de son bras, quelques boutons avaient sauté, ses bas filaient, un de ses talons était cassé et sa jupe avait du mal à tenir sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna.

Elles regardaient toutes les deux dans la même direction, côte à côte… Une promenade de sentiers, d'arbres, de petits parterres herborés se découvrait sous leurs yeux. Elle avait été aménagée pour les promeneurs, les joggeurs et les amoureux de la nature. Dernier havre de paix et de verdure qui subsistait, survivait dans cette jungle de ferraille, de béton et de verre. De jolis bancs étaient orientés vers la baie d'où de gros navires rejoignaient l'océan. L'herbe brunie au soleil en été et jaunie en hiver semblait retrouver ses couleurs vertes tendres. Quelques pâquerettes et crocus affrontaient courageusement le froid et égayaient la vue. Un peu plus loin, les vaguelettes s'écrasèrent doucement le long des berges, dans un rythme apaisant.

- « Si … Si … » Alex essaya de trouver les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait mais rien ne vint comme elle le voulait. « Si tu n'avais pas été là, … Je … » elle s'effondra, enfuissant son visage dans ses mains. Un torrent de larmes s'écoula entre ses doigts. Elle ne put plus le retenir.

- « Chuuut. Je suis là, c'est tout … c'est fini … » Olivia se plaça devant la jeune femme et tenta de prendre ses mains. Alex se réfugia dans les bras de sa sauveuse, contre le creux de son épaule. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle.

- « J'aurais pu … ils m'auraient … » et elle s'agrippa plus fort encore au pull de la grande brune. Olivia la serra plus près contre elle. « Je pense à ta mère, Olivia … Elle n'a pas eu … Ta maman, elle n' … »

Les pensées d'Olivia s'évadèrent à nouveau vers sa mère et les événements récents se mêlèrent au passé. Elle repensa aux émotions ressenties ce soir-là, elle les confondit…

Sa mère.

Seule.

La nuit. La peur. Le viol.

Alexandra.

Dans ses bras.

Secouée mais saine et sauve… grâce à elle. Quelle ironie du sort !

Sa mère n'avait pas eu cette chance. Personne n'était passé par là, personne ne l'avait sauvée, sa mère.

Une larme s'échappa et glissa sur sa joue. De son doigt, elle dissipa la traînée et se concentra sur la jeune femme, fortement secouée, en état de choc, dans ses bras.

- « Alex, regarde-moi. » Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et fixa son regard « Regarde-moi. Ca va aller. Je suis là. »

Les yeux d'Alexandra ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant de pleurer. Ils en avaient trop vu, et ce à quoi ils avaient réussi à échapper, se projetait sous forme d'images dans sa tête avec des _'et si …'_

Olivia tenta de la réconforter. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos pour la détendre, lui dit des mots apaisants, la sécurisa. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête tout en la maintenant fermement entre ses bras. Alex releva à nouveau la tête et se blottit dans le cou d'Olivia : la peau de sa joue brûlée par les larmes contre la douceur de celle de sa sauveuse. Elle se laissa aller, bercée par des paroles calmes et rassurantes. Elle aussi l'embrassa, dans le creux de son cou. Puis elle remonta légèrement, à la recherche de plus de douceur, plus de chaleur, plus de réconfort et de plus de tendresse… un coin où se réfugier, à l'abri de tout. Elles répondirent en écho à leurs baisers. Détendues, frissonnantes, elles se cherchèrent puis se trouvèrent. Leurs lèvres s'entremêlèrent enfin.

Olivia goutta les larmes salées d'Alex. Leur baiser était passionné et profond. Elles y jetèrent leur âme, leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Elles voulaient se perdre, oublie, se fondre l'une dans l'autre.

Alex respira le parfum d'Olivia mélangé à l'odeur de son shampoing. Elle était enivrée par la force, la dureté et la sûreté des gestes de sa partenaire. Elle se sentait si bien qu'elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Emportée par les deux corps enfiévrés, elle glissa ses doigts sous le pull de la jeune motarde, à la recherche de la chaleur de sa peau.

Le contact glacé sur son ventre saisit Olivia, qui sursauta et elle rompit le baiser.

Elles étaient essoufflées toutes les deux. Elles se regardaient encore avec envie et insatisfaction. Elles reprirent leur souffle et Olivia, ses esprits :

- « Alex … » elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et lui intima de se concentrer. « Alex ! » dit-elle plus fermement « tu dois aller voir la police.

- Non » elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

- « Il faut que tu …

- Non ! » répondit-elle pour couper court à toutes discussions. « Ramène-moi.

- Je ne pense pas que…

- S'il te plait » Ses yeux suppliants suffirent à la convaincre. Elle se glissa contre la grande brune et se cala entre ses bras. Olivia céda.

- « Grimpe. C'est où ? »

Elles traversèrent la ville jusqu'au pied d'un immeuble.

Le building se perdait dans les nuages bas, signe annonciateur d'une pluie imminente. Aussi haut que large, il s'étalait sur toute la longueur de la rue. Il était majestueux et écrasait par sa prestance les autres îlots résidentiels. De lourdes et grandes plaques de granit blanc et de marbre rouge bordaient tout le premier étage. De belles dorures s'enroulaient autour de hautes colonnes d'entrée et rejoignaient celles qui divisaient les étages. Chaque baies vitrées et fenêtres reflétaient les lumières de la ville si les habitants pouvaient aisément regarder dehors, rien ne pouvait être perçu de l'extérieur.

- « Mais c'est un hôtel ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

- « Oui », répondit la jeune stagiaire, « en quelque sorte… c'est une longue histoire. » Elle referma la veste en cuir, agrippa ses affaires et se dirigea, tête baissée vers l'entrée.

Olivia siffla d'admiration.

- « Mme Cabot ? » fit un portier en poussant la lourde porte de verre.

- « Oui, Pawel, je rentre. » Elle se tourna vers sa compagne « Tu montes ? Viens. »

Olivia ne put décliner l'invitation et la suivit docilement. Le gardien ne l'immeuble n'eut même pas un coup d'œil pour elle, trop affairé à refermer les loquets de sécurité.

Alexandra se dirigea vers un ascenseur, pressa sur le bouton et entra dans la cabine. Elle sortit ensuite une clef magnétique de son sac et l'introduisit dans un lecteur numérique. Les battants de l'ascenseur se refermèrent devant elles et l'appareil les mena automatiquement au bon étage. Arrivées au cinquième, une petite sonnerie tinta pour avertir l'ouverture imminente des portes. Elles glissèrent silencieusement sur leurs roulettes en caoutchouc et dévoilèrent un luxueux hall de jour.

- « Ce sont des appartements privés. » expliqua-t-elle à voix basse. « Seuls les clients possédant ce type de clef ont accès à ces étages. » Elle se dirigea vers une porte sur laquelle trônait un clavier numérique. Elle tapota le code et poussa la porte.

Olivia se tut, impressionnée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait.

- « Fais comme chez toi, je vais … me changer » et elle disparut.

La grande brune détailla chaque coin de l'appartement. Elle regardait les meubles, observa de loin les photos et les trophées qui étaient exposés sur les étagères. Elle avait l'impression d'être figurante dans un magazine d'ameublements dernier cri. Alexandra revint, vêtue d'une robe de chambre ceinturée à la taille.

- « Et bien, tu n'entres pas ? » Olivia n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Alex s'approcha d'elle et, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, l'attira vers le salon. Elle semblait aux aguets, perdue dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, Alexandra se blottit dos contre elle, tremblante, les genoux rassemblés contre sa poitrine. « Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ? » Olivia ne se fit pas prier, elle se retourna légèrement, l'entoura et la serra fort, lui caressant le bras pour tenter de l'apaiser. Elle brisa le silence

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas appeler…

- Certaine… Tu me suffis. » Elle tourna et leva la tête et captura les lèvres de sa nouvelle amie. « Je n'ai besoin que de ça… » Elle se positionna, ensuite face à elle, l'embrassa à nouveau « que de toi, » elle se redressa un peu et ponctua chaque phrase de petits baisers « de me sentir en sécurité,… en vie, … saine et sauve »

Olivia se laissa guider. Alexandra se releva, emportant avec elle sa compagne. Elle se glissa dans le creux de son cou, lui prit la main et l'entraina, subtilement, dans une danse lancinante, vers sa chambre.

Olivia était comme paralysée. Elle ne réfléchissait pas, elle ne pensait pas. Son esprit était bloqué. Elle se laissait manipuler comme une marionnette. Elle était conquise ou soumise, sans raison, comme hypnotisée par chacun des baisers.

Dans la chambre, Alexandra prit le dessus et poussa la jeune motarde sur le lit. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur sa compagne, puis se coucha contre elle, les mains d'Olivia caressant son dos, le creux de ses reins, ses fesses. Alexandra se faufila, tel un serpent, sur son corps, mesurant chaque geste, chaque pression pour recueillir la moindre réaction. Elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de la femme brune et les pressa langoureusement. Ses mains se glissèrent sous son pull, puis sous sa chemise et sous le contact de sa peau, elles remontèrent à la naissance de ses seins.

Olivia ne put contrôler plus longtemps sa respiration et laissa échapper un soupir de désir. Comme si une mouche l'avait piquée et réveillée, elle saisit la jeune femme blonde par les hanches et la retourna sur le matelas. Leur position avait changé. Olivia voulait dominer. Son regard se concentra et se durcit face au désir, Alexandra sourit de contentement. Elle caressa le visage de son amie, ses doigts suivirent la courbure de son menton, longeaient son oreille. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure, à la base de sa nuque et malaxèrent la peau de son crâne.

Eperdue, Olivia mordit le cou d'Alexandra et se plaqua contre le bassin de la stagiaire. Sa cuisse pressa la partie sensible dans un mouvement de va et vient bien maîtrisé. Elle sortit la pointe de sa langue et remonta le long de sa nuque, suça son lobe d'oreille délicatement, ponctua sa respiration en laissant échapper des petits soupirs d'envie.

Alexandra ferma les yeux et profita de ces moments de plaisirs. Olivia l'embrassa. Elles entrouvrirent leurs lèvres et emmêlèrent leur langue. Toutes leurs papilles étaient éveillées, elles s'offrirent l'une à l'autre. Leur chaleur se confondait, leur sens en demandait plus…

- « A… attends » sans prévenir, Olivia s'arrêta et recula « A …arrête Alex » Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits, sa respiration d'attraper ces mains qui couraient sur elle et qui lui faisaient perdre la raison. « On ne peut pas …

- si on peut ! » Alexandra ne voulait rien entendre, rien savoir, elle voulait se perdre dans ce corps qu'elle désirait depuis des semaines. Elle noua ses doigts à l'arrière du cou d'Olivia et tenta de la faire basculer contre elle.

- « Non Alex… non. Ce n'est pas le moment. » Dit-elle plus sérieusement. « Tu es en état de choc… » Elle captura les mains de la jeune femme blonde « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu …

- Si parfaitement, je te veux, toi, Olivia. Maintenant. C'est tout ce que je désire… Ne me …

- Alex… » elle serra ses mains dans les siennes, pour attirer son attention, pour la calmer et la modérer. « Je ne suis pas … seule. Je ne peux pas.

- Je m'en fiche ! » Son ton de voix monta, contrariée, elle haussa le volume et se crispa « Fais-moi sentir en vie ! Fais-moi oublier ! » Des larmes s'échappèrent « Prends-moi, Olivia, emmène-moi ailleurs » Elle s'agrippa à sa compagne, secouer de soubresauts.

- « Chut, … calme-toi,…. ça va passer, … tu vas oublier … » Olivia tenta de la bercer doucement au rythme du son de sa voix. Soudain, Alexandra la repoussa violemment. Son visage était fermé :

- « Va-t-en ! Je ne veux plus de toi ici…

- Alex…

- VA-T-EN ! » hurla-t-elle en pointant la porte de sa chambre. Elle se jeta à corps perdu dans sa couette et pleura.

Dépitée, rejetée, Olivia se releva et quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle entendait les pleurs d'Alexandra et savait que sa présence allait envenimer la situation. Elle reprit sa veste et dans une ultime réflexion la reposa sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle contourna le canapé, puis s'y allongea, les bras repliés sous sa nuque. Elle n'allait pas laisser la jeune femme blonde, seule, dans cet état. Elle tendit l'oreille la jeune stagiaire semble s'être calmée. Elle ferma les yeux, puis s'endormit.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello les lectrices – parce que je crois que ce ne sont que des filles qui passent par ici ) –

Je te tenais tout d'abord à vous remercier de votre passage, ensuite vous dire que si je ne réponds pas à vos commentaires, je les lis tous ! Et ils me transportent, me motivent, me poussent à trouver un moment dans mon emploi du temps superchagé de continuer à écrire.

Maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les histoires, elles, sont toujours dans ma tête, elles évoluent et quand elles n'en peuvent plus, qu'elles prennent trop de place et veulent être écrites, elles m'empêchent de dormir… Et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de celui de laisser tomber tout ce qui m'entoure – même ma petite famille – pour me plier aux caprices de mon imagination.

Excusez-moi pour les délais, les retards, les attentes. Mais la vie est ce qu'elle est. Ecrire un chapitre me prend plusieurs jours de concentration intense. Je ne peux pas m'asseoir deux heures et basta. Non, c'est plusieurs jours d'écriture, de relecture, et ce dans le silence et la solitude. Deux arguments qui me font cruellement défaut, malheureusement.

Enfin, voilà le chapitre 10. Très bonne lecture.

PS : si vous voulez me communiquer votre adresse mail, s'il vous plait, écrivez-le comme suit « blablabla (point) c o m » sinon il ne passe pas.

Chapitre 10 :

Les rayons étincelants du soleil perçaient à travers les stores. Olivia maugréa et voulut se retourner pour éloigner son visage de cette lueur éblouissante. Cependant un obstacle l'empêchait de réaliser le moindre mouvement. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva, face à face, avec une Alexandra, décoiffée et endormie.

Dans le courant de la nuit, fortement avancée, elle était venue se blottir contre son amie, pour une quelconque raison.

Olivia tenta de s'extirper de son étreinte sans la réveiller, mais c'était peine perdue elle était bien accrochée. Les yeux toujours clos, encore endormie, Alexandra respirait profondément. Elle l'avait encerclée de ses bras et l'entravait inconsciemment. Olivia sourit. Elle passa ses doigts à travers de longues mèches blondes rebelles et dégagea le visage de sa compagne. Celle-ci eut un soubresaut et desserra son étreinte de quelques centimètres. La jeune femme brune en profita pour se libérer et glisser hors du canapé. Elle releva délicatement son bras et s'extirpa de sa douillette geôlière. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son blouson posé sur le rebord d'une chaise, chaussa ses bottines puis elle alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Alexandra lui dit :

- « Merci … d'être restée avec moi … de m'avoir secourue et rassurée. … Dis … heu… qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore là ? …

- Je te retourne la question », lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant et en désignant le canapé.

- C'était toi qui étais censée partir … Après tout, je t'ai mise à la porte. » Elle s'assit et replia les genoux sous son menton « Merci de veiller sur moi. »

Olivia revint sur ses pas, se rapprocha et se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'embrassa sur le haut de la tête.

- « Je suis désolée, Olivia. Tu avais raison … J'étais en état de choc.

- Ce n'est rien. N'en parlons plus. » Elle tenta de se relever mais une main saisit son poignet et la retint.

- « Si… deux minutes, laisse moi parler ». Olivia s'assit sur la table basse en face d'Alexandra qui se redressa correctement. « Je suis amoureuse de toi, Olivia. Depuis le premier jour. Tu m'attires, tu m'intrigues, n'importe quelle raison est bonne pour te revoir ou te parler. Je ….

- Je ne suis pas seule, Alex. Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire courir deux personnes en même temps. » Elle posa son doigt sur la bouche de la jeune blonde, lui intimant de se taire et de la laisser s'exprimer avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qu'elle pourrait être amené à regretter. « Ma vie est suffisamment compliquée sans que j'ajoute une double histoire, des tromperies… j'ai un minimum de respect pour autrui, j'ai des valeurs que je ne peux me permettre de bafouer… Ce n'est pas ce que je suis.

- C'est ce paradoxe que j'aime en toi ! » Elle lui prit doucement le doigt et le garda dans sa main. « Ce côté rebelle et marginal de la société et de l'autre, …. Ces valeurs que tu défends au fond de toi. Tu es en totale opposition avec ce que tu montres.

- Ecoute, on continuera cette conversation plus tard. Je ne te repousse pas… mais là, je dois vraiment y aller, tu comprends ? Je dois bosser ou je risque la porte ! » Olivia sortit sur le pas de la porte, se retourna et : « Tu devrais te méfier à l'avenir. Sois prudente. Il se pourrait qu'« ils » n'en restent pas là, on ne sait jamais… »

Alexandra écarquilla les yeux :

- « Tu crois ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète, à genoux, maintenant, sur le fauteuil, les mains cachées par les coussins.

- « Une femme prévenue… » Elle enfila sa veste « Je file. »

La jeune blonde jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre

- « Et mer… »

Olivia n'entendit pas la suite et emprunta le couloir et les escaliers de secours.

A l'accueil, le gardien de l'immeuble lui tournait le dos et distribuait le courrier. Elle ne le salua pas pour ne pas l'affoler et se faufila rapidement dehors.

Elle fit le tour de sa moto, dépitée par les griffes et les accros, souffla un bon coup et démarra sa machine. Elle la démarra après quelques dératés « Je verrai ça au garage » et prit l'avenue principale.

- « Tu es en retard ?

- Désolée.

- Cragen ne va pas être content. Il comptait sur toi pour la Bentley Azure 5l. C'est celle du frère du patron.

- J'ai eu un petit contre temps.

- Grave ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Bon, je vais aller voir le boss. Ca va chauffer !

En fin d'après-midi, quand le défilé de clients ralentissait et qu'il ne restait plus que les employés concentrés sur leur travail, Olivia fut interrompue par un :

« Melle Benson ? »

Etonnée qu'on l'appelle par son nom de famille, Olivia se redressa sans faire attention au capot baissé. Elle se cogna la tête et poussa un juron. « Qui la demande ? » dit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

Deux hommes vêtus de costume cravate se tenaient debout, droit comme des "I", face à elle. L'un était grand, mince. Ses cheveux poivre et sel, coupés courts trahissaient une certaine rigueur et exigence. Il devait avoir la quarantaine bien tassée. Ses yeux étaient cachés par une paire de lunettes sombres de la marque Ray-ban. Il aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour un agent du FBI, vu sa droiture. Il était calme, patient, les mains dans les poches, il attendait.

L'autre, plus jeune, semblait être à l'étroit dans cet 'accoutrement'. Il ne tenait pas en place, se balançait. Ses cheveux bouclés, indisciplinés, étaient gominés par le gel

« USV de New York, Madame. » Afin de la défaire de sa surprise, les deux inspecteurs brandirent leur insigne. « Inspecteur Derek Chandler et mon équipier l'Inspecteur John Munch » le plus jeune désigna son acolyte en second. « Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser. ». Il rangea son badge et sortit un calepin et un stylo.

Le visage d'Olivia se ferma, elle jeta un œil circulaire sur les alentours et constata que la discrétion des policiers _avait fait office._ Tous les regards convergeaient dans leur direction. Plus personne ne travaillait, plus aucun bruit d'outils ne perça le silence pesant. Tous les moteurs s'étaient tus.

Elle savait que ça allait jacasser et qu'elle jouait sa réputation.

- « J'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ? » espéra-t-elle pour marquer la différence et impressionner l'assemblée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

L'inspecteur Chandler s'avança :

- « Il semblerait que vous ayez été témoin, hier soir, d'une affaire dont nous nous occupons, nous aurions besoin de votre version des faits.

- Non. »

Les deux inspecteurs ne purent cacher leur surprise.

- « Non ? Mais enfin, il s'agit d'une simple procédure, la routine. Il n'y a qu'à …

- Non ce n'est pas possible, vous vous êtes trompés, quoiqu'on ait pu vous raconter, je n'y étais pas.

- Vous êtes bien Olivia Benson ! » Le plus jeune manquait de patience. Son ton devenait cassant et montait.

- Oui.

- Dans ce cas, nous ne nous sommes pas trompés. Il tapotait nerveusement sur son bloc notes. Le plus vieux marquait la distance. Olivia put jurer que derrière ses lunettes, il analysait la situation, il observait le moindre geste.

- « Et moi, je sais ce que j'ai dit, je n'ai pas assisté à la plus petite situation qui aurait pu poser 'problème'.

- Ecoutez » Il saisit brusquement le bras d'Olivia, le plus vieux eut un mouvement pour le retenir mais il était déjà trop tard le contact, le 1er rapport de force entre l'officier et la jeune femme était établi et la suite ne présageait rien de bon. « Vous allez gentiment sortir du garage, nous suivre jusqu'au parking, répondre calmement à nos questions et puis chacun pourra retourner chez lui, l'air de rien. »

Olivia se dégagea brutalement.

« Je n'ai pas à vous suivre, je ne suis ni suspectée ni interpellée ni même accusée de rien. Je maintiens que je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. VOUS allez sortir du garage, et VOUS allez me laisser _vaquer _à mes occupations bien gentiment. »

Elle savait exactement de quoi il en retournait l'épisode d'hier avec Alexandra, avait apparemment fait grand bruit s'ils avaient envoyé deux inspecteurs sur place. En d'autres lieux, d'autres circonstances, elle aurait agi différemment. Mais ici, entourée par des mécaniciens, eux-mêmes plusieurs inculpés ou poursuivis, elle ne pouvait coopérer avec l'ennemi. Il en allait de son honneur, de sa réputation. Elle s'était battue au sens propre comme au sens figuré pour qu'elle soit intégrée au même rang que tout le monde, qu'elle soit vue comme un 'homme' parmi eux. Elle n'allait pas tout perdre en 5 minutes, à tort ou à raison. Le lendemain, c'était elle qui devrait vivre avec cette 'trahison', supporter les railleries, les moqueries, les regards et surtout se résoudre à perdre ses hommes, son statut.

Ces hommes justement se relevaient de derrière leur machine ou autre moteur, s'essuyaient nerveusement les mains et s'attroupèrent lentement, menaçant vers les deux policiers.

L'un comme l'autre posèrent leur main sur l'étui de sécurité de leur arme et la firent sauter, à l'affût, en position. Ils ne dégainèrent pas c'était de la prévention. Ils reculèrent à petits pas vers la sortie, sans jamais les quitter des yeux. Ils appelèrent au calme, en baissant, dans un mouvement de haut en bas, la main et tentèrent d'apaiser le groupe.

- « Mais bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Cragen, furieux, ouvrit en claquant la porte de sa cabine. Il regarda tour à tour les inspecteurs, inquiets, sur la défensive, Olivia, effrontée, bras croisés et ses ouvriers grimaçant, agressifs.

Lorsqu'ils virent tous le patron, ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan.

- « Retournez au travail ! IMMEDIATEMENT ! » L'ordre n'était pas discutable. Dans la hiérarchie des commandements de trouvaient ceux du boss. Non seulement parce qu'il les employait et payait leur chèque en fin de semaine, mais aussi parce que bon nombre d'entre eux sortaient de taule et qu'ils avaient pu trouver du travail grâce à lui. Ils étaient à l'abri, avaient la sécurité sociale et recevaient une bonne prime en fin d'année…

Les mécaniciens et carrossiers retournèrent à leur travail en lançant un regard désolé à Olivia. Ils se concentrèrent autant qu'ils purent afin d'éviter d'autres ennuis. Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle. La jeune femme se sentit bien seule, même Eliot était retourné sous le capot de la Bentley.

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » lui entonna-t-il.

- « Je …

- JE ne veux pas le savoir. Tu sors d'ici, tu les accompagnes où je te pousse à coups de pied dans le … . Et vous, emmenez-la au poste pour poser toutes vos questions. » Les policiers sourirent, victorieux. Cragen se tourna vers Olivia et insista « Sans esclandre ou tu ne remets plus les pieds ici. Et à vous tous, JE ne veux plus de flics ici » Hurla-t-il à l'assemblée « Le garage a bonne réputation, je veux la maintenir aux yeux des clients, c'est compris. Je ne veux pas que la situation dégénère à nouveau. » Leurs têtes se baissèrent davantage… et vers Olivia « C'est compris ?

- Oui chef ! Désolée, ça n'arrivera plus. » Elle dût se mordre l'intérieur des joues et ravaler sa fierté.

Encadrée par les deux officiers, elle sortit par la petite porte du garage, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et grimpa à l'arrière de leur véhicule.

- « Oui chef… » répéta, moqueur, le plus jeune « ça n'arrivera plus chef … gnagnagnagnagna… »

Olivia frappa de ses poings le grillage de séparation, au niveau de son visage et il recula, par reflex.

- « Ca suffit, Dereck, fous-lui la paix ».

Elle attendait patiemment sur le banc à l'extérieur des bureaux, dans le hall, au milieu des allées et venues de toutes sortes de gens. Elle croisa du regard, une ou deux prostitués et leur mac, des voleurs à la tire, des membres de gangs reconnaissables à la couleur de leur bandana cousu sur leur veste ou noué autour de leur bras, cou ou tête. _Et merde !_

Elle détourna les yeux et observait le commissariat. Il était vétuste. Tout était encore en bois le sol, les bas du mur, les encadrements de portes et les châssis de fenêtres. Le reste était en béton et en verre, froid, écaillé, gris et poussiéreux.

Les pas grinçaient sur le parquet élimé, des fissures s'étalaient sur toute la surface du haut plafond. Le District devait dater de l'entre-deux guerres et la mairie ne semblait pas vouloir investir en ces lieux.

Dereck Chandler se présenta devant elle, sûr de lui et la toisa du regard :

« On vous attend, si vous voulez bien me suivre… »

Olivia entra dans la salle principale et elle traversa une série de bureaux rangés en quinconce au milieu de toute la pièce. Elle franchit des bureaux jumeaux qu'elle reconnut immédiatement grâce aux photos de famille et autres détails personnels et particuliers.

Le plafond était haut et le son résonnait et faisait écho aux autres sons de voix. Il était quasi impossible de discerner les conversations sauf si on se posait en face de son interlocuteur.

En face d'elle, plusieurs portes menaient vers d'autres pièces. On pouvait distinctement voir à l'intérieur, grâce aux immenses baies vitrées, si les persiennes n'étaient pas tirées. Sur le mur, des parlophones maintenaient le contact ou trahissaient les échanges entre les policiers impliqués et observateurs.

Lorsque l'Inspecteur Chandler ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire n°4, Alexandra Cabot en sortit accompagnée d'un homme avoisinant la cinquantaine. Il avait les cheveux poivre et sel, son visage était fermé. Il portait un costume sombre et un attaché-case sous le bras. Il était concentré par son travail et parlait à la jeune femme :

« Nous en discuterons avec vos parents, Alexandra, la voiture que j'ai envoyée à l'aéroport, est déjà sur la route du retour. »

_Et re-merde !_

Alexandra se planta face à la jeune femme brune et lui sourit. Olivia mit ses mains dans ses poches et se pencha en avant. D'un ton dégagé et nonchalant, elle lui demanda :

« Ouais ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, ma belle ? » Elle la déshabilla du regard de haut en bas, en ne manquant pas d'insister sur les hanches et la poitrine. « Mais je sais ce que TU peux faire pour moi » en glissant un doigt de son cou vers son décolleté.

Alexandra décontenancée par un tel comportement, repoussa sa main. La personne qui la suivait la prit par le coude pour l'éloigner de là.

Le policier enjoint Olivia à rentrer sans perdre plus de temps et à s'asseoir.

« Excusez-nous Melle Cabot, ces gens-là n'ont pas toujours les bonnes manières… Assieds-toi, là, … non … l'autre chaise ! »

Olivia se retourna vers la vitre sans teint, elle savait qu'Alex la regardait de loin, et lui envoya vulgairement un baiser suivi d'un clin d'œil déplacé. Elle mâchait du chewing gum la bouche grande ouverte, elle voulait accentuer son attitude détachée.

L'Inspecteur Munch entra à son tour et s'installa à la table, en face d'elle.

La pièce était grise et froide. Une toute petite fenêtre à hauteur du plafond éclairait naturellement la pièce. Il était près de 19h mais le soleil était toujours haut dans le ciel. Une forte odeur d'humidité, de sueur et d'urine s'échappait des murs, cet endroit n'avait plus dû être aéré depuis sa construction.

Elle s'adossa contre la chaise métallique, glissa un bras derrière le dossier, allongea une jambe et replia l'autre près du pied.

Chandler s'assit à côté de son collègue, prit son calepin et demanda :

- « Où étiez-vous hier soir ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait autour d'elle comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle les ignorait totalement. Il reprit un peu plus agacé, ses pieds tapotaient le sol nerveusement : « Tu réponds, on va passer la soirée…

- Pfff, je faisais beaucoup de choses hier, pas moyen d'être plus précis ? » lui rétorqua-t-elle sans le regarder.

- « Et quoi ? Tu vas faire l'imbécile longtemps, hein ? » Il s'énervait. « Sans esclandre, tu te rappelles ? Ca m'ennuierait sérieusement de passer un coup de fil à ton boss… » Pour accentuer sa menace, il sortit son portable. « Alors que faisais-tu hier entre 22h et minuit ? »

Elle s'assit correctement, se rapprocha de la table et se pencha en avant vers eux. Elle lui fit signe du doigt de s'approcher, qu'elle allait lui parler, mais plus discrètement. Tout bas, Olivia lui dit lentement :

- « Il faut que tu demandes à ta femme. » Et comme si de rien n'était, elle reprit sa position de départ…

- « Qu'… Mais c'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu te fous de ma g-

- J'ai en quelque sorte promis de pas t'en parler … Bah oui, c'est pas ton nom qu'elle gémissait hier, tu vois… » Le flic était abasourdi par de tels propos. Non qu'il y croyait, mais par le fait qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui « Haaa… » comme si Olivia se souvenait de quelque chose : « et son magnifique grain de beauté qu'elle a just'…

- Putain mais tu vas la fermer ta gueule ! » Il bondit hors de sa chaise et se précipita sur elle. Il la saisit par le col pour la faire taire. Olivia bascula en arrière et se heurta le crâne sur le sol. Le coup la sonna un peu. Le temps qu'elle rouvre les yeux, Chandler était sorti de force par deux autres coéquipiers. Un troisième entra pour le remplacer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 :

Olivia se releva et s'exclama en se frottant vigoureusement la bosse… :

- « Faut savoir, je dois parler ou me taire ? Rhaaa mais ça fait mal, deux fois au même endroit … c'est de la torture ! » Elle se rassit, satisfaite du tour joué à l'Inspecteur-Crétin.

Le nouveau venu était métis. Ses cheveux gominés étaient plaqués vers l'arrière. Tout en lui trahissait ses origines de banlieue sa façon de marcher, ses vêtements, son attitude. Il portait un T-shirt vert, large d'une équipe de football américain, n°77, un ample jeans déchiré et sale et des boots à peine lacées. Une longue et large chaine ornait sa poitrine. Plusieurs bagues scintillaient à ses doigts. Olivia se posait la question de savoir comment il pouvait être à l'aise dans cet accoutrement et surtout, comment arrivait-il à utiliser son arme, si la situation devait se présenter…

Il regardait son coéquipier plus âgé et d'un signe de tête, l'Inspecteur Munch se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée. Il vérifia que la porte était bien fermée, puis il s'adossa sur le chambranle et croisa les bras.

L'atmosphère était pesante et Olivia se sentait menacée. Elle était au milieu d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas les voir en même temps. Quelque soit la position qu'elle adoptait, il y en avait toujours un derrière elle… prise au piège, dans un étau.

Toujours debout, il s'adressa à elle, le visage fermé :

- « Je suis l'Inspecteur Odafin Tutuola. Alors avant que tu n'ouvres la bouche ma femme est morte, ma mère est en phase terminale, ma sœur ne me parle plus depuis 10 ans et ha oui, je doute que mon fils soit à ton goût et même que tu sois au sien… Autre chose à ajouter ? »

Elle fit non de la tête.

- « Parfait. Bien, donc on te demandait ce que tu faisais hier et avec qui…

- Je faisais une partie de billard avec des potes au café de la 13ème » répondit-elle froidement et sûrement, en croisant, elle aussi les bras.

Les deux inspecteurs la regardaient interloqués.

- « Je pense que tu ne saisis pas bien la situation obstruction à une enquête. Rien que pour ça, je peux t'enfermer… On peut ajouter faux témoignage. » Il leva la tête vers son aîné « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? ». Et Munch acquiesça dans son sens.

- « Dans ce cas, si vous le prenez sur ce ton, je veux mon avocat.

- Mais tu fais n'importe quoi ! On te demande juste que tu confirmes ou que tu apportes un témoignage dans une affaire, c'est tout… On te cherche pas des noises, bordel.

- Si c'est les Dead Rabbits qui te posent problème, Olivia, ils n'en sauront rien. Tout restera entre nous. » Ajouta John Munch. « Et ta réputation n'est plus à refaire … » Il fit le tour de la table et ouvrit le dossier qu'avait apporté avec lui, un peu plus tôt, l'Inspecteur Tutuola. « Plusieurs arrestations pour braquages, violences, drogues, deals, agressions, coups et blessures et … attentats à la pudeur. Tu en as fait des choses…

- Aucune condamnation, charges abandonnées, pas de témoin, pas de preuve. » releva-t-elle.

- « Ca me dépasse. Là je dois dire que tu m'en bouches un coin. Tu t'enfonces pourquoi ? Pour laisser ton pire ennemi s'en sortir… » Elle resta stoïque. « A moins que ce soit toi qui aies tout orchestré…

- Je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat.

- Putain … Mais t'es pas possible … Et puis tu ne serais pas assez maligne pour imaginer un plan aussi foireux pour te taper une bonne femme…, même ce niveau-là… Bon… » Elle ne réagit pas à la perche tendue. Il tapota sur la vitre et un agent entra. « Laissez-la donner son coup de fil. »

Olivia se leva et suivit l'officier de police.

La porte franchie, elle croisa à nouveau le regard d'Alexandra. Elle était toujours présente et se tenait en face d'elle, à quelques mètres. Vu sa pâleur, ses yeux inquisiteurs et ses lèvres serrées, elle avait assisté à tout l'interrogatoire. Elle se retourna et se blottit dans les bras d'un homme âgé, élégamment vêtu et un peu plus grand qu'elle. Il l'entoura d'un geste protecteur, son regard foudroya Olivia. Une femme au chignon serré frottait son dos, pour l'apaiser ou la consoler. Olivia ne put entendre ce qu'ils se disaient entre eux.

Le policier l'amena vers un bureau et lui tendit le combiné d'un téléphone fixe.

Elle forma un numéro et attendit qu'on décrocha de l'autre côté.

- « 'Cue-Ts 's Club', J'écoute.

- Bill, c'est Olivia Benson. J'ai des emmerdes, tu peux m'envoyer Langan ? »

Bill, le gérant du bar de leur QG, reconnut le code. Olivia avait donné son nom en entier. Il savait que non seulement, il allait devoir contacter les autres mais qu'ils devaient en plus accorder leur violon. Olivia avait besoin de CE FAMEUX ALIBI

- « T'es où ? »

Olivia demanda à l'officier les coordonnées du commissariat.

- « Au 16ème District.

- Il sera là au plus vite. Tiens bon.

- Merci, à plus. »

Et elle fut raccompagnée à la salle d'interrogation qu'elle avait quitté un peu plus tôt. Elle était toujours suivie du regard par ce qui semblait être la famille Cabot.

- « Pour la 3ème fois, je vous répète, nous faisions une partie de billard avec mes potes. Elliot Stabler, Luke et Joe Tingers et moi. Une partie privée dans les caves du bar…

- Pourquoi te faut-il un avocat, alors ? C'est légal, une partie de billard après tout.

- Ce qui ne l'est pas, c'est que … heum … on joue pour du fric.

- Des paris … ? »

Trevor Langan, l'avocat d'Olivia s'interposa :

- « Je me permets d'insister, Inspecteurs, on est bien d'accord, vous ne pouvez pas l'accuser pour ce qu'elle avoue ici. Elle ne peut s'impliquer elle-même dans un délit qu'elle a commis elle-même !

- Ouais ouais … alors bookmakers et tout le tintoin je suppose ? » Insista l'Inspecteur Tutuola. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps. Il savait pertinemment qu'Olivia lui mentait. Il en avait, en quelque sorte, la preuve en ayant entendu Alexandra Cabot plus tôt. Par contre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle mentait. Pour quelle raison ne diasait-elle pas tout simplement la vérité.

- « Oui des paris illégaux, on organise des tournois, des compétitions clandestins quoi.

- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous que quatre ? C'est petit pour un tournoi clandestin, ça ne rapporte pas beaucoup. » Releva Munch.

- Je peux pas tout vous dire … J'ai des témoins, je vous ai donnés leur nom et le moyen de les joindre… Faites votre boulot ! Vérifiez mon alibi. Ce qui compte, c'est que je n'étais pas là où vous prétendez que j'étais…

- Ecoute, de l'autre côté de la vitre, il y a quelqu'un qui nous raconte une autre histoire… Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'on nous en apporte la preuve. »

Et comme pour appuyer ces dires, l'Inspecteur Chandler frappa à la porte, puis entra. Il déposa, triomphalement une enveloppe sur la table. L'Inspecteur Munch et Tutuola ouvrirent le pli et découvrirent des agrandissements de photos. Puis ils acquiescèrent ensemble.

- « Bon, et bien je pense qu'on n'a plus le choix. Lève-toi, donne-moi tes mains.

- Laisse-moi ce plaisir. On a un compte à régler tous les deux. » s'interposa le plus jeune Inspecteur. Elle s'exécuta, il la menotta : « Olivia Benson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz ou ferez pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez droit à un avocat …

- Ta femme m'avait dit que tu aimais ce genre d'attirails … Et c'était pas pour la déplaire, ça lui évitait de te toucher… AïE ! » Il avait serré brutalement les bracelets volontairement « Putain, tu me coupes la circulation… » Puis il la retourna et la dirigea vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

- « Un petit tour en cellule te fera le plus grand bien. » Il la poussa et la bouscula un peu, elle perdit l'équilibre et se cogna sur le chambranle de la porte.

- « C'est de la brutalité policière, je suis témoin, je porterai plainte, vous abusez de vos droits … » Trevor Langan se déchaînait, il sortait tous les arguments qu'il pouvait.

- « Il faudra demander une prise de sang au labo, il semble qu'elle ait bu et qu'elle ait du mal à tenir debout … ou une petite chute de tension ? non ? » s'enquérit le jeune homme, tout sourire.

L'Inspecteur Tutuola se retourna vers l'avocat et demanda :

- « Comment une crapule comme elle peut se payer un avocat à 500$ l'heure ? Et ne me dites pas qu'à vos heures perdues vous faites du bénévolat !

- C'est exactement ça, Inspecteurs, j'ai une déduction fiscale pour toutes mes bonnes actions. Si vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients, je vais vous suivre… Vu la façon dont vous la traitez ici même, je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait dans les sous-sols, à l'abri des regards…. Et j'en profiterai pour avoir mon entretien confidentiel avec ma cliente. » Il les fustigeait.

Olivia passa, menottée, devant Alexandra et sa famille. Une quatrième personne, l'homme qui avait accompagné Alex deux heures plus tôt, les avait rejoints. Il s'entretenait avec M. Cabot dans une discussion des plus sérieuses. Ils avaient tous les deux les sourcils froncés et le visage grave.

Alexandra croisa ses bras très fort autour d'elle, comme pour se réconforter elle-même. Elle était blessée. Ca se voyait, ça se ressentait. Son regard en disait long une incompréhension totale et beaucoup de tristesse. Elle se détacha du groupe :

- « J'aimerais lui dire quelques mots s'il vous plait.

- Alexandra, vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps…

- Merci M. McCoy mais si je ne le fais pas, je vais le regretter… » Elle se tourna vers les policiers et l'avocat « … en privé.

- Elle ne peut pas faire de mal » Dit l'Inspecteur Tutuola pour s'en convaincre et satisfaire la demande de Melle Cabot. « …elle est menottée, et nous sommes juste à côté. »

Elles entrèrent dans la pièce qu'Olivia venait de quitter. Celle-ci s'adossa contre la vitre, pour cacher son visage aux curieux. Elle se savait observée. Elle devait malgré tout, continuer à jouer son petit jeu, qu'importe ce qu'Alexandra allait lui dire.

- « Alors ma Belle, tu veux un moment intime avec moi ? » Elle s'approcha de la jeune stagiaire, les mains en avant, baladeuses. « Il fallait pas raconter une telle histoire pour m'avoir, tu sais … Une gonz' roulée comme toi… »

Et la gifle claqua. Elle résonna dans toute la pièce et dans toute la salle. La porte n'avait pas encore été fermée. Olivia pouvait entendre les policiers à l'extérieur s'esclaffer. Puis, un discret, la famille peut être, referma la porte.

Des larmes perlaient du coin des yeux de la jeune blonde. Olivia ne put dire si c'étaient des larmes de colère ou de tristesse. Mais elles étaient là et elles étaient oppressantes.

Olivia tenta de faire un geste pour l'apaiser, de lui faire signe pour qu'elle se reprenne et l'écoute. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se trahir sans être vue. Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la jouer. Elle lui expliquerait plus tard, elle irait la voir, elle …

- « Je ne veux plus JAMAIS entendre parler de toi ! JAMAIS ! Ne viens pas me voir, Olivia, c'est plus que ce que je ne peux tolérer. » Et elle repartit. En sortant, elle s'adressa à ce Monsieur McCoy : « Je ne veux pas porter plainte », puis aux policiers « Abandonnez les charges. Oubliez tout ce qui concerne Melle Benson dans ma déposition. Retenez seulement une plainte contre X pour agression.

- Mais les photos de l'immeuble… » Interrompit l'Inspecteur Chandler.

- « Je peux totalement me rétracter si vous le souhaitez …

- Non, très bien. » Répondit-il résigné.

- « Alexandra, ma chérie, tu es sûre ? » Sa maman s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa le bras.

- « Oui, je veux tout oublier. Je pense que j'ai été assez humiliée comme ça pour aujourd'hui et j'espère, pour le reste de ma vie. » Elle regarda son père « Allons nous-en, s'il te plait. » Elle se réfugia à nouveau dans ses bras. Ils ne se firent pas priés et partirent sans se retourner.

Les policiers, déçus et contrariés, retournèrent à leur bureau en jetant l'enveloppe dans la poubelle. Olivia brandit ses poignets vers Chandler et toussota.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur fais, mais je te jure, qu'un jour, il y aura quelqu'un qui tiendra bon contre toi !

- C'est ça … cause toujours… ta femme… » lui rétorqua-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- « Ta gueule !

- Liv, c'est bon, n'en rajoute pas et cassons-nous d'ici avant qu'ils ne trouvent autre chose. » Proposa son avocat, sur un ton familier.

En quittant le commissariat, Trévor se retourna vers sa cliente et lui demanda :

- « Je vois que vous avez toujours vos 'Alibis Party'. » Ils sourirent.

- « Bah oui, ton idée était plutôt bonne, ça nous a sortis de pas mal d'emmerdes !

- Vous changez régulièrement le lieu et l'activité…

- Bien sûr. Tous les trois ou quatre mois… Joey est un sensible. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice. Il soupira.

- « Olivia, tu sais que je suis capable de tout. Surtout pour Bill, toi et les tiens. Ces évidences, je pouvais les retourner sans aucun souci, ton visage ne s'y voyait pas clairement, ça pouvait être n'importe qui. Et ta plaque de moto est légèrement retournée… donc illisible ou discutable. Mais je te connais … depuis très, trop longtemps. Tes attitudes, ton casque, même ta façon de te battre… C'était toi, ce soir-là. » Il fit une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je ne comprends pas. Tes intentions étaient louables. Tu l'as défendue et tu leur as mis une sacrée pâté. » Il sortit, de sa sacoche en cuir, un des doubles de photos que la vidéo surveillance de l'entrée de l'Hotel Plaza avait prises. Il pointa du doigt une grande personne, crâne rasé sur le côté avec une courte crête. « Et c'étaient bien les Dead Rabbits. On reconnaît Johnny grâce au tatouage qu'il a en haut de la nuque. » Il rangea le dossier et poursuivit : « Alors pourquoi ne pas confirmer les dires de Melle Cabot ?

- Je l'aurais fait la veille. Je l'aurais même accompagnée chez les flics si elle l'avait voulu. Je les aurais appelés moi-même si elle n'en avait pas eu le courage… Mais ces crétins se sont pointés à mon job, devant mes gars ! Tu penses que je vais balancer la bouche en cœur et avec un mégaphone encore bien ?

- Soit, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils traitent avec quelqu'un comme toi, ils auraient pu agencer quelque chose pour te couvrir, on aurait pu sceller un accord.

- Attends, ce n'est pas tout, ils m'ont fait poireauter dans le hall à la vue et au su de tous, c'était pas très intelligent, non plus.

- Je comprends. Ca n'engage à rien, mais tu veux que je leur en touche un mot ? On peut aller à mon bureau, tu écris une déposition conforme devant un copain assermenté et je la leur transmets avec tes conditions, ni vu, ni connu.

- Non c'est trop tard, le mal est fait. Et puis je réglerai cette affaire moi-même. Y a un truc qui sonne faux et je veux savoir ce que c'est.

- Et Cabot ?

- Quoi ?

- C'était important ?

- Ca l'était oui.

- Il y a moyen de réparer ?

- Je ne pense pas, non. J'ai tout gâché et pas de la plus belle façon …

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces fouteurs de merde ! »


	12. Chapter 12

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'étais plus venue ici :s

Ma vie est ce qu'elle est surchargée.

C'est en lisant quelques fanfictions (sur OUAT), une interview de Zazie et en recevant un review des plus positives, boustantes et Whaa je trouve pas les mots pour décrire ce que j'ai ressenti en la lisant (merci Alfrank) dans la même semaine (dernière) qu'une motivation soudaine m'a envahie.

Bon ok, ça m'a aussi aidée d'être en congé.

Ce chapitre et le suivant me sont de grosses épines dans le pied. J'ai et j'ai eu du mal à les imaginer et puis… (2ans et plus, plus tard) tout d'un coup, l'inspiration m'est venue. Et tout à couler de source.

Comme quoi, les commentaires sont super importants dans la vie de l'écrivain (amateur). Je viens de l'expérimenter.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 :

- « La 3 dans la poche latérale de gauche, puis je mets la 7. » Olivia se pencha en avant et équilibra son poids sur ses jambes qu'elle fléchit légèrement. Elle posa assurément, ensuite, le bout de ses doigts écartés sur la table, joignit le pouce à l'index et se redressa légèrement. Puis elle y positionna le bout de la queue de sa main droite, ajusta son angle et visa. D'un coup sec, confiant, elle projeta la bille blanche vers sa destination et comme elle l'avait prédit, les deux autres finirent leur course dans leurs poches prédestinées. Elle se redressa, fit le tour de la table, jaugea le degré de difficulté, s'accroupit un peu pour se familiariser avec les obstacles. Elle leva les yeux vers son adversaire et lui demanda, sérieusement : « Tu veux jouer ou je termine ? »

Furieux Eddy lança sa queue sur la table à côté d'eux.

- « Hé », cria Bill, « fais gaffe au matos, tu vas la fausser à force de la jeter !

- Paie ma tablette et on est quitte. » Rétorqua Olivia, d'un air moqueur.

- « Mais t'en as déjà payé une depuis que t'es ici ? » Il mit la main à l'arrière de son pantalon, en extirpa son portefeuille et compta le nombre de billets. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir tout en pestant et grognant.

- « A ce train-là, Olivia, tu n'auras plus d'adversaires… » lui fit constater Jamy.

- « Je sais, … Il n'y a que les nouveaux que j'arrive à plumer ou encore… ceux qui espèrent progresser.

- Tu devrais diminuer la cadence. Tu joues trop. T'as que ça à faire, ces dernières semaines, on dirait.

- Aussi, et puis, c'est de ta faute, tu m'as dit que je devais faire de la rééducation. Je joins l'utile à l'agréable.

- Olivia, c'est de l'autre bras dont je parlais… »

Elle fit la sourde oreille et lui sourit.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et claqua contre le mur.

Elliot entra énervé, sans se préoccuper de l'attention qu'il attirait sur lui, il se dirigea droit vers le patron du bar, tapa deux fois de la paume de sa main et attendit. Dans le reflet du miroir, il aperçut la silhouette d'Olivia qui tendit sa queue au médecin. Elle vida le fond de sa choppe et le rejoignit.

Elliot reçut son whisky sec qu'il but d'une traite, Bill le remplit à nouveau sans autre commande. Et Elliot l'engloutit d'une gorgée.

C'était son rituel, son exutoire deux verres d'affilée. Ca lui faisait penser à autre chose, lui permettait de rassembler ses idées et de se calmer.

Elle s'assit sur le tabouret à ses côtés, comme s'il n'était pas là, et se servit de cacahuètes qu'elle jeta nonchalamment dans la bouche. Elle mâcha les fruits secs, les avala et attendit que son ami ait étanché sa soif et calmé ses nerfs.

- « Ils nous ont encore coupé l'herbe sous les pieds… et c'est pas peu dire.

- Explique. » Elle le regarda sérieusement, appréhendant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer.

- « C'est la deuxième fois en 15 jours. La transaction n'a pas eu lieu, Ben. Plus de marchandise, elle était déjà vendue.

- Mais comment ? » Elle ne s'énerva pas, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Tout le monde savait qu'elle gardait son sang-froid en toutes circonstances, c'est ce qui faisait d'elle un chef hors pair et fiable. Elle était pausée, réfléchie et silencieuse. Elle préférait prendre du recul, évaluer la situation avant d'agir. Et dans le feu de l'action, elle pouvait compter sur son instinct, ses réflexes et son expérience.

- « Je ne sais pas, j'étais au lieu et à l'heure dits. Je n'ai vu personne. J'ai appelé Toni, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus rien ». Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, pensif.

- « Je vais me renseigner. » Olivia quitta son compagnon et se dirigea vers l'arrière salle. Elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle en jetant des coups d'œil circulaires. Bill était aux aguets et Elliot surveillait, l'air de rien.

Elle chercha dans son répertoire le nom codé, le sélectionna puis confirma l'appel.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, il décrocha à la première sonnerie. Elle reconnut son accent italien, ses 's' chantants, ses 'ou' à tout bout de champs.

- « Tout s'est passé comme prévou. Mio dé dios, C'est top de fair' des affair' avec twa.

- Raconte.

- Comm la dernièr' fwa, ils zétaient parfaitement au courant de not' petit' transactio´n. Et yé sais qué rien n'a filtré d'ici. Tou penses ! » Dit-il sur le ton de l'affirmation. Son trafic est familial, la famille ne trahit pas. « Z'ont propozé oune heur' plous avancée et 15% de la somm' en plous…

- Tu t'es montré méfiant ?

- Comm' tou m'as dit. Yé résisté, prétexté la loyauté, blablabla. Z'ont gobé comm' dou pain béni par Madré Maria.

- Parfait.

- Dis Livia, Tou vas régler cet'taffair', parce qu'ici, ça chent pas bon tout cha.

- T'inquiète, je gère. Et si tout se passe comme prévu tu auras une compensation.

- Mmmm, Y'aime les compensatio´n ! Bizness iz Bizness !

- A plus Toni.

- Ciao, Bella. »

Quand elle revint, sa mine était renfrognée.

- « Alors ?

- Alors, quelqu'un est passé avant nous. _'Bizness iz Bizness'_ , il m'a répondu. Le plus offrant l'emporte….

- Mais ça fait 5 ans que…

- Blablabla… _'Yé oune familia à nourrir, Bella'_.

- Quelle plaie. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- se trouver un autre fournisseur ou trouver qui nous coupe l'herbe sous les pieds. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, on l'a dans l'os… » Elliot la regarda intrigué et la questionna du regard. « Toni a accepté la marchandise à un prix nettement supérieur au nôtre, il a pris goût à son argent.

- Fait chier. C'est énorme. » Il ne put que constater l'ampleur des dégâts.

Quelques jours plus tard, la nuit était fort avancée quand le groupe entier se rassembla au Q.G. Les hommes et les quelques femmes discutaient entre eux, dans un brouhaha assourdissant. C'était rare qu'ils se retrouvent tous réunis en une seule soirée. Ils discutaient tous de la même chose du vent qui tournait et de la tension qui pesait sur le gang. Certains avaient été victimes d'agressions isolées, d'autres de rackets ou d'arrestations arbitraires.

Olivia et Elliot grimpèrent sur le bar et la salle se tut immédiatement.

- « Quatre groupes, quatre chefs Luke, Joe, Thomas et Elliot. Le reste répartissez-vous équitablement. Bill ? » Elle se tourna vers le barman qui avait déjà anticipé son ordre : 'Tu ouvres le sous-sol. Armez-vous. Ce soir, c'est une expédition punitive… »

Calmement, tout le monde se servit dans la cave, à tour de rôle, les armes de poing habituelles circulaient de mains en mains jusqu'à son propriétaire. Chacun s'était familiarisé avec une certaine technique de combat qui lui était propre. Des objets contondants les plus insolites sortaient parfois du placard.

Olivia fit le tour de ses hommes, leur donnait des instructions, des tenues à adopter ou des consignes à suivre. Le mot d'ordre était de ravager les lieux. Rien ne devait rester debout. Ils devaient récupérer tout ce qu'ils trouvaient sur place, tout ce qui pouvait leur être utile. Elle remit ensuite, à chacun des chefs une adresse, qu'ils encodèrent dans leur gps. Arrivée au dernier groupe, celui de Thomas, elle lui dit : « Tu restes avec moi », puis elle s'adressa aux autres « Allez-y, éclatez tout, éclatez-vous ! Et si l'endroit n'est pas habité, brûlez-le ! »

Ils quittèrent un à un et silencieusement le « Cue-T's », à intervalles réguliers pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention. On pouvait entendre au loin les vrombissements des moteurs de motos et es claquements des portières des voitures. Au bout d'une demi-heure, le silence de la nuit s'imposait à ceux qui restaient.

- « Asseyez-vous. Je ne le dirai qu'une fois et ça ne doit pas sortir d'ici. »

Ils s'assirent sans discuter. Laura, une des seules femmes de cette bande, alla chercher, avec Pat, son frère, des bières et servit les neuf autres déjà attablés. « Nous avons un cafard et nous allons résoudre le problème ce soir. »

Ils se concertèrent tous, intrigués, étonnés voire choqués. _« Comment … ? Qui … ? »_. Certains étaient furieux et ne comprenaient pas cette trahison. Ils provenaient, comme la plupart parmi le gang, de familles éclatées, ils avaient été rejetés, ils avaient fui un milieu social violent ou ils s'étaient perdus… et ils avaient trouvé au sein du Cue-T's un point de chute. Trahir un des leurs, c'était se trahir soi-même des valeurs que jamais, même dans les pires situations, ils n'avaient bafouées.

Thomas demanda à Olivia ce qu'elle savait.

- « Nous l'avons repéré », leur dit-elle.

- « Nous ? De qui ? Quand ?

- 'L et quelques hommes dans la confidence. Cela fait des mois que nous sommes dessus, que les Dead Rabbits nous damnent le pion comme s'ils lisaient nos putains de pensées… Ils sont trop bien renseignés, ils sont trop organisés…

- Ces agressions » demanda Sarah « c'est pas le hasard, hein ? » Elle regarda son petit ami et caressa sa joue. Elle se remémora le moment où elle l'avait découvert, en sang, au pied de son immeuble. Il était encore fort abîmé de sa dernière confrontation.

- Non.

- Et ce rat … » Jon essaya de se contenir. C'était un grand costaud. Sa peau sombre contrastait avec ses dents blanches et ses grands yeux. Il portait normalement des lentilles colorées bleues qui lui donnaient un air angélique, ça plaisait aux filles. Mais ce soir, son regard noir obscurcissait son visage. « ce cafard, là » il serra les poings sur ses genoux. « c'est lui qui nous a donnés ? »

Olivia acquiesça. « C'est qui cet enfant de putain ?

- « Kyle.

- Kyle ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson, ne voulant pas croire une telle improbabilité.

- Kyle, mais c'est le cousin d'L ! » affirma Thomas. « il est de _LA_ famille !? Tu es sûre ?

- Je ne ferai pas une telle erreur et je ne dévoilerai certainement pas un nom de la famille si je n'étais pas sûre.

- Comment ? » Laura avait eu une courte aventure avec Kyle. Elle devait probablement s'en vouloir de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Ca fait des semaines. » Elle soupira de soulagement, son histoire datait de deux ans. Olivia posa sa main sur son épaule pour la rassurer et poursuivit « Tant de coïncidences n'existent pas. On a posé alors des fausses pistes, de fausses transactions et des échanges bidonnés…

- Toni ? » Thomas avait déjà travaillé avec leur fournisseur italien. C'était le premier surpris de son retournement de veste.

- Il était dans la confidence depuis le début. Nous avions besoin de lui et il n'était pas contre le fait de gagner un peu d'argent de poche en plus. Willy, le garagiste aussi.

- Mais il n'est plus venu ici depuis des lustres.

- Justement, il filait Kyle dès que nos soupçons se sont portés sur lui. »

Ils étaient abasourdis d'apprendre la trahison d'un des leurs, le nom de la taupe et de la façon dont Olivia et les autres avaient réglé l'affaire sans qu'ils n'y voient rien. Tout cela sous leur nez, sans en avoir soufflé mot à quiconque.

Ils étaient écrasés par la nouvelle aussi. Leur antre avait été sali et ils étaient restés impuissants, presque inactifs. Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils auraient pu s'impliquer davantage, tenter de leur côté de comprendre les raisons de cette perte de vitesse sur le terrain, de combattre à leur façon l'invasion des Dead Rabbits sur leur territoire.

- « Ce soir, nous n'allons pas que faire une expédition punitive, nous allons récupérer ce qui est à nous avec intérêt, les écraser et les balayer définitivement du quartier. Joe et Luke ont repéré leur laboratoire. Il y en a trois. Ils sont fonctionnels. Ils tournent à plein régime.

- Kyle va les prévenir. Putain, en plus il est dans le groupe d'L. » Pat se leva d'un bond, près à agir. Olivia le retint.

- « J'y compte bien ! » Il la regarda interloqué. « Il ne sait pas encore où il va, ni où vont les autres. Mais 'L va s'arranger pour lui communiquer sa direction dans quelques temps. Ca nous laissera le temps de nous déplacer et de nous installer sur place. Nous pourrons intervenir, en renfort. Les autres laboratoires seront en sous effectifs et Joe et Luke pourront agir à leur aise. » Elle s'arrêta de parler et but une gorgée de bière. Sa gorge était sèche, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler tant et si fort. Tout le monde devait bien l'écouter. Elle essuya la mousse sur sa lèvre supérieure avec le revers de sa manche. « Une surprise dans une surprise » conclua-t-elle. « Willy nous y attend déjà avec sa camionnette pour intervenir et tout défoncer si ça se complique. Mais ça se passera bien. On a l'avantage de la préparation, de l'effet et du nombre. »

Elle sourit, confiante.

Ils se levèrent tous plus motivés que jamais, portés par cette fierté de régler leurs comptes, de prendre enfin et définitivement leur revanche et par le désir de retrouver leur confiance en eux perdue.

- « Encore une chose » Olivia les interrompit dans leurs mouvements « JE m'occupe de Kyle.

- Ce n'est pas à toi, Ben….

- Si ! J'en fais une affaire personnelle. C'est à moi seule à m'en charger. Vous ne le touchez pas et surtout … » elle reprit après une longue respiration « vous n'éveillez pas ses soupçons. Qu'il ne se doute de rien jusqu'à ce que je le confronte. »

Ils étaient tapis dans l'ombre des piliers de soutien du viaduc, dans les allées et les entrées d'immeubles, dissimulés derrière des voitures ou cachés entre leurs propres sièges, à attendre, patiemment que la cavalerie des Dead Rabbits arrive.

Elliot et ses hommes cassaient tout. Le bruit de verre brisé, de meubles piétinés ou d'armoires renversés emplissait le silence de la ruelle mal éclairée, et abandonnée, à cette heure tardive. A travers les lucarnes opaques des portes de garages en tôle, des ombres se mouvaient dans tous les sens, se projetaient contre les murs, au grès des lampes qui se balançaient sous l'impact des coups.

Puis, des éclairs de lumières jaillirent, au loin, suivis de crissements de pneus, d'accélérations.

_- « Les voilà !_ » souffla Olivia. _« Tenez-vous prêts. »_. Ils regardèrent sans bouger la troupe de dix, quinze hommes entrer en masse, enfonçant la lourde porte en bois qui barricadait l'accès au hangar. Olivia pensa très fort à son ami, pris dans un étau. C'était le moment d'agir. « Pas de quartier ! » ordonna-t-elle.

Ils la suivirent tous, au seul commandement. Quand ils franchirent la porte, ils se trouvèrent dans une énorme salle où étaient suspendus, en bout de chaînes, de gigantesques appliques avec des néons. Les murs de béton lisse étaient froids et retenaient la condensation qui se répandait jusqu'au sol en grosses gouttelettes. L'atmosphère était lourde et la température élevée devait très probablement servir à conserver la marchandise protégée dans des boites en carton, stockées dans le fond.

Des débris de tables de bois, de tréteaux et de planches jonchaient le sol, des morceaux de verre, des bouteilles et tubes cassés étaient éparpillés ça et là, toutes les étagères avaient été vidées de leur contenu et mises en pièces. Et au milieu de cet état de ruine, quatre corps humains, ensanglantés, étaient allongés sur le sol, sans cérémonie. Ils devaient être à priori les membres déjà présents dans le laboratoire.

La pièce était éclairée comme en plein jour, mais ils mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer aux flashs des lumières. Ils reconnurent tout de suite leurs compagnons et leurs ennemis et n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour leur prêter main forte. Les Dead Rabbits étaient dos à l'entrée et ne se rendirent pas compte immédiatement de ce qu'il se passait. Ils ne comprirent pas le sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de leurs adversaires et quand ils se retournèrent, il était déjà trop tard. La moitié, déjà, fut assommée, surprise par la première vague d'assaut. Les hommes d'Olivia n'allaient pas avec le dos de la cuillère. Quand ils frappèrent, ils y mirent toutes leurs forces, on pouvait entendre les os craquer sous les effets du choc. D'autres corps s'ajoutèrent à ceux abattus. Ils tombèrent comme des mouches, peu à peu. Leur nombre se réduisait considérablement. C'était à leur tour d'être pris en sandwich. L'arrivée du groupe de Thomas et d'Olivia encouragea les hommes d'Elliot. Leur énergie se décupla. Leurs ennemis n'eurent aucune chance. Il n'y eut bientôt plus personne debout.

- « Thomas, sors-les d'ici, tous, entasse-les au bout de la ruelle, sur le chantier. Te gêne pas pour vider leurs poches. Y a un truc qui te plait. Prends-le. Elliot, appelle Willy et embarque tout, puis apporte les jerricans. Toi » Elle s'adressa à Kyle. « Tu restes avec moi, ici. »

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, dans la seconde qui suivit, ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations. Kyle obéit, sans rechigner.

Olivia les regardait faire. Deux par deux, ils traînèrent les corps jusqu'à l'extérieur quand d'autres firent l'inventaire des cartons. Elle marchait lentement de long en large, doucement, les mains dans les poches de son perfecto, les yeux rivés au sol. Elle reconnut Johnny, de l'agression d'Alexandra et le gros baraqué et piercé de sa nuit de solitaire.

Insidieusement, elle s'approcha de Kyle qui ne bougea pas. Puis subitement, sans s'y attendre, elle se retourna et lui envoya un coup de poing magistral dans la figure. Surpris par le geste, le choc et le contact, Kyle fit quelques pas déséquilibrés en arrière et se vautra sur le dos, bras et jambes écartés. Personne n'intervint.

Il saignait abondamment et cria de douleur. Il tenta de se relever de sa main gauche car il tenait le côté blessé de son visage de sa main droite. Alors Olivia lui asséna un coup de pied retourné dans les côtes. Le souffle coupé, interloqué, il regarda sans comprendre son chef, se positionner à cheval au-dessus de lui. Elle se baissa un peu à sa hauteur et il vit briller, à la lueur des néons, que ses doigts étaient bagués d'un coup de poing américain. Elle lui palpa les poches. Elle en vidait tout leur contenu qu'elle étala à ses côtés. Elle saisit ses deux portables, sans dire un mot et glissa dans le répertoire et l'historique des appels et des textos envoyés et reçus. Les yeux de Kyle s'agrandirent. Il n'osa pas effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il venait de comprendre. Elle lut dans son regard la confirmation de sa trahison. Sans approfondir la recherche, elle tomba sur le dernier appel effectué à 2h16 am et le dernier message envoyé à 2h24 : _South street 112, ancien hal – Descente mtn – 10hom._

Elle retourna l'écran dans sa direction. Il était saisi d'horreur.

- « Che peux t'exchpiquer… » chuinta-t-il, la joue enflammée, en rampant, à reculons, sur les coudes. A ces mots, elle lui prit violemment le bras puis sa main droite et la lui broyant, sans ménagement, en prenant bien soin de craquer et croquer toutes ses phalanges une à une. La pression n'avait pas besoin d'être forte, le poing américain oeuvrait parfaitement et elle avait de la poigne. Les pointes de métal s'enfonçaient dans la peau du jeune homme et elle sentit le sang chaud s'écouler entre ses doigts. Il hurlait à nouveau sous l'effet de la douleur. Un long cri, déchirant, presque inhumain. Il tenta de s'extirper de son emprise mais elle ne lâcha pas sa prise. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, la tête légèrement inclinée et poursuivit sa tâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre qu'elle en avait fait du hachis. Elle lâcha sa main, qu'il protégea instinctivement contre lui avec l'autre. Il pleurait ses larmes se mêlèrent à sa morve qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer. La peur déformait ses traits, sa bouche.

- « Ca ne fait que commencer… » lui affirma-t-elle et elle se rua sur lui.

Les derniers cartons venaient d'être empaquetés, les Dead Rabbits avaient tous été évacués. Il ne restait plus qu'Olivia et Kyle dans l'entrepôt. Une heure s'était écoulée. Une heure de cris, d'hurlements, de torture, puis le silence régna à nouveau.

Ses hommes fumaient sur le parking gratuit, en face. Ils attendaient. Quand elle sortit, elle était seule. Elle s'adressa à Elliot :

- « Emmène-le avec les autres. » Elle pointa les grues et les pelleteuses.

Elliot fit signe à Vern qui le suivit des très près. Ils entrèrent rapidement et en ressortirent aussi Elliot portait son 'cousin' en tenant ses avant-bras et son ami ses chevilles. Il ressemblait à un pantin disloqué. La plupart de ses os ont été fracturés, un liquide épais, visqueux rouge imbibait ses vêtements en lambeaux.

Elliot ne ressentit aucune émotion. Il se débarrassait d'immondices. Il avait eu le temps depuis qu'il avait découvert le double jeu de son cousin, de se faire à l'idée et de se préparer aux représailles. Kyle avait été rayé de sa mémoire, de sa famille depuis longtemps, il ne représentait plus rien. Il était seulement honteux de s'être laissé avoir et que sa famille en ait été la victime.

En lui demandant de l'évacuer, Olivia mettait un point final à cette sombre affaire. Elliot nettoyait l'ardoise.

- « 'L, attends. » l'interpella Sarah. Elle courut à travers la ruelle et le rejoignit. Elle scruta le corps désarticulé et lui cracha dessus. Les autres la regardaient de loin, puis ils firent comme elle, ils encerclèrent leurs compagnons et crachèrent à tour de rôle sur le jeune homme inconscient.


	13. Chapter 13

Voici le chapitre suivant. Il m'en a coûté de nombreuses heures de travail et de nuits blanches. Mais le voilà enfin. Celui-ci et le suivant sont vraiment de grosses épines dans mon pied.

Il est beaucoup plus long que la norme. Normalement, je m'arrête à 6/7pages. Il en fait 10.

Profitez, car même si je suis lancée, ces prochaines semaines vont être surbookées corrections, rapports, sorties & fêtes scolaires, examens… Alors je ne sais pas quand le suivant qui est à peine commencé sortira…

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 :

Les volets de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et un faisceau de lumière éclatante aveugla la jeune femme qui attendait dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

Olivia en sortit, titubant, groggy. Elle était épuisée, la semaine, les nuits avaient été longues. Elle s'appuya sur le mur d'en face, regarda le sol, ses pieds et s'encouragea…. _« Allez, plus que quelques mètres… »_ Elle ressentait les coups qu'elle avait reçus, ses vêtements imprégnés de sang lui collaient à la peau. Mais elle était fière. Elle avait enfin réussi à reprendre son territoire perdu, à leur mettre la raclée qu'ils avaient méritée… Et tout ça sous l'effet de la surprise. Demain … demain, cela sera plus difficile.

Elle entendit des pas claquer sur le sol, elle se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec Emily. Surprise, elle demanda :

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais. J'ai besoin de … Mais tu saignes ? » Elle entoura son amie de son bras et la soutint pour l'aider à avancer « Tu as l'air déçue, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que ce soit moi ?

- Non, je suis surprise, c'est tout… Haaa. » Elle grimaça de douleur.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est encore arrivé ? »

Olivia sourit à la remarque et se laissa porter.

- « Rien, une bonne nouvelle, cette fois.

- Je n'ose pas te demander comment tu réceptionnes les mauvaises. »

La porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit après 2 tours de clefs. Elles entrèrent :

- « Pose-moi, là. Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller. Rien qu'une bonne nuit ne puisse réparer…

- Je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça… »

Olivia coupa court à la discussion : « D'accord, d'accord. Alors du café chaud avec un doigt de scotch. Je vais me laver un peu. » Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, plantant Emily devant les armoires de la cuisine.

Elle prit deux anti-douleurs, prépara des vêtements propres et se glissa sous la douche chaude. L'eau était douce et salvatrice. Olivia se savonna, nettoya ses plaies puis se rinça et se sécha. Elle appliqua une crème apaisante sur certains de ses muscles, un désinfectant sur les petites coupures ou éraflures ouvertes et se rhabilla d'un survêtement ample et sportif.

Elle se sentait mieux, plus légère, plus calme.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et prit la tasse fumante que sa compagne lui tendit. Emily s'assit en face d'elle :

- « Tu me racontes ?

- J'ai récupéré ce qu'on m'avait pris…

- Tu vas restée évasive ?

- Oui, tu n'apprécierais pas les détails. » Elle se pencha en arrière pour se reposer sur le dos du fauteuil, mais cet effort étendit ses muscles et elle ne put retenir un cri. Emily, d'un bon, se précipita vers la grande brune et porta ses mains autour de ses côtes.

Lorsqu'Olivia ouvrit les yeux, la jeune secrétaire était penchée sur elle, auscultant ses moindres mouvements.

- « Tu as mal où ?

- Em', arrête.

- Non, où as-tu mal, laisse-moi regarder. » Et elle souleva un pan de son T-shirt. Olivia lui saisit la main et lui rétorqua, les yeux plantés dans les siens :

- « Arrête ! … ou je ne pourrai pas me retenir plus longtemps. Après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, je suis TRES sensible et j'ai de GROSSES envies … »

Emily soutint son regard et lui répliqua :

- « Et bien ne te retiens pas. »

Elles sentirent le souffle chaud de l'une l'autre sur leur visage. Aucune des deux ne cilla. C'était à celle qui allait craquer ou faire le premier pas … Fermes et décidées, elles ne voulaient céder. Emily avait toujours en tête leur dernière dispute et les silences prolongés de sa petite amie. Olivia, elle, ne pensait qu'à Alexandra. Elle revit son visage triste d'il y a quelques jours et s'arrêta brusquement. Elle recula.

- « Qu'est-ce qui a, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ecoute, j'heum … je dois être honnête avec toi.

- Il y en a une autre, c'est ça ? » Elle recula à son tour. Elle sentait la colère monter aux joues. Elle savait ce qu'Olivia allait dire. Elle l'avait deviné avec ses nombreux appels en absence. Et elle savait qui était _l'autre_. « Alexandra Cabot ? »

- Non, enfin oui … mais c'est pas ce que tu crois » Olivia se rassit correctement. Elle prit les mains de sa compagne dans les siennes et tenta de lui expliquer. Mais Emily les retira sur le champs, toujours contrariée.

- « Je suis curieuse de l'entendre cette histoire …

- Je ne t'ai pas trompée. Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé…

- Bah tiens, facile ça … Poum, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça… J'y peux rien, désolée, aurevoir …

- Non, non, non, tu te méprends. Alexandra travaille sur un dossier qui concerne ma mère, Em' … Elle a … Elle a été …

- Ta mère … whaa je te croyais plus inventive que ça !

- Ecoute, je comprends que tu sois fachée…

- T'es trop bonne.

- Mais laisse-moi continuer… » Olivia perdait patience. Et Emily ne voulait pas lui faciliter la tâche. « Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le crois… Rien…

- Je pensais au moins que tu allait m'éviter cette fameuse rengaine 'ce n'est pas ce que tu crois'

- Mais arrête avec tes questions-réponses » Olivia s'énervait de plus belles. « Putain, tu ne m'aides pas là !

- Si ce n'est que ça … Merci Olivia, Aurevoir, je te passe la litanie des phrases cultes de rupture… J'ai moi aussi un peu de dignité que j'aimerais conservé. »

Sur ces derniers mots, elle se releva, prit son sac et s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Olivia souffla bruyamment, exaspérée par la situation et vidée de sa semaine. Elle ne voulait plus se battre, elle n'en avait plus la force. Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, les yeux rivés au plafond et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_« C'était mieux ainsi »_, se dit-elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune attache émotionnelle et elle pouvait se concentrer davantage à ce qui la préoccupait depuis plusieurs mois : sa mère et en finir avec les Dead Rabbits.

Kyle était dans le coma et ne s'en sortirait pas. Il resterait dans un état végétatif tant que sa mère ne prendrait pas la décision de débrancher l'appareil respiratoire qui le maintenait en vie. Cela ne saurait tarder. Les frais médicaux étaient relativement élevés et ses moyens financiers très faibles. Sa famille n'avait plus d'espoir de le garder…

Depuis une semaine, il ne se passait pas un soir sans qu'il n'y ait une descente dans l'un ou l'autre quartier, bar ou entrepôt. Les membres du Cue-t's étaient partout et oeuvraient de main de maître. Ils avaient considérablement réduit les effectifs de la partie adverse mais ils avaient aussi récupéré plus que ce qu'on leur avait volé. Les affaires reprenait de bon train, ses hommes avaient retrouvé leur bonne humeur et n'hésitaient pas, d'eux-mêmes, à s'imposer une expédition improvisée.

Les Dead Rabbits, bientôt, ne seraient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, il restait toujours une inconnue dans l'équation l'agression d'Alexandra. Que faisaient-ils là ? Sous les ordres de qui ? Pourquoi elle ? Cela avait-il un lien avec Olivia ?

Autant de questions auxquelles Kyle ne put répondre. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. Et il n'était pas en état de mentir. Il lui avait fourni plus d'informations qu'elle n'en avait demandé. Elle apprit le déroulement des trafics, les lieux de prédilection pour les échanges, les transactions diverses avec les bureaucrates de Manhattan, il lui transmit des noms, des numéros, des adresses…

Elle se laissa sombrer peu à peu dans un repos bien mérité. Ses hommes s'occuperaient de nettoyer les quelques résidus tenaces et elle allait s'attaquer plus sérieusement au dossier de sa mère.

.

.

.

.

Lorsqu'elle arrivait dans le hall, la porte de l'appartement était entrouverte. Elle entendait un étrange remue-ménage d'objets lourds, de meubles qu'on déplaçait, des cliquetis et des tintements de couverts, de verre, de métal qu'on rassemblait ou qu'on rangeait. Elle n'aperçut aucun mouvement et ne put discerner ce qu'il s'y passait exactement.

Afin de couvrir le bruit intérieur, Olivia sonna avec insistance, puis recula de quelques petits pas.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un grand homme aux larges épaules, chemise impeccablement repassée aux manches retroussées.

- « Ca doit être Benji qui perd patience en bas, je vais … » M. Cabot senior s'interrompit.

Ses tempes grisonnantes se confondaient avec la blondeur de ses cheveux, ses yeux bleus la transpercèrent d'un regard. Ils se reconnurent immédiatement :

- « Vous ! Vous en avez du culot de vous présenter ici après tout ce que vous avez fait ! Allez vous-en !

- Je suis venue pour voir Alexandra, je voud-…

- Dehors » Il pointait la sortie. Ses veines au niveau de son cou se gonflaient sous l'effet de la colère. « Caroline, appelle la sécurité. »

Intriguée, Mme Cabot rejoint son mari sur le seuil.

- « Stefan ? »

Alexandra était le portrait de sa mère, en plus jeune. Grande, mince, élégante, tous ses gestes trahissaient ses origines familiales. Elle portait un collier de fines perles, son gilet brun était posé à même les épaules, sur un léger chemisier blanc. Son pantalon beige allongeait interminablement ses jambes. Elle était suivie de très près de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? » demandèrent-elles à l'unisson.

Olivia saisit sa chance et sous l'effet de surprise, elle força le passage et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

- « Il faut que je te parle. J'ai bes… » Un coup d'œil circulaire lui fit découvrir la raison de tels mouvements. Les étagères du salon étaient vides, deux hommes en salopette rouge étaient occupés à la démonter. Les armoires de la cuisine, toutes ouvertes, étaient libérées de leur contenu, des cartons étaient posés ça et là contre le comptoir, ou s'entassaient contre le mur du hall de nuit. Elle ne put cacher son étonnement « Tu … Tu déménages ? ».

M. et Mme Cabot ne perdirent pas une seconde et s'infiltrèrent dans le salon. Caroline prit le parlophone, pendant que Stefan s'interposa entre les deux anciennes amies et refit face à Olivia. La mère d'Alexandra s'adressa au gardien :

- « Pawel, c'est Mme Cabot. Pouvez-vous nous envoyer la sécurité, s'il vous plait ? Nous avons une indésirable qui … » Alexandra saisit le combiné « c'est bon Pawel, je m'en occupe. Oui tout va bien. Merci. » Et elle raccrocha sous les yeux éberlués de ses parents. « Ca va aller. »

- « Tu es sûre ma chérie ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis elle tira Olivia par la manche de sa veste et l'amena à l'extérieur de son appartement. Elle referma la porte doucement derrière elles.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle était fermée à toute conversation amicale. Olivia ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle tentait de rassembler ses idées :

- « Tu pars ? Tu vas où ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Certaine qu'elle allait clôturer la discussion là si elle ne répondait pas immédiatement, elle s'exécuta :

- J'ai quelques petites choses à te demander, j'ai… je dois … » Elle était confuse, les caisses ouvertes, ce déménagement, tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là. « Je ne comprends pas Alex, pourquoi pars-tu ?

- Je te l'ai dit, ça ne te regarde pas ! En ce qui me concerne, tu n'as pas à être ici et tu n'as pas à savoir ce que je fais. J'ai été claire, je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec toi. Maintenant, dis moi, pourquoi toi tu es venue, qu'on en finisse. » Tant de rage et de colère dans ses yeux. Et pourtant… elle restait là sur le perron à attendre qu'Olivia parle.

- « Oui, heum, … Tu t'occupes de combien d'affaires ? Tu as travaillé sur… tu as ouvert combien d'enq-…

- La tienne, uniquement la tienne. » Répondit la jeune blonde, légèrement déçue, comme si elle s'attendait à un autre sujet de conversation. « J'étais une simple stagiaire engagée pour effectuer les plus basses tâches comme le classement, parfois je pouvais accompagner l'un ou l'autre assistant du procureur, mais je n'étais ni en charge d'une affaire, ni même au courant du dossier. Alors j'ai saisi une opportunité pour mon travail de fin d'étude, comme tu le sais. Et c'est la seule et unique affaire non résolue sur laquelle je bossais.

Voilà, on a fini ? » Elle se retourna pour rentrer chez elle.

- « Non attends… » Olivia la retint par le bras. Alexandra lui fit face, on pouvait lire une étincelle d'espoir … « Où vas-tu ? »

Elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle en était sûre maintenant. Toutes les occasions s'étaient présentées et Olivia n'en avait saisi aucun. Cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Elle répondit, dépitée :

- « Je rentre.

- Où ?

- Chez mes parents.

- Au … Au Texas, Alex, au Texas ? » Olivia n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle saisit les bras de la jeune femme face à elle, comme pour la secouer ou la réveiller de sa torpeur. « Mais et tes études ? Ton stage ? Pourquoi ? Quand ?

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Ca ne te regarde pas, Olivia. » Alexandra se dégagea de son emprise. Et elle se libéra aussi de cet énorme poids qu'elle portait sur le coeur, elle lui lança en pleine figure ce pourquoi elle croyait qu'Olivia venait : « Et toi ? Tu as des explications pour ce qu'il s'est passé au commissariat, il y a plus de quinze jours ? Ton changement d'attitude ? Tes mensonges ? » Elle la repoussa, l'éloigna d'elle en enfonçant son doigt pointé sur son sternum.

- « C'est de ça qu'il s'agit ? Ce sont tes parents ? Ils t'ont forcée à … c'est ça … Laisse-moi leur expliquer, je vais leur dire que tu disais la vér-

- Mais tu ne veux rien entendre ! Tu ne veux rien voir. C'est incroyable. » Elle balança ses mains en l'air, exaspérée. « Ils m'ont crue, Olivia. Tout de suite. Ils ne mettent pas ma parole en doute. Tu vois, je viens d'une famille qui a des valeurs et des principes. Et s'ils sont là, c'est pour moi ! Ce n'est pas eux qui m'emmènent, c'est moi qui pars avec eux. J'ai décidé de partir d'ici. Partir loin de tout ça,… partir loin de toi. » Sa voix s'adoucit d'un ton : « Je ne peux pas… je ne peux plus … » puis se brisa. Elle retint un sanglot, releva les yeux au plafond et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Olivia s'approcha d'elle mais Alexandra marqua la pause et maintint la distance entre elles en avançant une main. Elle se mordit le coin de la lèvre inférieure. Du bout des doigts, elle effaça les fines gouttelettes et les fit disparaître dans le tissu de son vêtement. Olivia la regarda et la laissa se reprendre, désarmée. Lorsqu'Alexandra reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle regarda à nouveau Olivia droit dans les yeux : « Et si toi, tu étais honnête avec moi ? C'était quoi ce cirque ? »

Olivia était décontenancée par tant de sincérité et désolée de ne pas pouvoir répondre aux attentes de sa jeune amie :

- « Je, … Je ne peux pas … te dire… pas maintenant, ….pas tant que ce n'est pas terminé. Je dois encore régler quelques petites choses …

- Quelles choses ? C'est quoi ce mystère autour de toi ? Et pourquoi j'en aie été la victime ? » La jeune stagiaire n'en pouvait plus, elle explosa : « Tu t'es servie de moi. C'est toi qui m'as dit de me méfier, c'est toi qui m'as dit de me protéger… qu'ils auraient pu, qu'ils seraient certainement revenus…. Même la veille, tu me proposes d'aller à la police… Et en moins de 12h, tu changes radicalement, tu … tu deviens cette espèce de caïd, dure, froide, coupante… TU m'as agressée Olivia, devant tout le monde, TU m'as manqué de respect et TU m'as humiliée devant tout le monde ma famille, mon patron, la police ! » Elle énumérait avec ses doigts le nombre de fois où Olivia s'était retournée contre elle… et comment et combien elle l'avait trahie. « Et je n'ai rien dit. Ta parole contre la mienne. Et je n'ai rien dit. Je t'ai laissé faire. Tu avais certainement tes raisons. J'attendais que tu m'expliques ces raisons… Même pas un coup de fil. QUINZE JOURS et toujours rien…. Même si j'avais fermé la porte, Olivia, j'avais le droit, je méritais des explications après tout ce que j'ai traversé. »

Olivia ne disait rien, honteuse, elle baissait la tête. Elle s'attendait à cette confrontation, elle avait tout fait pour l'éviter, elle avait préparé cette rencontre mais avec la nouvelle de ce déménagement, elle n'avait pas réussi à aller à l'essentiel. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait le temps de rattraper ses erreurs, qu'une autre opportunité se présenterait à elle… mais avec ce départ précipité, tout était remis en question.

Alexandra poursuivit :

- « Bien, je vois que tu n'as rien à ajouter. » Elle rentra chez elle. Olivia entendit des bruits de portes s'ouvrir, des cartons glisser sur le sol, des murmures de conversations. Elle reconnut le son grave et sourd de M. Cabot, la voix rassurante et apaisante de Mme Cabot. Alexandra ne répondit rien. Soudain, elle sortit, les mains pleines. Elle tendit une grande boite de la grandeur de ces caisses que l'on fournit aux employés qui partent ou se font renvoyer.

- « Voilà ce qui t'intéresse. Tout est noté dans le calepin, mes démarches, mes hypothèses, … Tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Le sujet est définitivement clos, maintenant. Bonne chance, Olivia. J'espère que tu réussiras ce que tu veux entreprendre. »

Elle ne la laissa pas répondre, tourna les talons et s'enferma, à l'abri, chez elle.

.

.

Lorsqu'Olivia franchit la porte des escaliers de secours, elle sentit son cœur se serrer, …. _Elle part…_ se contracter, puis exploser…. _Elle ne revient pas…_ Des milliers de petits morceaux se répandaient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle put les ressentir comme s'ils étaient existants, coupants, comme s'ils lui déchiraient l'intérieur et s'éparpillaient dans le néant, dans le vide qui venait de se créer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. … _Je ne la verrai plus… _Sa poitrine l'oppressait, son sang gonflait ses veines, ses veines tamponnaient ses tempes…. _C'est fini… _L'air lui manquait, ces mots hantaient ses pensées à lui en faire tourner la tête. Elle se retint à la rampe et descendit péniblement une, deux, puis trois marches. Elle suffoquait, le sol semblait se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle s'adossa contre le mur, entre deux niveaux. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ Elle glissa jusqu'au sol, posa le carton qu'Alexandra lui avait donné plus tôt à côté d'elle. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de retrouver sa respiration. Elle revit des images d'Alexandra, ses cheveux blonds glisser le long de ses épaules, sa blouse mauve légèrement entrouverte, elle revit ses lèvres claires, son visage lisse et pâle. Des larmes s'échappèrent. Elle ne put les retenir, elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle pleurait. _Elle part et c'est ma faute. _Elle était submergée par le chagrin, par cette perte contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti de tels sentiments, jamais une décision ne s'était avérée si difficile à prendre. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix, elle savait qu'elle risquait également la vie d'Alexandra si ses soupçons se vérifiaient. Et elle devait les vérifier.

Et pourtant… Elle se sentait brisée. Elle avait du rejeter, renier ses sentiments, empêcher la jeune blonde de les exprimer aussi. Elle n'avait pas insisté sur les raisons de son départ… pas trop du moins, quand elle sentait qu'elle s'en approchait. Elle ne voulait pas les entendre et elle voulait encore moins se justifier. Elle en était même arrivée à les lui faire réprimer. _J'ai tout gâché._ Si elle avait fait un temps soit peu l'effort, elle était persuadée qu'elle aurait pu la récupérer… Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant… et maintenant, c'était trop tard.

La grande porte de secours à l'étage supérieur s'ouvrit soudainement. Olivia releva la tête.

- « Olivia ? Ca va ? » Alexandra descendit précipitamment les escaliers qui la séparaient de la jeune brune.

Olivia se redressa, s'essuya du revers de la main, les joues humides « Oui, j'ai eu un malaise, une chute de tension,… il faut toujours qu'ils surchauffent les couloirs… et avec ses escaliers qui tournent… » répondit-elle en tentant de se lever. Ses mouvements étaient trop prompts et elle reperdit la notion de l'espace. La tête lui tournait encore et elle vacilla. Alexandra la rattrapa et la maintint dans ses bras, serrée, contre elle.

Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques longues minutes, elles ne voulaient pas se séparer, l'une de l'autre. Au bout de quelques temps, n'y tenant plus, Olivia chuchota, tout bas, d'une voix à peine perceptible, dans l'oreille d'Alexandra « Reste. »

Alexandra, toujours les yeux fermés, inspira longuement « Je ne peux pas. » Elle se recula, ses mains glissaient le long des bras de sa compagne jusqu'à rejoindre ses doigts auxquels elle emmêlait les siens. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et découvrit toute la tristesse et la peine dans ceux d'Olivia :

- « Viens, toi ».

En signe de réponse, elle secoua la tête, puis la baissa. Un mi-sourire de contrariété, d'ironie se dessina sur le coin de sa lèvre. « Je ne peux pas non plus…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te retient à la fin, Olivia, je ne comprends pas ! Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Et je sais que tu éprouves la même chose… Même à travers tes silences et ton rejet, je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'on se sépare… pas comme ça. Alors, à quoi tu joues ? Je pars dans deux jours, c'est bon, tu peux tout me dire… ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais faire encore quelque chose.

- Tu ne comprends pas. On vit dans deux mondes différents, Alex. Tu es entourée de Marraine-la-Fée qui veille sur toi depuis ta naissance. Regarde tes parents,… de parfaits gardiens ! Tout est tout blanc ou tout noir dans ton monde. Pas dans le mien. Je dois gérer, régler tout, toute seule. Pour vivre, survivre, je dois me débrouiller seule et pas avec une baguette magique qui d'un coup de 'Abracadabra', les bleus et les coups sont remplacés par des fleurs et des paillettes.

- Et alors ? Viens avec moi. » Elle caressa de ses doigts la joue d'Olivia et les faufila à l'arrière de son oreille. « Je t'offrirai un peu de ces fleurs et de ces paillettes… » lui rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Olivia ferma les yeux à cette charmante pensée, puis les rouvrit :

- « Je suis sombre, Alex, je suis lugubre, je vis dans l'ombre depuis de trop nombreuses années. Ce que tu as vu au commissariat, c'est ma façon de répondre, de me protéger. J'ai l'habitude de lever les poings, baisser la tête et foncer… Ce que tu as vécu, il y a quelques jours, c'est mon quotidien.

- Mais parce que tu es entourée de personnes comme ça, que tu vis et évolues dans ces quartiers… Laisse-moi te montrer que tu peux, … que tu mérites toi aussi de vivre dans un monde plein de couleurs. Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de lever les poings » Elle ressaisit les poignets de la jeune brune. « Pas avec moi. S'il te plait, laisse-moi… donne-nous une chance… »

Olivia prit à son tour, les mains d'Alex dans les siennes, les posa sur ses hanches, s'approcha de la jeune femme blonde et l'embrassa sur la joue. Doucement. Délicatement. Elles fermèrent toutes les deux les yeux et savourèrent cet instant. Elle remonta les lignes de sa mâchoire, avec des petits baisers, puis ses mains se placèrent à l'arrière de sa nuque. Elle descendit jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Un baiser, un tout petit baiser, puis deux, puis trois qui s'éternisaient de plus en plus pour ne plus qu'en former un seul long sans rupture. Elle pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les caressa de sa langue chaude, douce et humide. Alexandra répondit à son baiser, entrouvrit la bouche elle aussi et mêla sa langue à la sienne. Tout n'était que douceur et calme. Les mains de la jeune blonde se glissèrent sous le vêtement d'Olivia, à la hauteur de la ceinture. Ce contact de peau à peau les fit frissonner toutes les deux.

Elles ne purent retenir un râle de satisfaction, de plaisir et de désir.

Olivia caressa la longue chevelure de sa compagne, s'enivrait de l'odeur de son shampoing, elle massait tendrement sa nuque, puis les omoplates, elle descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale pour terminer son chemin au niveau du bas de sa blouse.

Elles s'arrêtèrent un instant, posèrent leur front l'une contre l'autre, engourdies par le moment présent. Elles restèrent encore dans cette bulle de quiétude quelques temps, plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, surtout pas la réalité qui allait frapper un moment ou un autre.

- « Tu reviendras ? »

Alexandra, les yeux toujours fermés, pleurait silencieusement. Elle avait compris la signification de la question.

- « Non, … je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas vivre dans la même ville que toi… pas comme ça. Pas à t'attendre, à espérer… aujourd'hui c'est cette affaire, demain ce sera autre chose. Il y aura toujours quelque chose entre nous… tu seras toujours entre nous. » Elle rouvrit les yeux embrumés de larmes « Tu l'as dit toi-même, nous ne vivons pas dans le même monde. »

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, « Je t'aime Olivia et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans toi. » Elle se retourna, volait au dessus des marches, la fuite lui donnait des ailes. La porte se refermait pour ne plus se rouvrir. Olivia ramassa ses affaires et partit, en essuyant ses larmes, elle aussi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

.

.

Elle ne se rappelait plus comment elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle se souvint d'être restée toute la journée sur le trottoir, en face de l'immeuble.

Olivia avait garé sa moto à côté d'un kiosque à journaux, sur le coin de la rue. Elle s'était assise sur un banc public. Elle regardait les ouvriers remplir le camion, transporter les cartons, porter les meubles démontés. Ce ballet incessant avait duré plusieurs longues heures jusqu'à la tombée la nuit. Parfois M. Cabot rejoignait son fils, sortait et vérifiait l'avancée du déménagement. Elle reconnut dans le jeune frère d'Alexandra les mêmes traits que son père, mais il semblait plus chaleureux, plus souriant. Ils fermèrent la porte coulissante de l'arrière du camion, Benji fit pivoter la poignée et la scella. Au bout de quelques instants de concertation, il frappa sur le flanc de la camionnette. Celle-ci alluma ses phares, démarra et s'en alla au loin.

Le patriarche prit son portable de sa poche arrière, parla à son interlocuteur, hocha deux trois fois la tête puis il raccrocha. Il échangea quelques mots à son fils. Puis il remonta aussitôt et son fils le suivit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la famille Cabot était sous le porche de l'immeuble. Alexandra embrassa le portier, elle devait lui dire des mots gentils et des remerciements. Le cœur d'Olivia se serra. Elle ne contrôlait plus la tension. Elle se leva comme si elle voulait les rejoindre, les empêcher de … mais elle se ressaisit. Elle se dissimula derrière un arbre, elle ne voulait pas être vue.

Une énorme limousine grise s'arrêta à leur hauteur, un chauffeur endimanché en descendit. Le moteur ronronnait toujours. Il prit, sans aucune consigne, les deux valises qu'il rangea dans le coffre q'il avait ouvert en se garant.

Les effusions et les aurevoirs prirent fin. M. Cabot, Benji et Alexandra entrèrent à l'arrière de la voiture. Un vent froid souffla à ce moment, Mme Cabot resserra son gilet de laine contre elle. Elle releva la tête, distraire. Elle croisa le regard d'Olivia. Elle la reconnut et lui sourit. Non pas un sourire triomphal mais un sourire triste, plein de compassion. Puis elle entra à son tour dans l'habitacle. Le chauffeur referma la porte derrière elle. Il grimpa à l'avant sans plus attendre et claqua la portière. Il sortit le véhicule de son emplacement pour se faufiler immédiatement dans la circulation.

Olivia leva les yeux au ciel, vers les anciens appartements de la jeune femme. Elle accepta les premières gouttes de pluie sur son visage qui se mêlèrent aux larmes. Elle mit son casque, enfourcha sa moto et prit la direction opposée.

.

.

Elle était assise sur le bord de son fauteuil, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains. En rentrant, elle avait empilé, sans plus de cérémonie, sa veste mouillée sur son casque. Ses coussins étaient détrempés par l'eau de pluie. Ses cheveux, presque secs, collaient sur ses joues sous l'effet du gel.

Olivia avait jeté la boîte sur le sol après avoir déversé tout son contenu sur la table basse. Elle avait classé les informations au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, mécaniquement. Elle s'empêchait de penser. Elle agissait comme un robot.

Sur son mur, elle avait affiché la carte du nord de New York sur laquelle Alexandra avait situé, à l'aide de gommettes au code couleur, les différents emplois, en jaune, les habitations, en vert, et les lieux des viols, en rouge, de toutes les victimes.

Elle reconnut l'écriture de la jeune stagiaire derrière les initiales de leur nom et prénom. Sur les gommettes, elle avait apposé un chiffre, qu'elle avait légendé sur des fiches mémos de même couleur. Tout y était retranscrit : les adresses, les heures, les noms des personnes sur place.

A côté de la carte, Olivia avait punaisé un tableau comparatif.

Chaque information était d'une précision imparable. Tout ce qui avait été noté dans le dossier était accompagné d'une justification, d'un fait, d'un rapport de police ou d'un témoignage. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Toutes les affaires avaient été analysées, décryptées, disséquées à la loupe.

Tout était clair, organisé, planifié. Il ne restait plus à Olivia qu'à retracer les démarches, à suivre le chemin balisé.

Sur la table à manger, elle avait séparé les quatre affaires. Alexandra avait retrouvé une quatrième victime entre la période de 1985 à 1987. Les dates et le modus operandi concordaient. Ce qui était le plus flagrant, c'était la description physique les favoris n'étaient plus à la mode.

C'était un indice supplémentaire qu'il fallait ajouter à la liste des nombreux points communs. Janet Willet travaillait comme aide maternelle dans un réfectoire d'une école primaire : encore un horeca, encore un établissement scolaire, encore un signe distinctif, encore … , encore, … encore.

Olivia ferma les yeux et résuma mentalement les dernières recherches qu'elle avait effectuées de son côté qu'elle pouvait ajouter à celles d'Alexandra. Alexandra. Elle revit son doux visage, ses yeux tristes, son air résigné. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. _'Concentre-toi… Ressaisis-toi !'_

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mener l'enquête elle-même si elle voulait découvrir enfin la vérité. Elle sentait qu'elle s'en rapprochait. Elle sentait que l'étau se resserrait.

C'était tout ce qui lui restait, plus rien ni personne ne lui importait. Elle ressentit à nouveau ce vide qui s'était installé en elle dans le fond de son estomac. Cet immense trou noir qui la dévorait de l'intérieur. Elle devait s'occuper l'esprit pour éviter d'y penser, éviter de lui donner une plus grande importance…

.

.

.

.

Quand Olivia rendit visite à Mme Willet, elle ne s'était pas préparée. Elle y est allée en moto, habillée comme une baroudeuse, cuir et protection et elle s'était présentée sans empathie. Elle est allée droit au but, le tact et la discrétion lui faisaient cruellement défaut. La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment à ses oreilles.

Olivia resta plantée, là quelques instants, en se répétant ses derniers mouvements. Puis elle jura, pesta contre elle-même. Elle fit demi-tour et repartit, sans insister.

Deux jours plus tard, elle revint à la charge. Sous les conseils avisés de Trevor Langan, elle s'était habillée de vêtements beaucoup plus classiques et stricts, elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir coupé droit, une chemise blanche sous une jaquette sombre. Elle portait sous le bras un attaché case dans lequel elle avait rangé le résumé de son affaire. Son avocat lui avait également expliqué quelle devait être le comportement à adopter.

Elle avait pris les transports en commun et parcourait le reste à pieds. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle sonna à la porte et recula de quelques pas. Elle lissa les plis de son pantalon, regarda le sol. La grande porte en bois s'ouvrit :

- « Oui ?

- Bonjour Madame Willet. Je suis Olivia Benson, je travaille sur une affaire qui me préoccupe beaucoup et … »

La dame sortit de l'embrasure de sa porte, fronça les yeux et la regarda attentivement. Olivia ne put ignorer la démarche et sourit timidement.

- « Je me demandais quand vous alliez revenir. Je m'attendais à vous revoir un jour ou l'autre.

- Je suis désolée pour mardi » s'excusa-t-elle. « Je n'ai pas été très attentive. »

Jane ouvrit la porte plus grande et se mit sur le côté :

- « Entrez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur. » l'invita-t-elle.

Olivia ne dit rien. Elle s'avança doucement, sans s'imposer, et s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée. Une maison classique d'une famille moyenne. Une rangée de marches blanches en bois menait à l'étage. Un porte-manteau était accroché sur le mur à sa droite, à côté d'un miroir et d'un porte-clefs. A sa gauche, le couloir se prolongeait et découvrait deux autres ouvertures. La première s'ouvrait au salon d'où elle put reconnaître des canapés, des chaises, une table et quelques armoires et dans le fond se dressait les meubles de la cuisine.

- « Venez. Asseyez-vous. Je vous sers quelques choses thé, café, jus ?

- de l'eau, ce sera très bien, merci. »

Janet partit dans la cuisine. Olivia entendit le bruit des portes d'armoire qu'on ouvrait, de l'eau qui coulait, de vaisselles qu'on déplaçait.

Elle s'assit au bout du fauteuil, contre l'accoudoir, en face d'une table basse. Elle jeta un œil circulaire sur la décoration. Tout était moderne, des meubles préfabriqués à monter soi-même sans difficulté. Au dessus de la télévision trônait, dans des étagères en verre, une collection impressionnante de DVD. Sur les murs, des photos de famille montraient aux invités le bonheur qui les habitait. Elle fit le tour de chaque cadre. Janet avait eu trois enfants, trois garçons, tous plus jeunes qu'Olivia. Sa photo de mariage datait du début des années 90'. Ils paraissaient tous les deux heureux. Et tour à tour des photos de bébés, d'enfants puis de jeunes adolescents s'étaient rajoutés autour de celle du couple.

- « Ils ne sont au courant de rien. » Elle posa sur la table un verre d'eau, une tasse de café et une assiette de cookies. Elle recula une chaise et s'assit au bout de la table. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne… J'ai enfoui cette histoire et j'ai vécue comme si elle ne m'était jamais arrivée… »

Olivia se retourna et prit place, deux chaises plus loin. Elle voulait éviter la proximité. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Janet attendait. Elle la regarda attentivement.

- « Vous n'êtes pas de la police, n'est-ce pas ? » Olivia hocha négativement de la tête. « Que voulez-vous ?

- Je … hum. » Elle s'éclaircit le fond de la gorge et ferma les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. _'Sois honnête._' Les mots de Langan résonnaient dans sa tête. _'N'essaie pas de te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre ou de lui raconter n'importe quoi … Elle s'en apercevra et elle ne te dira rien.'_ « Ma … Ma mère a été violée, il y a 25 ans… Je suis le fruit de ce viol. » Elle releva les yeux et regarda son interlocutrice sans détourner le regard. Janet Willet tentait de lire en elle, de déceler le mensonge, ou une mauvaise intention quelconque derrière ces mots. Et elle ne put y voir que la vérité.

Olivia but quelques gorgées d'eau et mordit dans un cookie qu'elle reposa aussitôt. Bien qu'il était délicieux – un des meilleurs qu'elle ait mangés – elle avait une boule dans la gorge qui l'empêchait de déglutir.

Elle regarda ses mains d'un air absent. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle était nerveuse, anxieuse. Cela devenait personnel, intime. Elle devait se dévoiler à une inconnue, pour que celle-ci puise partager, elle aussi, ce qu'elle savait.

- « Ma mère sortait de la bibliothèque quand elle a été agressée. IL était très tard et il n'y avait personne dans les rues. Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il l'a attaquée par derrière, l'a assommée et l'a traînée dans un soubassement ». Elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration et ses émotions. Sa voix perdait de son assurance et des tremolos cassaient le ton monocorde qu'elle voulait garder. « Quand elle s'est réveillée, il était déjà sur elle. Elle a vu distinctement son visage et l'a décrit comme elle pouvait à la police… Un signe significatif, c'était ses favoris. » Elle s'arrêta, leva les yeux vers son hôte, silencieuse, attentive, en face d'elle.

Comme si elle avait compris, Mme Willet s'entoura de ses bras et se serra fort, les yeux clos. Son visage, tout à l'heure si accueillant et chaleureux, s'était refermé. Un frémissement la secoua légèrement. Olivia reconnut les signes du passé. Ces souvenirs tant enfouis, cachés qui reviennent à la surface et qui vous replongent dans les mêmes sentiments éprouvés, même si des années se sont écoulées. Les douleurs ressenties ne disparaissent jamais bien loin.

- « Je suis désolée de vous refaire revivre tout cela…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi déterrer à nouveau cette histoire ? Après 25 ans ?

- Vous n'êtes pas seule. Ma mère n'était pas seule. Nous avons trouvé d'autres femmes qui …

- Combien ?

- Vous êtes quatre. Nous en avons identifié quatre. » Ca lui était étrange de s'approprier le dossier d'Alexandra, d'utiliser le pronom « nous » alors qu'elle n'était plus là, qu'elle n'aurait plus aucun retour sur l'avancée de son enquête. Elle soupira, elle devait continuer. « J'ai une amie qui a étudié l'affaire. C'est elle qui l'a relancé. Elle a épluché chaque fichier, chaque cas qui relevait une ressemblance, de près ou de loin avec les autres, sur une durée de 10 ans. C'est comme cela qu'elle a retrouvé les concordances entre ma mère et les autres victimes. Et tout récemment sur votre témoignage.

- Elle est où votre amie ?

- Partie. Elle a été confrontée à un problème personnel et elle a du partir malgré elle. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a convaincue de l'aider. Je sens qu'elle approche de la vérité et je veux la connaître.

- Je ne comprends pas… Il a détruit quatre femmes à votre connaissance, peut être plus, il y a 25 ans. Pourquoi recommencer, pourquoi nous faire revivre tout cela ? On en tirera rien de bon… » La dame plus âgée reprenait sa respiration, elle donnait l'impression de supplier… peut être … d'abandonner toutes ces recherches qui ne mèneraient à rien ou peut être à raviver ses vieilles blessures jamais cicatrisées.

En 1985, les jeunes femmes agressées sexuellement, souvent, n'étaient pas reçues sérieusement. De nombreux policiers, en majorité masculin, ne faisaient preuve d'aucune sensibilité, voire pire, ils demandaient carrément si la soit-disant victime n'avait pas provoqué, cherché ou voulut ce qui lui était arrivé. Et comme Pierre, elle se mettait à crier au loup pour retrouver un semblant de dignité et ainsi éviter de se faire traiter de fille facile. Jane Willet devait certainement être, en plus, une de ces nombreuses victimes collatérales, humiliée, rabaissée par un inspecteur insensible et certainement un peu trop macho.

- « Vous savez » ajouta-t-elle pour appuyer encore plus ses dires « je connais un peu la loi. Il y a prescription depuis 15 ans. Nous étions, je suppose, toutes mineures au moment des faits » Insista-t-elle.

Cela ressortait du cadre des connaissances d'Olivia. Elle ne put que la croire sur parole. Elle venait d'apprendre une information qui venait bousculer son objectif. Alexandra, encore une fois, lui avait bien dissimulé cet article de loi. Elle devait bien savoir qu'Olivia n'en savait rien. Pourquoi l'avoir laissée dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi avoir établi son travail de fin d'étude sur une affaire qui ne pouvait être défendue ? Olivia était perdue dans ses réflexions.

- « Vous allez bien ? » Jane posa sa main chaude et délicate sur l'avant bras d'Olivia et la sortit de sa torpeur. « Vous ne le saviez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, je … je ne sais plus … ce … »

C'était comme si on lui avait donné à chacune de nouvelles cartes à jouer, les rôles s'inversèrent. Olivia, déterminée et confiante à son arrivée, fut confuse et déboussolée. Jane, elle se ressaisit. Etait-ce les années d'expérience de mère, son côté maternel qui prit le dessus ? Etait-ce la visite impromptue de cette jeune écorchée vive – elle l'avait bien remarquée le premier jour de leur rencontre – qui l'avait remise en question ? Elle reprit les rennes de l'entretien et lui demanda :

- « Que vouliez-vous au juste ? Que cherchiez-vous exactement ? » Elle remplit à nouveau le verre d'Olivia.

- « A le retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour qu'il soit puni pour ce qu'il a fait à ma mère, ce qu'il nous a fait à nous. Je pensais qu'il irait en prison » Dit-elle d'une voix plus faible, comme une enfant qui veut impressionner ses camarades qui lui créent du tort.

- « C'est tout ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Ne voudriez-vous pas, au fond de vous, savoir qui il est vraiment ? »

Olivia fronça les sourcils. Chaque fois que ses pensées s'égaraient dans cette direction en se regardant dans le miroir, elle secoua la tête pour les chasser. Cela faisait des années qu'elle s'empêchait, s'interdisait de penser à lui autrement qu'à un géniteur, à un violeur. C'était un monstre abject qui avait abusé de sa mère, ruiné sa vie et la sienne, puis d'autres encore… Jamais elle ne devait le voir ou le nommer autrement.

« Je veux le voir. » Son regard se fixa sur la carafe d'eau. Une goutte de condensation s'échappa du goulot et s'écoula le long du récipient. En contact avec la nappe, elle laissa une petite auréole humide, qui s'agrandit lentement. Elle fut rejointe par deux autres petites perles d'eau. Elle triturait ses doigts nerveusement. « Je veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, qui il est … » Elle sentit une pression rassurante sur son poignet. Jane l'encourageait à poursuivre, à vider tout ce qu'elle avait gardé au fond d'elle, sans jamais en dévoiler un coin de voile à personne, depuis des années. Des pensées sombres, se disait-elle, malsaines et torturées. Quelques larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues. « Je veux savoir ce que je … Si je lui … » Elle ne parvenait pas à les extirper de sa bouche. Les entendre était une abomination. « Est-ce que j'ai hérité de son côté … » Elle tourna son regard et le plongea dans celui de son interlocutrice. « Ca me dégoûte tellement…

- Je crois qu'un petit remontant nous ferait du bien. » Elle tapota sur sa main, puis se leva. Elle ouvrit un vieux buffet en chêne et ouvrit les battants. Elle prit une bouteille d'Amaretto et la tendit à Olivia. « l'alcool des femmes. »

Olivia n'objecta pas. Jane Willet remplit deux verres en cristal, puis elle alla à la cuisine, ouvrit le congélateur et défit quelques glaçons. Olivia les entendit craquer au contact de la boisson et tinter le long des parois.

- « Avez-vous mangé ? » Entendit-elle au loin.

- « Non, mais …

- t,t,t,t,t. J'ai une faim de loup, les émotions, ça creuse. On réfléchira mieux l'estomac plein !

- Ne vous donnez pas tant de peine. » Olivia était embarrassée. Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main, se leva et la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- « Cela ne m'ennuie pas, j'ai assez de restes pour deux personnes. Rendez-vous utile, derrière vous, dans le tiroir du haut, prenez les couverts. » Olivia s'exécuta. Vous aimez le poulet, j'espère… Qui n'aime pas le poulet ? »

La jeune femme acquiésça.

La propriétaire des lieux alluma la gazinière, fit chauffer une poële et une casserole. Puis en attendant que l'huile frémisse, elle tendit le verre alcoolisé à son interlocutrice.

- « A un meilleur avenir » Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et elles burent chacune une première gorgée, dans l'espoir que ce vœu fut entendu.

La boisson était douce, sucrée et suave. Elle caressa lentement le fond de la gorge en étalant son goût sur toutes ses papilles gustatives. C'était délicieux et très agréable. Olivia s'appuya sur le comptoir de la cuisine, ferma les yeux et savoura les bienfaits de l'alcool.

- « Je ne vous avais pas menti » lui dit Jane, en réaction à son visage détendu. Elle fit sauter les légumes dans la casserole et retourna les blancs de poulet dans la poële.

- « Non, en effet, c'est très bon.

- Normalement cela se boit en dessert ou en digestif, en fin de soirée mais je ne me voyais pas nous servir un wisky ou un cognac. C'est le genre de mon mari après une longue journée. Pour moi, c'est trop fort. »

Olivia ne lui dit pas qu'elle, elle, était habituée à ce genre de boisson, qu'il lui en fallait plusieurs pour qu'ils aient de l'effet sur ses nerfs.

- « Voilà, asseyez-vous, c'est prêt. » Elle servit et vida les plats, rapporta le verre d'eau d'Olivia sur la table de la cuisine. « Bon appétit. »

La jeune femme mangea en silence. Elle dégusta avec plaisir ce repas simple et plein de goût. Ses derniers repas sains dataient de ses têtes à têtes avec sa mère, quand elle était de bonne composition.

- « C'est très bon. Votre famille a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir.

- Et moi donc. » Ajouta-t-elle. « Sans eux, sans Eric et mes garçons, je ne serais rien. »

Jane évita de poser des questions sur la famille. Il ne fallait pas être voyante ou télépathe pour deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible. Garder son bébé issu d'un viol entraîne de grandes conséquences psychologiques.

- « Que faites-vous dans la vie Olivia ?

- Je répare les voitures. J'ai fait une spécialisation dans le montage et dans les kits intérieurs. C'est un marché en pleine expansion. » Répondit-elle entre deux bouchées.

- « Vous aimez ça ?

- J'adore ça. » Lui affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- « C'est important.

- Et vous ?

- Je suis une simple mère au foyer. Après … » Elle s'arrêta et se concentra. « Quand j'ai rencontré Eric, il était le jardinier de mes parents. J'avais arrêté mes études et je ne voulais plus être en contact avec le monde. Eric était le seul que je voyais régulièrement, sans peur. Il m'a apprivoisée sans savoir, il a pris le temps de me connaître et voilà. Il travaille pour 4 » Elle sourit à ses souvenirs. Les assiettes étaient vides depuis un bon moment, les couverts rangés sur le côté.

- « Ma mère a toujours hanté par son viol. Elle ne s'en est jamais remise. Je crois qu'être constamment sous ses yeux devait le lui rappeler… Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a gardée ou pourquoi elle ne m'a pas abandonnée… Elle ne m'a jamais dit. Elle ne m'a jamais reproché … Elle avait de bons jours. Ils étaient rares mais ils étaient agréables. » Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible, à peine audible, pleine de souffrance et de regret. Un silence pesant envahit la pièce. Le passé les étouffait toutes les deux.

- « Je vais vous aider, Olivia. Je vais répondre à toutes vos questions parce que vous avez besoin de trouver un sens à tout ça, même s'il n'y en a pas… Mais, même si vous le trouvez, même si … » Elle fit une pause et réfléchit ce qu'elle allait dire, pesa sa phrase suivante, « Sans offense, je ne veux plus vous revoir. Je vous dirai tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir ou tout ce que vous voulez savoir, mais ne me recontactez plus. » Elle inspira longuement. Et elle avoua : « Personne n'est au courant. Depuis mon entrevue avec la police, je n'en ai plus parlé à personne et je veux que cela reste comme ça. Je ne veux pas faire traverser cette épreuve à ma famille. Une épreuve que j'ai, à ma façon, surmontée. C'est loin tout cela et ils ne peuvent rien faire. Je ne veux pas leur imposer une situation où ils se sentiraient impuissants à m'aider, alors que je n'ai pas besoin de l'être. Il est beaucoup trop tard. »

Elle se leva, débarrassa la table. Olivia lui apportait la vaisselle sale qu'elle entreposait dans l'évier.

- « Je nettoierai cela tout à l'heure, finissons-en… »

.

.

.

Encore une. Quand elle colla la gommette, inscrivit le code et remplit le tableau, le profil était de plus en plus évident étudiante + job lié à l'horeca dans le milieu scolaire, dans le Morningside de Manhattan. Et elles étudiaient toutes tardivement dans les bibliothèques du quartier.

Il n'y avait pas de secret Olivia allait devoir relever tous les noms des entreprises qui travaillaient sur les lieux de 1980 à 1990 et qui étaient en contact avec les universités, leurs petits boulots et les bibliothèques afin de croiser les données.

Cela allait demander de nombreuses heures, de la patience, de la finesse et de la persévérance. Elle savait que la réponse était là quelque part et elle ressentit cette sensation de toucher au but. Heureusement, à l'ère d'internet, une grande partie de ces informations serait accessible plus facilement et rapidement. Tout dépendrait du fonctionnaire qui recevrait son courriel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Avant dernier chapitre. **

**Le chapitre 16 (à croire que j'ai un bon rendement, que je sois constante) sera le dernier, malheureusement, il sera tout petit. A dans 10 jours )**

**Chapitre 15 :**

.

.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Alexandra et depuis sa visite chez Jane Willet. Son appartement était submergé de papiers, de documents, de dossiers. Au fur et à mesure, Olivia confirmait ses informations ou les jetait à la poubelle parce qu'elles menaient vers une impasse.

Plus personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Pas même Bob qui l'avait menacée de tout laisser tomber s'ils ne se rencontraient pas. Elle n'était pas allée au lieu de RDV. Cela faisait 5 jours que c'était le calme plat. Elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

'L avait bien essayé de la distraire un peu, de la sortir de son obsession, mais rien n'y fit. Elle ne sortait que pour aller travailler… Même ses temps de pause étaient consacrés aux appels téléphoniques, à la rédaction et à l'envoi de mails ou aux déplacements dans les sociétés.

.

.

Olivia releva sept entreprises qui étaient habituellement appelées et qui avaient un lien direct avec les bibliothèques, les cafétérias et les milieux scolaires. C'étaient les distributeurs d'eau, les traiteurs, les fournisseurs de matériel scolaire et de bureau, les sociétés de nettoyage, les fournisseurs des distributeurs alimentaires automatiques et les techniciens informatiques et électroniques. Parmi elles, trois s'en détachaient et l'organisation de leur horaire concordait avec les heures de service. La société distributrice d'eau '_Aquality_' remplissait, tous les soirs, les fontaines privées de bureau, le traiteur des repas scolaires _'RBP Distributor'_ dont le nom a été changé en raison des nouvelles lois sur l'hygiène alimentaire en '_HealthyIn_' chargeait les frigos et les cuisines une heure avant le rush et les ouvriers techniciens d_''AfterData'_ devaient travailler pendant les heures ouvrables pour sauvegarder les données informatiques ou effectuer des réglages. Toutes les trois étaient en contact, à un moment donné de la journée, avec les employés ou les membres du personnel scolaire ou bibliothécaire.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à relever les noms des représentants de ces sociétés qui travaillaient à l'époque, au même endroit et à les rencontrer. L'excuse était cousue de fil blanc. Confrontée à des fonctionnaires, il fallait les convaincre que leur aide était précieuse et donc les toucher de façon personnelle et intéressée. Elle leur expliquait que son travail de fin d'étude - que ce sujet épineux serve au moins enfin à quelque chose - se portait sur les conditions de travail de l'époque et d'aujourd'hui. Personne n'y voyait d'objection, au contraire, ils étaient très bavards quant il s'agissait de parler des conditions déplorables, de la crise, des restrictions, des lois et des réglementations, … Ils étaient freinés, par contre, par le fait de lui transmettre les coordonnées personnelles de leurs employés. Elle insistait sur l'importance de témoignages pour étoffer sa recherche et valider ses observations. Elle ne demanda que leur nom et leur numéro de téléphone ou elle refila ses propres données afin qu'ils entrent en contact, de leur côté, ave elle.

Elle avait réussi à regrouper une cinquantaine de noms et pria pour qu'il fût l'un d'entre eux. Ils étaient très peu nombreux à avoir refusé de lui venir en aide. Elle avait joué de son charme, elle avait travaillé ses manières et elle avait solidifié son dossier. Katie, la femme d'L, la seule diplômée qu'elle connaisse, avait passé trois soirs à élaborer de fausses études afin de créer quelque chose de consistant.

.

.

Olivia trépignait d'impatience et tournait comme un lion dans sa cage, près de son téléphone. Elle rafraîchissait sa boite de réception et vérifiait toutes les 30 secondes si elle ne recevait pas un nouveau message. Elle devait faire une pause et prendre du recul. Elle n'avançait plus, au contraire. Elle jeta un œil sur son canapé, se passa la main dans ses cheveux courts et saisit sa combinaison de cuir. Elle s'y glissa avec aisance, prit son casque, ses clefs et claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle avait besoin de se vider l'esprit, elle devait penser à autre chose sinon elle deviendrait folle. Son cerveau saturait et surchauffait. Elle pouvait le sentir gonfler et bouillonner.

Elle dévala les marches, sans attendre l'interminable montée de l'ascenseur. Sur le trottoir, elle esquissa un sourire en voyant sa moto. Elle l'enfourcha et la démarra. Elle ronronna sous ses jambes d'un son régulier et rassurant. Elle joua un peu de pédale, de l'accélérateur et se faufila avec souplesse dans le trafic. Elle roula doucement, au rythme de la circulation. Elle suivait les feux verts, les passages libres, les routes dégagées. Elle chemina le long du fleuve, longea les grandes artères principales. Elle fit le tour de la presqu'île en empruntant les ruelles et les rues résidentielles en modérant sa vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas quitter du regard l'eau, le ciel dégagé, l'air libre. Elle évitait les tunnels et les ponts.

Elle dépassa Harlem, puis redescendit vers l'université de Columbia. Elle s'arrêta. Il y avait quelques années encore, ce n'était qu'un établissement qui n'accueillait que les jeunes filles. C'était tellement plus facile pour les prédateurs, à cette époque. Ils n'avaient qu'à se baisser pour les ramasser à la pelle. Combien sont-elles à avoir subi cela sans s'être plainte ? Combien sont-elles à avoir gardé le silence ? Combien ont été maltraitées, malconsidérées comme Jane Willet ?

Elle pensa à sa mère, à son courage, à la chance, quelque part, très certainement, d'être tombée sur un policier empathique, avant-gardiste et consciencieux.

Tout n'était qu'une question d'époque et de moyens. Elle souffla désespérément, elle se leurrait. Aujourd'hui encore, combien étaient-ils à passer encore entre les mailles du filet alors que la technologie et les avancées scientifiques étaient au service des enquêteurs… Chaque ère avait ses lacunes, ses maladies que la génération suivante tentait de réparer ou de compenser. Combien d'entre elles étaient mortes sans avoir trouvé la paix ? Combien n'avaient jamais obtenu justice ? Combien avaient été ou étaient encore détruites aujourd'hui ?

Elle savait, elle avait compris qu'elle ne recevrait très probablement jamais les réponses à ses questions, un apaisement ou un sens à son mal-être. Grâce à Jane, elle avait tourné la page sur les explications : savoir n'effacerait pas sa douleur, ne la réconcilierait pas avec sa mère, savoir n'arrangerait rien. Mais il y avait des questions qui pouvaient trouver des réponses, des inquiétudes qui pouvaient être soulagées… peut être même que cela lui permettrait de prendre un nouveau départ, clôturer définitivement ce passé.

.

.

La nuit tombait doucement sur la ville. Le vent chaud de ce début d'été s'engouffrait entre les buildings et soulevait les étendards des magasins ou autres stores. Elle remonta sur son engin et alluma les phares. Si les jours s'allongeaient, il devenait dangereux de circuler au moment où le soleil rejoignait la ligne d'horizon. Ses reflets sur les vitrines étaient traitres, les ombres étaient fausses et fuyantes, ses rayons bas étaient aveuglants. Au coin d'une rue, un éclat subi, un éclair lumineux pouvait soudainement transpercer les yeux et faire perdre le contrôle de son véhicule.

Elle n'était pas pressée. Elle sillonnait au détour des parcs et des autres lieux de promenade verdoyante. Elle se gara, ensuite, à son emplacement habituel et l'enchaîna au poteau électrique de sa rue. Elle retira son casque et entra dans son immeuble. Elle remonta la cage d'escaliers comme elle était descendue, quatre à quatre. Elle était fatiguée, une fatigue sereine. L'air marin, la brise, la ballade l'avaient vidée. Elle était mentalement reposée, rafraichie. Elle parcourut les cinq paliers qui la séparaient de son appartement sans effort. Elle découvrit de nouveaux tags laissés par les jeunes voisins, révoltés par la société et incertains de leur avenir.

Quand elle traversa son couloir, elle aurait du écouter les avertissements que lui lançait son instinct, elle aurait dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au lieu de cela, elle se perdait dans les souvenirs de sa ballade et guidée par ses gestes quotidiens, sans se poser de questions, elle poussa la porte de son appartement.

'_J'avais pourtant fermé derrière …'_

Elle avait fait à peine quelques pas qu'un coup violent la cloua sur place. Elle fut envahie par les ténèbres.

.

.

.

Quand elle se réveilla, Olivia était allongée sur le sol, à l'endroit même où elle s'était écroulée. Elle grimaça de douleur et se frotta l'arrière de la tête, en grognant. Elle se redressa doucement en supportant son poids sur ses mains et ses genoux. Elle maugréa puis ouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux bottines Doc Martens à larges pointures. _'Non, définitivement pas les miennes'._ Elle se leva et tenta de s'adapter à la pénombre.

Elle vit dans le coin droit de sa salle à manger trois silhouettes, l'une à côté de l'autre, semblait-il. Trois hommes, d'après leur taille, plus celui à ses côtés, cela en faisait quatre, chez elle. Ca allait être chaud.

Il lui fallait gagner du temps, récupérer son sens de l'orientation et son équilibre. Et surtout, ne pas perdre son sang froid. Attentive, à l'affût, elle ne put pourtant pas voir s'ils étaient armés, menaçants ou en pour-parler. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait juger que sur le fait qu'elle était toujours en vie et libre de ses mouvements.

- « Ca y est. Tu es réveillée ? » Fit la voix de la seule personne assise entre deux autres. « Tout d'abord, merci … » il claqua des doigts et un formidable coup de poing s'abattit à la hauteur de sa mâchoire. Elle vacilla de deux pas, mais ne tomba pas. Elle prit son menton dans sa main et secoua la tête pour chasser les nébulosités qui tentaient d'y pénétrer. « … pour m'avoir rendu la tâche si compliquée. Merci … » re-claquement de doigts, re-coup de poing. Cela la secoua davantage. Des étincelles, des paillettes argentées flashaient devant ses yeux. La douleur accentuée au même endroit lui arracha une larme. Elle se soutenait en posant les mains sur les genoux, à demi pliée. Elle entendit, en fond, la fin de la phrase : « d'avoir fichu tous mes projets en l'air et merci … » du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut le coup qui se préparait. Elle bloqua le pied, saisit la jambe de son agresseur et le déséquilibra. Quand on est en guerre, on ne fait pas de quartier, on n'a aucune pitié : Elle le frappa avec la pointe de sa botte de moto, de toutes ses forces, dans l'entre-jambes. Il hurla et se plia sous l'effet de la douleur, puis il s'évanouit.

Elle ne comprendrait jamais l'égo surdimensionné des hommes qui ne voulaient jamais porter de coquille, surtout pour des bagarreurs comme eux. Même la plupart de ses hommes, à elle, ne prenaient pas leur précaution. Et comme tous les coups étaient permis …

- « Quel abruti ! » affirma-t-il. « Je suis entouré d'incapables. Andy, allume ! » La silhouette de gauche s'éloigna, tatonna au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Et la pièce s'éclaira soudainement.

Tous les quatre étaient habillés de cuir des pieds à la tête. Un blason, cousu fièrement au dos de l'homme, crâne rasé et tatoué, étendu à terre, identifiait leur appartenance : Une tête de mort, deux tibias croisés, des ailes déployées et la devise _'Sine Metu' _ (Sans peur) des Dead Rabbits. A sa gauche, Andy, métis de peau très claire portait sous son blouson un survêtement rouge. Il passa près d'Olivia, menaçant, les pouces accrochés aux passants de son pantalon, puis il reprit sa place près de la personne qui lui donnait des ordres. Tendue, crispée, elle serra les poings, prête à défendre sa vie.

Elle le suivit du regard et c'est à cet instant qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle ne put dissimuler son étonnement. Ce que le 'chef du clan' adverse interpréta comme une surprise de le voir LUI, dans son appartement à elle, était destiné à l'homme derrière lui : Bob. Bob était là, lui aussi. Il ne trahissait aucune émotion. Grand, majestueux, stoïque et les bras croisés, il plissa les yeux pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme de se reprendre.

- « Say's ?! » S'exclama-t-elle, en reprenant contenance. « Que fais-tu ici ? ». Elle se redressa droite, fière et digne. Il était hors de question, en sa présence, de perdre la face, de lui laisser entrevoir une faille dans son armure. Elle jeta un œil circulaire et se rendit compte que son appartement avait été mis à sac, c'était un vrai champ de bataille : les feuilles avaient jetées, piétinées, les dossiers renversés et déchirés, les tableaux, les cartes arrachées. Dans son évier, elle vit des cendres froides et son ordinateur jonchait sur le sol, éventré, irrécupérable.

- « Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, moi-même, de ton cas » Dit-il quand elle constata les dégâts « vu que mes hommes sont de vrais boulets.

- Et pour ça, tu dois saccager mon appartement … ?

- Tu approches trop de la vérité. Tu deviens dangereuse… Déjà avec la petite blonde, là … Mais depuis quelques jours… j'ai eu un coup de téléphone assez intéressant. Il était temps que j'intervienne. Que j'arrête tout ça.

- En quoi ça peut te concerner ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre que …

- Tu remues la merdre, de la vieille merde et moi ça me fout en rogne. » S'énerva-t-il. Il respira profondément et reprit son calme. « Mais je vais t'aider. Je vais accélérer tes recherches. Et puis, on enterre le bazard. Hop, aux oubliettes et toi avec. »

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Olivia sentit que cette nuit serait déterminante pour bien des choses son enquête, la vérité et sa vie …

Say's sortit son paquet de cigarettes, en extirpa une et la glissa dans sa bouche. Il pencha la tête vers Andy qui l'alluma aussitôt avec son zippo. Il rapprocha sa tête de la flamme et tira une bouffée. Il la recracha quelques secondes plus tard, en fermant les yeux.

- « Vois-tu » Poursuit-il « J'ai la réponse à la question que tu te poses depuis si longtemps. Celle que tu te poses depuis des années… »

Olivia le regarda intriguée, comment ? Comment pouvait-il savoir tant sur elle ? Que savait-il exactement ? Ne jouait-il pas avec ses nerfs, avec un sujet sensible pour lui faire commettre une erreur ? Ne bluffait-il pas pour une obscure raison ?

- « Tu doutes. Logique. Le 28 novembre 1985, ta mère se fait violée. Je peux te dire où.

- Tu peux avoir lu l'information dans les documents. » Elle lui désigna tous les papiers étalés partout sur le sol, la table, dans la poubelle, l'évier…

- « Je sais qui… » Il recracha la fumée, encore. Il la regarda et tenta de déterminer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'instant. Il voulait connaître sa réaction et elle ne laissa rien transparaitre.

- « Tu peux me raconter n'importe quoi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Le cœur d'Olivia s'emballa. Ses veines battaient à ses tempes. Elle aurait, elle aussi, aimé tirer sur une cigarette. Elle s'interdit de regarder Bob. Elle devait se contrôler.

- « Rien. » Il marqua la pause. « Cette histoire, je vais la régler définitivement. Mais avant, oui, je vais prendre mon pied. Que tu me crois ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance. Mais tu vas te rendre compte qu'au fur et à mesure, je n'ai rien à gagner à mentir, qu'une fois que j'aurai tout dit, tu ne pourras que me croire. Tout se mettra en place, tu verras. » Il écrasa sa cigarette sur le tapis sous son talon, inspira un grand coup et commença : « Il y a 25 ans, un jeune homme aux pulsations sexuelles débordantes sillonnait les ruelles de Morningside.

- Par pur hasard ?

- Non. C'était son lieu de travail. Tu as mis le doigt dessus.

- C'est là qu'il les repérait ? »

Il hocha positivement de la tête. Un grognement les interrompit. L'homme étendu au sol réagit et sortit lentement de son inconscience. Il avait encore du mal à reprendre ses esprits.

- « Il travaillait au service traiteur. C'est lui qui apportait les repas chauds aux enfants sur le temps de midi. » Say's se leva et ralluma une cigarette, sans l'aide de personne, cette fois. Olivia pensa à l'état de son appartement. A quoi allait-il ressembler quand tout cela serait terminé ? Le verrait-elle encore ? Sera-t-elle consciente ou … ?

- « Assieds-toi, ça va être long. » Andy s'avança et la poussa de sa main. Elle songea à lui faire une clef de bras mais … « N'essaye même pas, ma patience a ses limites. » L'avertit le chef de gang.

Le métis prit plaisir à poser la paume de sa main sur ses seins et a insisté lourdement pour la diriger. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit. Elle lui cracha au visage. Le jeune homme la gifla. Ses pieds se prirent dans la table basse du salon et elle tomba sur le côté. Son fauteuil trois places amortit sa chute.

- « Garde tes forces pour plus tard » l'avertit Bob qui avait fait un pas « Tu en auras besoin ». Personne ne pouvait savoir qu'il la prévenait d'une prochaine confrontation. Olivia leva les mains, faisant signe de se rendre, qu'elle serait docile. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard convenu et malsain. Say's ne les regarda pas. Il continuait à brûler des papiers dans l'évier de la cuisine.

Elle s'installa confortablement au milieu de ses coussins et attendit :

- « Et … ?

- Et le soir, il revenait pour observer celles qui lui avaient tapé dans l'œil.

- Toutes les 4 ?

- Toutes les 7 !

- Mais … »

Il se retourna, la regarda et lui sourit. Il savait qu'il l'avait captivée. Elle savait qu'elle s'était laissée prendre.

- « Tu commences à me croire, hein ? » Elle ne répondit pas. Il continua : « Deux n'ont pas pipé un mot à qui que ce soit. La dernière est morte. » Olivia avait les yeux ahuris. Elle avait du mal à comprendre … « C'était un accident.

- Bah voyons, et on va le plaindre ? » Elle riait jaune. Il le disait sur un ton tellement condescendant, limite c'était de la faute de la victime.

- « Ca l'a stoppé net. Il est allé voir un Doc et un psy. Il s'est fait soigné à coups de pilules et de drogues. Ce n'était pas un assassin… » Dit-il amèrement.

- « Oui, oh le pauvre… » Répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement. Say's s'étala sur le sujet :

- « Il se transformait en lavette, il n'était plus reconnaissable… »

Quelque chose ne sonnait pas justes dans ses déclarations. Elle se ressaisit, se reconcentra. Olivia ne resta plus la simple auditrice et spectatrice, elle analysait ses gestes, son attitude, ses pauses. Son comportement le trahissait, il devenait nerveux, il réfléchissait aux mots qu'il utilisait, il les choisissait avec soin. Pourquoi ? Il semblait filtrer les informations qu'il partageait. Pour quelles raisons ? Il disait la vérité, elle en était convaincue.

- « Putain, mais y a rien à boire dans cette piaule ? » Demanda-t-il en claquant toutes les portes des armoires après les avoir ouvertes une à une. « Ha quand même ! Pas mal.

- Le dernier verre de la condamnée ? » Tenta Olivia. Elle aussi, avait besoin d'un grand remontant.

- Pourquoi pas. » Il servit deux rasades dans de grands verres standards. Il la rejoignit au salon en vidant d'un trait sa boisson puis lui tendit la sienne. Il repartit en cuisine et s'en servit un deuxième. Plus il avançait dans son récit, plus la tension devenait palpable. Ce n'était plus une simple conversation, cela se changeait en confession … Confession … mais bien sûr…

- « Il se trainait dans son fauteuil à longueur de journée, se lamentait tout le temps, une vraie loque. » Ses yeux trahissaient une colère trop longtemps contenue et une frustration jamais extériorisée. Ce n'était pas une histoire détachée qu'il racontait, c'était du vécu. Say's connaissait cet homme.

Les deux autres hommes de main ne bougeaient pas. Andy s'était adossé au mur, entre la porte d'entrée et le canapé où était assise Olivia, une jambe à demi pliée sous lui. Bob, toujours dos à la fenêtre de la salle à manger, restait planté, debout devant la table. Personne ne s'occupait du 4ème qui commençait à s'éveiller mais qui préférait se la jouer discret. Et pour cause, quel retour Say's pouvait-il lui réserver ? De temps à autre, Olivia tendit l'oreille et l'entendait se mouvoir péniblement. Il retint ses plaintes et ses gémissements. Parfois, il bougea lentement, pour changer de positions. Il ne feignait pas la douleur : il était incapable de se relever seul et de se tenir debout. Mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention et aggraver son cas. Elle le regarda dégoutée. Elle ne supportait pas la lâcheté et la faiblesse humaine. Le voir se trainer là comme un chien lui donnait envie de lui vomir dessus, elle ne voulait qu'abréger ses souffrances de paumé.

- « T'occupes, ton tour viendra bien assez tôt » Releva Say's en suivant son regard. Le chef de gang s'assit dans le fauteuil, en face d'elle. Il prit appui, à l'aide de ses coudes sur ses genoux et joint ses mains au verre qu'il contempla comme s'il voulait s'y noyer.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Il s'est suicidé i ans. » Acheva-t-il. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux intensément et ajouta : « Ma mère ne s'en est jamais remise. »

Ca coupa le souffle d'Olivia. Elle retint sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, figée comme une statue, elle laissa les mots glisser en elle et atteindre son cerveau. Le chef de gang était fier de son effet. Il prit un malin plaisir à l'observer, à son tour, à détailler son comportement. C'était un vrai coup de massue et elle avait du mal à s'en remettre. Elle ne put, en effet, remettre le récit du jeune homme en doute. Elle savait qu'il disait la vérité, … Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir. « Félicitations, tu as un petit frère. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Une famille ? » Et il rit. Il rit aux éclats, un rire diabolique et sadique. Il rit à gorge déployée. Il riait, enfin débarrassé de ce poids qu'il a porté toute sa vie, qu'il n'a pu partager avec personne. Parce que c'était évident. Il savait tout, il a toujours tout su depuis le début. Lui et sa mère. Il s'arrêta et lui dit :

- « Tu comprends maintenant. Quand un ancien collègue de notre père appelle à la maison, qu'il raconte à ma mère qu'une certaine Olivia Benson aimerait inclure des témoignages dans son travail d'étude, qu'il pensait tout de suite à lui, parce qu'il se souvenait qu'il était en dépression dans ces années-là. Il pensait à bien, il pensait que c'était dû aux conditions de travail… Tu n'as pas tapé bien loin et tu as touché au but. Me voilà. »

.

Et toutes les pièces du puzzle se remirent à leur place l'agression d'Alex, le harcèlement de son gang sur son propre territoire, la taupe dans son groupe, sa présence ici, maintenant…

Depuis des mois, peut être des années, Simon _'Say's'_ Marsden l'observait. D'une façon ou d'une autre, cette famille peu conventionnelle, tenue par un lourd secret, savait qui elle, Olivia Benson, était, d'où elle venait. Jalousement, maladivement, ils avaient tous les trois garder le secret. Peur d'être découverts, paranoïaques, ils avaient évolué dans cette inquiétude latente, cette ambiance malsaine…

Il fit craquer les os de ses phalanges. La conversation était terminée. Olivia se tendit, elle vit du coin de l'œil que Bob aussi se prépara. Andy se redressa et l'inconcevable se réalisa. En se relevant, Andy appuya malencontreusement sur l'interrupteur et éteignit la lumière. C'était l'unique occasion, à ne pas laisser s'échapper.

D'un bond, Olivia sauta par-dessus la table basse et se jeta sur son ennemi juré. Elle l'emporta dans son élan. Elle sentit ses mains glisser à l'intérieur de sa veste et de se saisir de son revolver. Une bagarre s'en suivit. Des corps enchevêtrés, des bras emmêlés, des coups de poings, des coups de genoux, tout partait dans tous les sens. Il fallait éviter que le jeune homme n'arrive à se dégager et à utiliser son arme. Olivia se pressa contre lui, à terre, elle entravait ses mouvements et l'empêchait d'assurer ses gestes…

Elle entendait de l'autre côté de la pièce la même cohue, elle savait que Bob s'occupait d'Andy et elle espérait qu'il s'en sortait mieux qu'elle. A première vue, il était plus grand, plus fort et plus agile. Son ami avait l'avantage de la surprise et l'expérience. Elle saisit le poing droit de Say's en priant qu'il soit droitier et l'abattit au sol. Pendant qu'elle s'acharnait sur l'arme, elle baissa sa garde au niveau de son flanc gauche et elle ne put amortir le choc du coup de genou qui s'intercala entre ses côtes. Elle roula sur le côté, rampa en longeant le fauteuil pour reprendre son souffle coupé.

Elle était en territoire connu, c'était son appartement, son salon. Elle savait où les meubles étaient placés et elle se servait de ses connaissances pour s'orienter dans le noir. Elle ferma les yeux pour concentrer son attention sur son adversaire, écouter ses mouvements afin de le localiser. Quand elle détecta sa présence, elle s'approcha de lui, silencieusement. Il avança, hésitant, en tentant d'amortir le bruit de ses pas. Elle saisit ses chevilles et le renversa. Elle l'entendit s'effondrer de tout son long, platement, sur le dos. Elle grimpa dessus et sa vue, qui s'était habituée à l'obscurité, perçut son arme toujours au poing. Elle voulut l'attraper mais le bougre était agile, il roula sur lui-même, se releva à l'aide de sa main libre et de ses genoux. Il était costaud. A califourchon sur son dos, ridicule, elle chercha toujours à contrôler ses mouvements. Il se redressa soudainement, malgré le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules. Elle le dominait par sa taille et put l'encercler de ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il pliait son bras droit le long de l'abdomen à gauche, contre ses côtes. Il orientait son geste vers elle, il dirigeait son pistolet. Elle lâcha prise. Rapidement, de ses deux mains, elle saisit le poing de son adversaire et le retourna. Ils étaient maintenant face l'un à l'autre. Leur poigne était solide et évidement, aucun des deux ne voulaient céder. L'arme se trouva entre eux, les doigts emmêlés, confus, agités.

Une détonation arrêta le combat.

- « Olivia !? » Entendit-elle du bout de la pièce.

Son frère et elle se regardèrent, dans le blanc des yeux, la bouche ouverte, surpris, leurs mains toujours jointes.

Ils lâchèrent tous les deux prises et tombèrent sur le sol. Simon s'écroula sur lui-même, sur le côté et les jambes d'Olivia fléchirent, sous son poids. Le bruit sourd de la crosse au contact avec le parquet la rappela à la réalité. Elle avança à quatre pattes vers le jeune homme. Elle ouvrit les pans de sa veste et découvrit la blessure, au niveau du sternum.

- « Olivia ? » Répéta Bob, inquiet. Say's tourna la tête vers la voix, étonné.

- « Je vais bien » Lui répondit-elle. Elle regarda l'homme au sol et posa sa main sur sa joue. Il joignit les siennes au niveau de la douleur et grimaça.

La lumière s'alluma. Elle n'y prit pas garde. Bob s'approcha doucement d'eux.

- « Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Non » Répondirent-ils en chœur. Say's ajouta péniblement, entre deux râles :

- « C'était … » Il expira bruyamment. « … Comme ça que … » reprit son souffle, serra sa blessure : « … ça devait se terminer … » Il ferma les yeux et dans un dernier effort : « toi ou moi. » Puis plus rien.


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A : « Voilà, c'est fini ». Comme le dit si bien la chanson de Jean-Louis Aubert.**

**Merci d'être restée avec moi tout au long de ces 3 longues années.**

**Merci pour votre patience, vos encouragements, votre ténacité, votre fidélité.**

**Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la fin de cette histoire, d'être restée sans nouvelles mises à jour. La vie est ce qu'elle est. Les changements sont incontrôlables. **

**SVU c'est fini pour moi. Déjà depuis les apparitions chaotiques dans les saisons 11 puis 13 d'Alex et les incohérences des scénarios abracadabrants dès la saison 9, SVU me perdait… Je n'ai vu que la première partie de la S13, puis j'ai arrêté de le regarder. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 16 :**

.

.

- « Plus rien ne me retient, 'L. J'ai tourné définitivement la page et cette colère … qui était en moi … » Elle assembla les mains pour former une boule d'énergie invisible qu'elle avait du mal à contenir « Elle a … elle s'est …

- envolée. » Confirma-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Il lui tendit une cigarette qu'elle refusa. Elle avait arrêté de fumer quelques jours plus tôt. Il la prit pour lui et l'alluma. Ils étaient assis tous les deux sur un banc, sur la promenade des Vélos de l'East River, entre les ponts de Brooklyn et de Manhattan. Ils regardaient les allées-venues des navettes et autres petits moteurs de plaisanciers. Il faisait beau. Le courant était calme, des petites vaguelettes s'échouaient et léchaient les pilotis de bois abandonnés et moussus.

L'été s'annonçait chaud et agréable. Bientôt, New York avalerait plus que sa dose de touristes en cette saison. La ville grouillerait comme une fourmilière en pleine activité.

- « Je pars. » Elle se leva brusquement et traversa la promenade. Il la suivit. Ils s'accoudèrent sur la balustrade peinte en bleue. Elle releva son pied pour prendre appui sur la grille et son genou cogna sur un _Love Lock. 'D+L 07.07.07'._ Elle sourit. Il la regarda.

- « Tu reviendras ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne pense pas que j'en ai encore l'envie. Trop de mauvais souvenirs.

- Tu vas me manquer.

- Toi aussi. Je ne te laisserai pas sans nouvelle…

- Tu as intérêt ! »

Elle sortit un trousseau de clefs et le lui donna.

- « Tiens, occupe-toi de ça. Fais-en ce que tu veux … Envoie-moi les papiers qu'il faut dès que j'aurai trouver un endroit où crécher.

- C'est quoi ?

- Les clefs de l'appart'. Il est meublé et nickel. Trevor a veillé à ce que la police scientifique fasse appel à un service de nettoyage.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? »

Elle hocha positivement la tête. Elle était enfin libérée de ses chaînes. Elle se sentait légère. Savoir, tout compte fait, lui procurait énormément de bien.

Avec l'aide de son avocat, elle avait réussi à transmettre certaines informations à la police sans se compromettre. Langton s'était montré très convaincant et était parvenu à un accord. En échange de son entière coopération sur le dossier, la police fermait les yeux sur ses écarts et restait évasive sur certaines zones d'ombres. Les explications d'Olivia avaient été appuyées par des documents qui n'avaient pas encore été détruits par Say's. Et pour ceux qui manquaient, les inspecteurs n'avaient plus qu'à mener, eux-mêmes leur enquête de façon officielle. Elle avait insisté sur leur discrétion auprès des victimes, suffisamment traumatisées pour toute leur vie. Elles aspiraient à la paix et à la tranquillité.

Le procureur était heureux de classer des affaires vieilles de 25 ans, de mettre en avant, aux médias, que le département ne baissait jamais les bras même s'il y avait prescription et de rassurer certaines familles. Dans son communiqué, il insistait sur le fait que le crime ne resterait jamais impuni.

Elle prit son ami, son frère dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

- « Merci » lui dit-elle tout bas. Il ne répondit pas et lui rendit son geste. Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Elle monta sur sa moto chargée de sacoches en cuir, sans se retourner. Lui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

Elle démarra, abaissa sa visière pare-soleil et se faufila sur la route. Dans le rétroviseur, elle le vit lui faire un signe d'adieu.

.

.

.

Elle était entourée de ses camarades de faculté. Ils venaient de sortir de l'auditorium et de descendre les quelques marches qui les séparaient de l'allée qui menait au parking. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour discuter, partager leurs ressentis, leurs idées sur le cours qu'ils venaient d'écouter.

Le bâtiment 'Florence Hall' trônait au nord du campus, il était entouré d'arbustes et de buisson. De style géorgien, il rappelait les traces laissées par les colons anglais lors de leur conquête de l'Amérique. Il était magnifique, coloré, lumineux. Ses briques rosées et ses fenêtres de pierres blanches, discrètes, sobres, se fondaient dans le paysage. C'était un parc universitaire très agréable et convoitée, lovée dans écrin de verdure et de quiétude. Quand soudain, une interjection déchira le calme

- « … Hé … Cabot … HE ! » puis un sifflement.

Alexandra Cabot se retourna furieuse, hors d'elle. Elle n'accepterait jamais l'impolitesse et le manque d'éducation des gens, peu importe leur rang. Puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle crut d'abord à une hallucination. Elle les referma et les ouvrit puis son sourire illumina son visage.

Olivia avait tapé dans le mil. Elle avait misé sur le nom de famille des Cabot, une des anciennes familles de l'Etat du Texas et sur leur ambition. Elle ne s'était pas trompée : Le _SMU Dedman School of Law_ était réputé pour former les meilleurs avocats du pays. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prendre connaissance de ses heures de cours et des bâtiments dans lesquels son amie devait se rendre. Elle laissa la chance et la patience œuvrer en sa faveur.

La jeune motarde ne bougea pas. Elle resta plantée contre son engin, nonchalante, les bras croisés. Il faisait très chaud et ne portait qu'un simple débardeur blanc. Elle avait noué les manches de sa veste en cuir autour de sa taille. Elle n'était pas habituée à la température écrasante de cette région. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Alexandra, sans réfléchir, quitta abruptement son groupe. Elle courut à travers l'allée et rejoignit la jeune femme brune. Puis elle s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Bien qu'elle n'ait qu'une envie c'était de lui sauter dans les bras, elle devait préserver ses sentiments. Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour se remettre de sa séparation. Pendant des nuits entières, elle avait pleuré dans les bras de sa mère. Abattue, dépitée, désolée, son cœur était encore meurtri et lourd. Mais il la trahissait. En cet instant précis, face à face, il battait la chamade, cognait contre sa poitrine. Elle serra le poing au niveau de son sternum pour tenter de la contrôler, de régulariser sa respiration, mais ses efforts étaient vains. Tout son corps lui faisait défaut, tout son corps lui criait de sauter dans les bras d'Olivia. Sa tête, son esprit s'en mêlèrent… si elle était ici, si elle avait fait le déplacement … Il fallait qu'elle ne se donne pas trop d'espoir, il fallait qu'elle relativise, elle pouvait se tromper…

- « Tu n'avais pas à te déplacer … » Lui demanda-t-elle en ayant toutes les peines du monde de maîtriser le ton de sa voix. « Mc Coy, le substitut, nous a appelés. Il nous a raconté que tu avais résolu l'affaire… » Elle tremblait et sa voix se brisa un peu. « Tu n'étais pas obligée de me citer … Merci… »

Olivia retira ses lunettes de soleil et la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle se redressa :

- « Tu rigoles, c'est grâce à toi, tout ça Alex. » Elle posa ses mains sur le haut de ses bras, pour la rassurer, « Les mérites t'en reviennent entièrement… et on m'a dit que ça t'a permis de te réinscrire pour passer tes examens… Ca en valait doublement la peine…

- Et sinon, … Alors … Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- « Je viens profiter des fleurs et des paillettes … si tu veux encore de moi… »

Alexandra n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Jamais elle n'avait osé imaginer un tel scénario, jamais elle n'avait espéré vivre un tel revirement. Au contraire, elle s'était persuadée que son histoire ou sa rencontre avec Olivia était belle et bien terminée… Elle balaya ses craintes et ses peurs et se jeta dans les bras de sa compagne en la serrant très fort. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. La jeune brune lui rendit l'embrassade, elle en profita pour glisser son nez et son visage dans la chevelure blonde qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle respira son odeur et se laissa envahir par son parfum.

- « Comment tu m'as trouvé ? … »

Toujours lovées l'une dans l'autre, bouche contre oreille, elles se parlaient doucement sans se séparer d'un centimètre.

- « J'ai eu de l'entraînement pendant des semaines, ce n'était qu'une formalité…

- Tu devrais suivre une formation de détective… »

Olivia rit à cette idée.

- « Je pourrais …

- Tu restes longtemps ?

- Pour de bon, ça te va ? » Elle redressa la tête et planta son regard brun dans les yeux bleus de la jeune étudiante. Puis elle l'embrassa.

.

.

.

The End.

**Source : **

** wiki/Dedman_School_of_Law**

** . /**

.

**N/A : Chez les Américains, le jeu « Jacques a dit … » s'appelle « Simon says… » voilà d'où vient mon inspiration pour son pseudo. **


End file.
